Ranma medio y el Dragón Negro
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Una antigüa profecía señala misteriosos eventos... Ranma desaparece sin dejar rastro... Todo indica que él no quería marcharse... Akane esta angustiada... ¿Podran resolver los peligros y los misterios que amenazan sus vidas? Historia Finalizada ¡Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 1: El Neoandrógino**

_"Algunas veces Ra se oculta bajo el manto de Isis cubriendo de sombras la tierra, el día en que las estrellas caigan del cielo como si lamentaran el hecho, se anunciará la llegada del dragón negro, nacido del espíritu de un NeoAndrógino, reconoced la marca del dragón, tres veces Ra brillará y entonces el dragón nacerá"..._

**Tokio, Nerima.**

La campana de la escuela Furinkan anunciaba el final de las clases por ese día, los alumnos de salón 2 - F guardaban sus cosas, conversaban y salían del salón. Akane Tendo, seguía sentada en su asiento.

- ¿Vienes Akane? - preguntó Yuka, pero la chica de azulado cabello corto no respondió.

- ¿Hace cuanto que Ranma desapareció? - preguntó Sayuri a Yuka, susurrándole al oído.

- Hace tres meses, desapareció el primero de junio - respondió Akane.

- A… Aka… Akane, yo... lo sien... - comenzó a decir Sayuri.

- No importa - dijo Akane con voz apagada, guardo sus cosas y siguió a sus amigas - vámonos...

Akane aún recordaba los acontecimientos de hacía tres meses... No podía creer que Ranma, su Ranma se había ido sin decir adiós...

…

Era primero de junio, una mañana normal en la casa de los Tendo. Kasumi había preparado el desayuno, Soun y Genma jugaban una partida de Shogi, Nabiki con calculadora en mano planeaba tomar buenas fotos de Ranma en su versión femenina ya que dentro de poco irían a la playa y habría muchas oportunidades. Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, eran las 9:00 a.m. se sobresaltó pero recordó que era sábado y se tranquilizo, se levantó, se vistió y tomó a un dormido P - Chan en sus brazos.

- Despierta pequeño, vamos a desayunar - le susurró a su mascota. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Ranma, ya vestido con una camisa china de color violeta sin mangas, unas muñequeras y unos pantalones azul marino.

- ¿Otra vez dormiste con esa cosa? - Ranma observaba al cerdo con una mezcla de asco y odio profundo.

- ¿No estarás celoso de un cerdito? – replicó Akane.

- ¿Yo celoso?... ¡Ja! si seguro, celoso de una chica taaaan fea y poco femenina - Akane saco un mazo de... ni siquiera ella sabe de donde lo sacó y golpeó a Ranma, el chico recibió el golpe en la cabeza, se alejó de ella sobándose el lugar adolorido, luego sonrío.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo poco femenina que eres? - dijo riendo el artista marcial bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Ranma! - gritó Akane furiosa blandiendo su mazo y lo siguió hasta la cocina, pero justo cuando iba a golpearlo algo la detuvo. Ranma miraba en dirección a Kasumi y sus ojos azules reflejaban cierta tristeza, la sonrisa burlona había desaparecido. Akane dirigió la vista a su hermana sin distinguir que había provocado el repentino cambio de humor de su prometido.

- Primero de junio... incluso yo lo había olvidado... - musitó el muchacho. Sólo entonces Akane comprendió que Ranma no observaba a su hermana, si no al calendario pegado a la pared justo al lado de ella, que marcaba la fecha de ese día.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Akane, el chico se sobresaltó.

- Nada - contestó con una voz falsamente alegre esbozando una sonrisa aun más falsa.

Ranma salió de la cocina rumbo al comedor, seguido por Akane y Kasumi que llevaban el desayuno a la mesa.

- ¡Esta listo el desayuno! - anunció la mayor de las Tendo, llamado que reunió a los presentes alrededor de la mesa. Ranma comenzó a comer rápidamente, mirando de reojo a su padre, como si esperara algo de él, algo que no ocurrió. Terminado el desayuno, el chico se levantó y se fue. Akane lo siguió.

Ranma caminaba despacio, sin un rumbo aparente...

- No se porque sigo con la estúpida idea de que él cumpla su promesa - dijo en voz baja - al final se nace solo y se muere solo, no hay nada más...

- ¿De que hablas? - lo sorprendió la voz de Akane a sus espaldas.

- De nada.

- Mentiroso.

- Piensa lo que quieras.

- ¡Uich! Y yo que me preocupo por ti – se quejó la muchacha enfadada.

- ¿Te preocupas por mi? - la voz de Ranma no sonaba irónica como en otras ocasiones en que había formulado la misma pregunta, mas bien sonaba entre triste y esperanzada.

- Pues si... me procuraría cualquiera que luciera tan triste – le contestó Akane marcando énfasis en la palabra "cualquiera" para que Ranma no inflara su ego sintiéndose muy importante.

- Yo no estoy triste - ahora el chico parecía molesto - preocúpate por alguien más.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – exclamó Akane

- Y tú una marimacho.

- Fenómeno, eres un anormal, hombre y mujer a la vez.

Lo que ni Akane ni Ranma sospechaban era que un grupo de hábiles personas lo espiaba.

- Tenías razón, él es el Neoandrógino - susurró la voz de un hombre joven.

- Te lo dije, un neoandrógino solo puede provenir de las pozas encantadas. La del hombre o la de la mujer. Y él cayó en la de la chica ahogada - esta vez habló una mujer.

- Si, lo admito - dijo el primero que había hablado.

- Estamos bajo la influencia de géminis, el momento se acerca - musitó una chica.

- Los planetas se han alineado como lo indicaron los antiguos - agregó un anciano.

- Llegamos a tiempo ¿no? Hoy es el día anunciado por los antiguos - dijo una anciana.

- Hoy aparece la marca en tres días más vendrá el dragón - volvió a hablar el anciano - muy pronto sabremos si es este chico.

- ¿Y si nos equivocamos?

- Dentro de unos minutos lo sabremos...

...

- Eres una tonta Akane.

- A ¿si? - dijo con la clara intención de estar lista para agarrar su mazo.

- Si te lo hubiera dicho... ¿Lo recordarías? – la interrumpió de pronto Ranma, con una extraña mezcla de ilusión y decepción en su cara.

- ¿Qué, de qué hablas? – preguntó Akane, olvidando sus intenciones de golpear al chico de la trenza.

- Nada... por lo menos nada que sea importante para alguien aparte de mí – contestó Ranma encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

- No entiendo - Akane contemplaba a su prometido, visiblemente confundida, el chico estaba actuando demasiado extraño.

Poco a poco comenzó a oscurecer, Ranma y Akane fijaron su vista en el cielo y, sorprendidos, notaron que la luna lentamente cubría al sol... un eclipse... Pero eso era imposible ¿Un eclipse y la prensa no lo había anunciado? Mucha gente salió de sus casas, entre ellos la familia Tendo, para contemplar el fenómeno astronómico que les había caído de sorpresa.

- Que hermoso - musitó Kasumi.

- Cierto - completó Nabiki.

- No es algo que se vea todos los días ¿verdad Saotome? - dijo Soun.

- No, algo así no se ve todos los días, es realmente increíble - afirmó Genma.

Pero no acabó allí, y un grito de sorpresa se escuchó en las calles cuando el cielo se iluminó con una lluvia de estrellas.

- Es maravilloso... - Akane miró tímidamente a su prometido, como esperando alguna reacción de parte de él ante un espectáculo tan romántico, pero Ranma, lejos de reaccionar, tenía la mirada perdida y el brillo había abandonado sus ojos azules...

- ¿Ranma? – lo llamó Akane, el chico reacciono bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó como irritado

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Akane.

- Si - contestó con voz apagada - ¡Ay! - agregó después, llevándose la mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- No se, sentí una repentina quemazón en la muñeca, pero ya paso.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Ya te dije que si.

- Oh de acuerdo, no se ni para que me preocupo de un insensible - Akane ya preparaba su mazo para el habitual insulto que seguiría a ese comentario, pero nada ocurrió, Ranma otra vez tenía la mirada perdida...

Cerca de allí, Ko-Long, Xian-Pu y Mu -Tsu contemplaban el espectáculo que el cielo brindaba.

- Esta apunto de ocurrir algo... este acontecimiento es totalmente fuera de lo normal - susurró la anciana en chino.

- ¿Qué esta pasando abuela? – preguntó la joven, en chino también.

- Pero es hermoso y muy romántico ¿no crees Xian-Pu? - dijo Mu-Tsu abrazando a...

- ¡Que no soy ella inepto! - exclamó Ko-Long, golpeando al pobre cieguito con su bastón.

Y en otro lugar...

- Akane Tendo, saldré de viaje ahora. Oh amada Akane, como me gustaría contemplar esto a tu lado, no como P-Chan tu mascota, si no como Ryoga, tu eterno enamorado...

- Hola Ryoga - dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- Oh Ukyo, hola.

- ¿Vas de viaje?

- Si.

- Ven y mira desde aquí, luego te invito un okonomiyaki, para que recargues fuerzas.

- Claro, gracias Ukyo.

Cuando la lluvia de estrellas cesó y el eclipse hubo pasado, todos regresaron a sus casas.

Todos excepto Ranma. Akane lo observó un momento antes de entrar.

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó.

- Después...

- De acuerdo.

Cuando Akane traspasó la puerta de su hogar, lo hizo con una sensación extraña, algo malo iba a pasar... Pero la chica no podía imaginar que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlo.

…

Akane volvió temprano al dojo ese día, hacía tres meses que no salía de paseo con sus amigas ni se divertía, se dedicaba a encerrarse a escuchar música, esta vez con P-Chan entre sus brazos, a quien había encontrado cerca de una regadora de césped en un parque cercano.

- Ranma... ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué pasó? - musitaba.

En el salón, el ambiente estaba tenso, Soun Tendo llevaba días pidiéndole explicaciones a Genma.

- No lo sé Tendo - gritaba Genma - me resulta incomprensible que Ranma se haya ido así, ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas.

- Pero Saotome usted debe hacerse responsable, váyase y busque a Ranma, él es su hijo, usted es el único que podría encontrarlo.

- ¿Yo?

- Si ¿O piensa ser un mantenido aquí para siempre? la desaparición de Ranma hace sufrir a Akane.

Los gritos se escuchaban en toda la casa, Kasumi suspiraba, Nabiki seguía calculando dinero sin darle importancia, Akane estrechó aún más a P-Chan.

- Yo no estoy sufriendo - pero unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos traicionando sus palabras.

- Cuiiic, cuiiic...

- Algo pasó ese día P - Chan, esto no concuerda ¿Por qué se fue sin decir algo, sin llevarse sus cosas? Él no es así, sé que no es así, algo le pasó.

El pequeño cerdito la miró con tristeza. Ya hacía tres semanas, Ryoga había enviado una carta retando a Ranma, y finalmente había llegado después de atravesar todo Japón, algo que por cierto, resultaría extraño para quienes no conocieran al chico pues la carta había sido escrita y enviada en Shibuya, un barrio de Tokio no muy lejano a Nerima, y en su contenido aseguraba hallarse en Kyoto… Como sea, el muchacho había hecho un largo camino para enfrentarse a su rival, y mientras buscaba el dojo, había sido mojado por la regadera de césped, convirtiéndose en cerdo minutos antes de que Akane pasara por ahí y lo recogiera.

. "¿Ranma se ha ido?..." – pensó el cerdito – "ese cobarde... pero lo que dice Akane es cierto él no es así ¿Que habrá pasado?... Oh, mí amada Akane, como me duele que sufras por él... Y pensar que entrené duro y viaje sólo para enfrentarlo, no para ver a mi amada así de triste por ese desgraciado de Saotome".

- Hoy era el primer día de clases... pasamos a segundo... y mi Ranma no estaba junto a mí, mi Ranma no pasó las vacaciones junto a mí... Si se hubiera ido con otra ¿me lo habría dicho verdad? - lloraba Akane. El corazón de Ryoga pareció partirse "¿¡Mi Ranma!"

- Lo oigo gritar en mis pesadillas, grita pidiendo ayuda - sollozaba la chica.

...

Aquel primero de junio Ranma se había alejado del dojo Tendo, se sentía triste, todos los primero de junio eran iguales.

"Ah, ¡qué pregunta!" – había dicho Genma – "el primero de junio, disculpa, pero eso no es algo importante, el entrenamiento lo es... Ya, no pongas esa cara, te prometo que el próximo año lo recordaré..."

Ranma recordaba aún esas palabras de su padre, se las había dicho hace doce años y hasta ahora...

- Él nunca cumplirá su promesa, nunca lo recordará... Es que no le importa, solo a mí me importa.

- ¡Hey chico! - gritó, a sus espalas, una voz de mujer desconocida para él - ¿O debería decir chica?

- ¡¿Qué! - Exclamó Ranma volteándose. La que le había hablado era una mujer que contaba con unos veinticinco años, de corto cabello negro y ojos marrones. El traje de lino blanco que usaba, los adornos dorados en la parte superior de la camisa y las sandalias, recordaban a las ropas egipcias.

- Yo soy Mekare, mucho gusto.

- Etto... - Ranma no entendía como esa mujer podía estar al tanto de su problema, y le

incomodaba la amable sonrisa con la que se había presentado - Bueno, mi nombre es...

- Tu nombre no me importa andrógino - lo interrumpió la mujer llamada Mekare.

-¿Qué? ¿Como me llamaste?

- Andrógino... bueno, neoandrógino, eres el primero en milenios - contestó, mientras adoptaba posición de combate - Te reto.

- No peleo con mujeres.

- ¡Ja… eso no importa! - gritó y se impulsó hacia Ranma, tan rápidamente, que se perdió de vista durante unos segundos. Ranma se puso en guardia, la sintió a su izquierda y la esquivó hábilmente, saltando hacia la derecha "que rápida es, ni siquiera puedo verla". De pronto, sintió la presencia de varias personas que se acercaban velozmente y lo rodeaban en círculos, el chico distinguió sus siluetas solo un instante, antes de que la velocidad los hiciera desaparecer nuevamente. El grupo se abalanzó sobre él, y Ranma con grandes esfuerzos logró esquivar los ataques durante un rato, pero eran muchos, no sabía cuantos porque apenas podía vislumbrar sus figuras, eran demasiado veloces, finalmente recibió no solo varios golpes, si no también cortes provenientes de filosas dagas, antes de caer la piso semiinconsciente.

- No debiste resistirte - susurró Mekare en su oído. Ranma se hincó con dificultad y se examinó, estaba sangrando por los cortes, su camisa se había rasgado, al igual que sus muñequeras, las que, por alguna extraña razón, parecían ser el objetivo de sus enemigos durante la pelea.

- Jeje - rió Mekare, y bruscamente asió su brazo izquierdo - ¡Miren todos! – gritó.

Los ojos de la multitud se abrieron como platos.

- Es él - murmuraban - él es el neoandrógino de la profecía. Ranma se soltó de Mekare y se levantó, parecía hallarse en perfecto estado, a pesar de las heridas.

- No se que quieren decir con eso, pero esta pelea aún no ha acabado. Yo jamás pierdo un combate. Ustedes son... (los contó rápidamente) siete, siete guerreros contra uno no es justo. Son unos cobardes.

- Eso no nos importa, vinimos aquí con un objetivo y tal como tú lo has dicho, eres demasiado fuerte, no nos podíamos dar el lujo de perder contra ti en una pelea justa - explicó Mekare.

- Pero ¿qué quieren de mí? – preguntó el chico.

- Observa tu brazo izquierdo – susurró Mekare en respuesta.

Ranma obedeció y sus ojos se abrieron debido a la extrañeza.

- Pe - pero ¿qué demonios...? - lo interrumpió un extraño ruido a sus espaldas, como de un pesado objeto siendo arrastrado, se volteó y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

- Buen trabajo Mekare - susurró una voz - nosotros nos encargaremos ahora.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Ranma medio y el Dragón Negro fue el primer fanfic de Ranma que comencé a escribir y publicar hace unos cuatro años en la página Paraíso FF y apenas me hice cuenta en ff . net comencé a traerlo acá también. Nunca acabé de traer todos los capítulos que llegué a publicar en Paraíso FF (una página que murió, aunque tengo entendido que luego renació con otra dirección para que los usuarios re subieran sus historias, pero como sea, perdí las historias que había subido ahí y le perdí el hilo quedándome de manera exclusiva en ff . net

Como este fanfic fue el primero hace ya cuatro años, lo comencé según lo que había visto de Ranma, me refiero a todos los capítulos del anime y varias de sus OVAs. Por aquella época yo no había leído el manga y ni siquiera había visto spoilers (tenía escaso acceso a internet), por lo que el reencuentro entre Ranma y Nodoka, la aventura en el Monte Fénix, entre otras historias del manga, no las conocía al momento de iniciar este proyecto, debido a eso, en esta historia no aparece ni Nodoka ni ninguna alusión al manga, más bien aparecen aquí alusiones a capítulos del anime de Ranma.

Al leer el manga, esta historia se me hizo algo vieja e incoherente ya que planteaba cosas que se contradecían con el manga y por eso la abandoné y olvidé

¿Por qué reeditarla y continuarla entonces? Hace unos días recibí un PM de ELOWYN3 diciendo que hace dos años había comenzado a seguir la historia, que le había gustado y me escribía para preguntar si existía la posibilidad de continuarla.

Bueno, una vez MacGonagall dijo que mientras hubiera un alumno en Hogwarts, el colegio abriría para ese alumno. Supongo que se aplica para escritores también ¿no? Así que al menos, mientras ella quiera seguir leyendo la historia, le seguiré…

Busqué el archivo con el fanfic entre mis viejos CDs y descubrí que la historia esta casi terminada (en serio, lo había olvidado), pero como es vieja siento que algunos detalles dejan bastante que desear, así que decidí reeditar este fanfic desde el capítulo 1, corrigiendo la ortografía, la redacción y reescribiendo partes que necesiten reescribirse. No me atrevo a prometer la regularidad con la que iré actualizando porque soy lenta y tengo muchos otros proyectos (fanarts, doujinshis, otros fanfics) y la razón más importante ¡tengo que terminar mi carrera!

Espero que a pesar de todo guste esta historia, apreciaría mucho si me dejan reviews con sus opiniones (y recordatorios de que lo actualice, tengo mala memoria).

Saludos

**+ Kikyo +**


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 2: ****La tristeza de Akane… Ranma ¿Dónde estas?**

Akane se abría paso entre las siete cabezas de un inmenso dragón "tengo que salvar Shinosuke" pensaba. Pero era más difícil de lo que había supuesto, el dragón la atraparía... Volteó la vista y ante sus ojos surgió una hermosa muchacha de rojos cabellos atados en una trenza, vestida con uniforme de marinera. Durante unos instantes los ojos marrones de Akane se posaron en los ojos azul claro de la pelirroja... "Ranma, no, ten cuidado, te matará" pensó y sin dudarlo, se arrojó hacia la joven y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La mano izquierda de Akane se posó en la cintura de la pequeña pelirroja y su mano derecha acarició aquellos cabellos de carmín.

- Ranma... mi Ranma - musitó en el oído de la chica, no, no de una chica, de un hombre, de su hombre, su Ranma. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y Akane cerró los ojos, lentamente la cintura de la pelirroja se anchaba y la chica de pelo corto se dio cuenta de que debía alargar el brazo si quería seguir acariciando los cabellos de la... entreabrió los ojos para descubrir que la pelirroja había desaparecido y en su lugar la miraban los ojos, azul más oscuro, de un atractivo muchacho de cabello negro, llevaba una camisa china color violeta, sin mangas, lo que le permitía contemplar los musculosos brazos del joven.

- Ranma, mi amado Ranma, estas aquí conmigo, como siempre - susurró extasiada al mirar el rostro de su prometido, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amado - Te amo Ranma - dijo antes de rozar sus labios con los del chico de la trenza, pero no pudo besarlo, porque él ya no estaba ahí. Akane estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad. A lo lejos podía oír la voz de su prometido, estaba sufriendo, algo terrible le había pasado...

- ¡Ranma! - gritó la chica entre lágrimas.

- ¡Cuiiic, cuiic!

Abrió los ojos, estaba tendida en su cama, con un pequeño cerdo negro al lado que le rozaba el hombro con las patas. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Los miembros de la familia Tendo se había reunido afuera de la habitación de la pequeña de la casa, con sueño y cansancio reflejado en sus rostros.

- Akane hija... - susurró Soun apenado.

- ¿Otra pesadilla? - pregunto angustiada Kasumi.

- Es la tercera vez esta semana - comentó Nabiki. Kasumi salió entristecida del cuarto de su hermanita.

- Ranma, algo le pasó a Ranma, él esta sufriendo... Puedo oír como me pide ayuda.

- Fue un sueño - intervino Genma - solo un sueño ¿verdad?

- Claro Akane - dijo Soun - seguro Ranma fue a entrenar, o tal vez fue a China y vuelve normal.

- En ese caso claro que sufrirá, pero por no compartir la cura conmigo, y créeme no usaré todo mi poder con él - completó el líder del estilo de combate Saotome.

Pese a las palabras de consuelo Akane seguía llorando.

- Él me lo hubiera dicho... – rebatió desesperanzada.

- Tal vez no quería que lo acompañaras - dijo Nabiki - tampoco aviso cuando se fue a entrenar luego de la moxibustión debilitante del maestro ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y por qué no se llevó sus cosas? – volvió a rebatir Akane.

- Etto… bueno tal vez... - comenzó Nabiki

- No hay explicación, le pasó algo, algo malo – sollozó Akane.

- No pienses lo peor - dijo Soun.

- Tal vez se fue con una chica, el es muy popular, no solo Xian-Pu, Ukyo y Kodashi se interesan en él.

- ¡Nabiki! - le gritaron Genma y Soun al unísono.

- Es una posibilidad - se defendió la aludida.

- No, si Ranma hubiera decidido algo así, nos lo hubiera dicho, no nos dejaría aquí preocupados - chilló Akane.

En eso reapareció Kasumi sosteniendo una bandeja, sobre la cual humeaba una taza de té.

- Toma Akane - dijo dulcemente la joven entregando la taza a su hermanita - te hará bien un poco de té.

- Gracias Kasumi.

- Pueden irse - dijo la mayor las Tendo dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes - yo me quedaré con ella.

Lentamente se fueron retirando a sus respectivos cuartos, Soun se iba ocultando su rostro con un brazo mientras caudalosas cataratas brotaban de sus ojos, Genma se iba con la preocupación (tanto por su hijo como por él mismo) reflejada en el rostro, Nabiki caminaba lenta y tristemente porque en lo más profundo de su corazón le dolía ver a su hermana menor sufrir tanto.

Mientras, Kasumi se había sentado en la cama junto a Akane y la había estrechado entre sus brazos, la chica del cabello azul bebía el té a pequeños sorbos intentando calmarse.

- Todo estará bien Akane, tranquila - musitaba la dulce muchacha en el oído de su hermanita - tu prometido volverá y estarán juntos de nuevo, yo se que Ranma te quiere tanto como tú a él.

- Yo no lo quiero... ¿Como querer a ese pervertido, tonto, insensible?

- Entonces ¿por qué te duele tanto que se haya ido? - Akane no respondió, terminó de beber su té y le devolvió la taza a su hermana mayor.

- Gracias Kasumi.

- No hay por que hermanita - dijo Kasumi, levantándose, acomodó la bandeja en una mano y la que tenía libre la posó en la cabeza de la llorosa muchachita acariciándola tiernamente - buenas noches - musitó, y se retiró de la habitación.

- No se a quien intento engañar P-Chan, yo lo sé, Kasumi lo sabe, papá, tío Genma, Nabiki, mis amigas... Todos lo saben, creo que Ranma es el único que no sabe realmente lo que siento por él... me pregunto si al menos lo sospecha... ¿Crees que piensa en mí donde quiera que este? ¿Me ama verdad? Él me lo demostró en Ryugenzawa, se puso tan celoso y triste, hasta arriesgo su vida por mí... ¿Habrá sido por amor? - Akane hablaba despacio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cerdito - Lo amo P-Chan... ¿Por qué nunca tuve el valor de decírselo? ¿Por qué incluso ahora insisto en negarlo? - Los ojos del puerquito se entristecieron y dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas, su última esperanza de que el sentimiento de Akane por Ranma no fuera tan intenso se había roto junto con su corazón.

Una suave brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles amenazando con arrancarlas de las ramas, pues pronto llegaría el otoño, y entre aquel suave murmullo, la aparentemente dura y fuerte muchacha llamada Akane Tendo se fue durmiendo en medio de su más grande fragilidad...

…

Los rayos del sol entraban a través de las ventanas iluminando la casa de la familia Tendo. Lentamente Akane abrió los ojos, se levantó, se vistió con su uniforme, despertó a P-Chan y lo cargó en sus brazos, pero antes de bajar al comedor como el cerdito pensaba que harían, la chica se dirigió al cuarto de los Saotome y abrió la puerta. Durante unos instantes contempló el futón donde debería estar su prometido (dormido aún pues el chico jamás se levantaba temprano) y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Luego bajaron al comedor y Akane se sentó a la mesa dejando a P-Chan a un lado.

- Esta listo el desayuno - anunció Kasumi con su dulce voz, reuniendo a toda la familia alrededor de la larga y baja mesa estilo japonés. El desayuno era tranquilo, como lo había sido durante ya tres meses, sin discusiones ni combates por comida, sin emoción ni alegría. La televisión estaba encendida y mencionaba algo acerca de un robo a un museo, pero nadie le presto atención, con un suspiro Soun apagó el aparato.

- Ya me voy a la Universidad - anunció Nabiki, luego de terminar su desayuno - ¿Vienes Akane? puedo acompañarte parte del camino.

- No te preocupes Nabiki, yo iré luego.

- Pero estas lista y no tienes que esperar a...

- ¡Cof, cof!- tosió Kasumi -perdón - se disculpó - debe ser el cambio de clima.

Nabiki se marchó. Akane observó el estanque un rato como si esperara ver a una hermosa pelirroja salir desde las aguas, reclamando por aquel cuerpo femenino, y pidiéndole a Kasumi algo de agua caliente para volver a ser quien era en realidad. Luego tomó sus cosas y también se marchó. Soun leía el diario. Genma se levantó y fue a tomar un baño, el agua caliente lo ayudaría a relajarse. Kasumi retiró las cosas de la mesa.

En el baño, Genma se relajaba recostado en la tina "¿Donde se habrá metido ese hijo mío? él no abandonaría así a su padre" - pensaba – "¿Y si los presentimientos de Akane son correctos?" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta, Genma dirigió su vista en esa dirección, la puerta estaba abierta pero no había alguien allí, se sintió confundido por unos instantes hasta que vio a un cerdito negro subido al borde de la tina. El animalito se arrojó al agua caliente y desapareció para ser reemplazado por un apuesto muchacho de ojos marrones y cabello negro con una cinta café amarillenta y pintas negras atada en la frente, la misma que el cerdito llevaba al cuello. El chico salió de la tina, se amarró una toalla a la cintura, pues estaba desnudo, y se retiró del baño para vestirse. Cómo le hizo un pequeño puerquito para traerse su ropa abandonada en la calle sin que la chica que lo llevaba en brazos se diera cuenta, es un gran secreto que Ryoga jamás ha revelado, probablemente ni él lo sepa.

Ryoga dio varias vueltas por la casa en busca del comedor, abrió como tres veces la habitación de Nabiki, otras cuantas la de Kasumi y entró como seis veces al cuarto de los Saotome… Se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando una amable voz a sus espaldas dijo:

- Ryoga, no sabia que habías venido de visita – era Kasumi quien había hablado.

- Ah… etto… hola Kasumi, si etto yo… - el chico se sentía apenado, se sonrojo levemente por la vergüenza y fijo sus ojos en el suelo.

- Ven acompáñame – dijo la bella muchacha ofreciéndole al chico su habitual y amable sonrisa – Te preparare un té – y guió a un agradecido Ryoga hasta la mesita del comedor, donde se arrodilló sobre un cojín y esperó a la chica de los castaños y largos cabellos. Ella no tardó mucho en aparecer cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

- Por cierto Kasumi… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasó con Ranma? Oí que desapareció.

- Si, se fue sin dejar rastro – la chica suspiró – Hace ya tres meses que ocurrió, Ranma salió de la casa una mañana sin decir adonde iba y simplemente no regresó. Al principio no nos preocupamos, luego creímos que se le había hecho tarde, cuando no pasó la noche aquí todos hicieron diversas conjeturas y partieron a buscarlo. Fueron al U–chan, al Neko Hanten, a la casa de los Kuno, al parque, al terreno baldío… En fin recorrieron todo Nerima y nada, fueron pasando los días y Ranma no regresó. Akane al principio aseguró no estar preocupada, pero a decir verdad se paseaba como un energúmeno por la casa, poco a poco fue luciendo más angustiada y entonces comenzaron sus pesadillas. Casi todas las noches despierta gritando y asegurando que Ranma esta sufriendo mucho.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese cobarde? ¿Cómo puede mantener a Akane con esta angustia?

- ¡Uf!... No se, desde que Ranma se fue sus otras prometidas han estado peleando y culpándose mutuamente… eso ha afectado mucho a Akane. Estoy tan preocupada por ella.

- Akane… Siempre preocupada por Ranma.

- ¿A ti no te preocupa?

- A decir verdad… Un poco. Si no se llevó su equipaje es porque no planeaba irse… Tal vez si le pasó algo y… Bueno, Ranma es muy fuerte, si algo le pasó, debe ser algo realmente poderoso como para que… Es decir, yo rara vez he podido derrotarlo, finalmente él es quien siempre gana y eso es porque Ranma es muy hábil, yo siempre lo he valorado como oponente, como rival… y como amigo.

- Ryoga tú… ¿crees que Ranma haya… que él este…?

- No, Ranma esta vivo, de eso estoy seguro – "O al menos, eso espero" – pensó Ryoga para sus adentros, intentando que ese mal pensamiento no se vislumbrara en su rostro para no preocupar a Kasumi.

En eso tocaron a la puerta. Kasumi se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada susurrando:

- Oh! han llegado más visitas – sonrió con su ternura característica, ocultando sus preocupaciones y se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta. Ryoga siguió sentado en el mismo sitio, sumido en pensamientos… en realidad, él siempre quiso que Ranma saliera de la vida de Akane, pero nunca le deseo verdadero mal al chico de la trenza…

"En verdad yo no odio a Ranma, él es mi amigo después de todo, a pesar del rencor que siento por él algunas veces"

- Pase señor, mi padre no tardará en atenderlo – decía Kasumi, y al rato, un señor algo mayor, se sentó en la mesa junto a Ryoga – ¡Papá un señor vino a verte! – exclamó la chica alzando la voz para que la oyeran.

Soun y Genma bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron frente al visitante. Kasumi fue a preparar más té.

- Yo soy Soun Tendo – dijo el dueño de casa – y este es mi amigo y compañero Genma Saotome.

- Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki, amigo de la familia – dijo el chico de la cinta amarilla en el pelo.

- Mi nombre es Hiroyuki Oyamada – se presentó el visitante.

- Bien ¿qué le trae a nuestro dojo señor Oyamada? – preguntó Soun.

- Bueno, soy el dueño de un salón de exhibiciones. Actualmente tengo un trato con un extranjero, el señor Faruk Nasser de Egipto, él es dueño de una gran colección de piezas de arte de su país, bueno usted debe de conocer el arte del antiguo imperio egipcio, son piezas únicas.

-¡Oh! El arte egipcio es muy hermoso – comentó Kasumi, quien venía llegando de la cocina.

- Y ¿Cuál es el problema señor? – preguntó Ryoga.

- Bueno, robaron una pieza de incalculable valor anoche – contestó el aludido.

- Creo haber oído algo de eso en las noticias esta mañana – musitó la muchacha mientras servía el té.

- Ya veo – dijo Soun - ¿Quiere usted que nosotros los expertos en artes marciales atrapemos al criminal?

- Si, verán, al objeto que robo le falta una pieza y tememos que el ladrón lo descubra y venga por ella esta noche – explicó el señor Oyamada.

- Ahora entiendo, lo que usted quiere es que esperemos en el lugar al ladrón, protejamos esa pieza y lo capturemos, incluso podríamos recuperar lo que robo ¿no es así? – comentó Genma.

- Exactamente – asintió el aludido.

- Yo los ayudaré – intervino Ryoga.

- Pues bien vamos, hay que prepararse – dijo Soun y los cuatro hombres partieron dejando a Kasumi sola en la mesa.

- Y ahora… Nadie probó el té…

…

Ya era de noche, en el cielo resplandecían algunas estrellas y la ciudad era iluminada por las luces de neón. El salón de exhibiciones Oyamada, ubicado cerca de un parque y rodeado de arbustos, era un domo circular con techo transparente, de blancas paredes y solo dos ventanas, una a cada lado de la puerta principal que también era traslucida. Junto a la puerta un cartel anunciaba la exposición egipcia que se exhibía en el lugar. El señor Oyamada abrió con su llave la puerta principal dejando a la vista un salón circular con la pared de un amarillo pálido, diversas vidrieras enormes que protegían piedras talladas con jeroglíficos pendían de las paredes. En el centro de la estancia, rodeada por una protección de vidrio se veía una especie de escultura de color rojizo con cuerpo de hombre y una cabeza que recordaba la de un dragón con una toca típica de los faraones egipcios, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un brazalete plateado en el cual sobresalía la figura de una serpiente. Su mano derecha parecía haber sostenido algo. El señor Oyamada condujo a sus acompañantes hacia esa obra en particular.

- Fue hallada recientemente en unas excavaciones en Egipto. Se cree con certeza que representa al dios dragón Apepi, la gran serpiente del mundo de la oscuridad. Como pueden ver falta una pieza en su mano derecha, fue la que robaron anoche y creemos que el ladrón vendrá por el brazalete.

Soun y Genma decidieron vigilar el salón desde fuera, ocultos tras los arbustos. Ryoga en cambio se quedo dentro junto a la escultura. Pasaron las horas y los señores Tendo y Saotome comenzaron a adormecerse. En eso una oscura silueta pasó velozmente y abrió la puerta de una sola patada. Ryoga tomó posición de combate, mientras Soun y Genma entraban al salón y rodeaban al extraño. Ambos señores se lanzaron sobre él, pero la figura encapuchada los esquivó con sorprendente agilidad y les propino una certera patada que los hizo volar por los aires rompiendo el traslucido tejado.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Ryoga, impresionado por la habilidad de su oponente.

- Me dicen Hakuron – contestó la voz de un muchacho, algo amortiguada por la capucha - ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? - preguntó con un tono especialmente cínico.

- Ryoga Hibiki. Es mi nombre ¡Prepárate ladrón!– exclamó el muchacho de la pañoleta y se abalanzó sobre Hakuron. Este lo esquivó, Ryoga tomo impulso y con su dedo índice apuntó al misterioso criminal – ¡Truco de la explosión! – Sin embargo también fue esquivado y una parte de la pared quedó destrozada. Ryoga se impulsó e intento de nuevo aquella técnica, pero el otro muchacho dio un salto y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Ryoga.

Hakuron volvió a dar un salto y pateó el vidrio que protegía la escultura, destrozándolo. Con un rápido movimiento se hizo con el brazalete, momento en el que Ryoga se recuperó y volvió a embestir dando varios golpes que eran sorprendentemente eludidos por su adversario, quien se movía con gran rapidez y parecía adivinar los movimientos de Ryoga.

- No quiero pelear, yo ya obtuve lo que quería – dijo Hakuron.

- Eres un ladrón, ni creas que te dejaré escapar, aún no te he demostrado todo mi poder.

- Ni yo te he demostrado el mío, y no deberíamos, no aquí al menos, destruiríamos el lugar ¿no crees?

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Ryoga y dio un hábil golpe con todas sus fuerzas que Hakuron no pudo esquivar y el chico encapuchado dio contra uno de los elementos en exhibición rompiendo el vidrio que protegía la obra con el impacto de su cuerpo.

- Lo tenías merecido – dijo Ryoga – ahora terminaremos con esto.

- Tienes razón, ahora terminaremos con esta batalla – dijo Hakuron, levantándose como si nada. Embistió a Ryoga y utilizó una técnica que el chico despistado conocía muy bien, pues había sido victima de ella en incontables batallas.

- ¿El truco de las castañas calientes? – preguntó Ryoga aturdido - En realidad eres muy fuerte Hakuron, pero mi rival Ranma ha usado ese truco contra mi muchas veces, ni creas que vas a derrotarme con eso.

- No se quien sea ese tal Ranma, pero apuesto a que él no tiene esto – dijo Hakuron sacando un objeto alargado de su capucha el cual agitó para que este se alargara y diera lugar al filo de una hoz. Hakuron hizo unos rápidos movimientos en el aire con su hoz y se lanzó contra Ryoga, quien esquivo el filo, pero tropezó y cayó. Levantó la vista y vio a Hakuron frente a él apuntándolo con su arma, la punta de la hoz de su adversario estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Reeditado también el capitulo 2 de esta historia. Leí sobre el dios Apepi en un libro llamado "Manual del aprendiz de mago" donde se hablaba del mundo de Harry Potter y las diversas leyendas reales alrededor de sus criaturas, luego me informé un poco más del tema en google. En google encontré muy pocas imágenes representativas de este dios, pero usé lo que había más un poco de mi imaginación para la descripción de la escultura. Los objetos (como el brazalete) fueron creados por mi basada en diversas imágenes sobre accesorios egipcios.

Espero que haya gustado este capítulo. Por supuesto, espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 3: ****Un alma dividida**

El reloj marcaba las 22:00 horas, Kasumi Tendo terminaba de lavar los platos y dejar todo listo para el día siguiente. Su padre y el tío Genma aún no habían vuelto del trabajo con el señor Oyamada y sus hermanas se habían encerrado en sus respectivas habitaciones. La mayor de las hermanas Tendo planeaba irse pronto a la cama, no creía necesario esperar a que su padre y el tío volvieran, ya había dejado sus comidas listas en la cocina por si volvían con hambre. Se sacó su delantal y lo guardó, se disponía a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Pero… ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – musitó la muchacha extrañada y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se llevó una sorpresa.

Vestida con un largo traje de tela blanca sin mangas y de pronunciado escote se encontraba la chica pelirroja a la que Kasumi conocía tan bien. Un cinturón plateado con la figura de una serpiente ceñía su cintura de avispa y sus brazos estaban semi cubiertos por muñequeras blancas que casi le llegaban al codo. Sus rojos cabellos estaban desatados y le caían desgreñados sobre los hombros.

- ¡Ranma! – exclamó. La chica del cabello carmín la miró a los ojos con una expresión de estar totalmente perdida.

- Akane – musitó con voz casi inaudible – quiero ver a… Akane.

- Por supuesto Ranma… Pero ¿Qué te pasó?

- Akane… ¿Dónde esta?

- Ya la llamo, ella ha estado muy preocupada.

- ¿Preocupada?

- ¡Akane! ¡Ven enseguida! ¡Ranma regresó! – llamó Kasumi a la menor de sus hermanas.

La chica del azulado cabello corto sintió que se le detenía la respiración al oír el grito de su hermana mayor. Salió apresuradamente del cuarto y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa donde encontró a la pelirroja.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó con voz ahogada. Se acercó a su prometido con lágrimas asomando a sus marrones ojos - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué nos preocupaste así? ¡Imbécil! Yo…

Akane se detuvo ante la extraña mirada que le dirigía la pequeña pelirroja, sus ojos azul claro brillaban en la mirada más triste que la muchacha del cabello azul le hubiera visto antes, una tristeza mezclada con ternura. Con delicados movimientos seductores, lentamente Ranma rodeó el cuello de Akane con sus brazos.

- Akane – susurró con voz apasionada muy cerca de su oído, tras lo cual, ante la sorpresa de Kasumi, unió sus labios con los de su prometida en un beso lleno de dulzura. Akane no reaccionaba, sentía los labios de la pequeña pelirroja… Quiso resistirse, pero la sensación era maravillosa, sin pensarlo siquiera abrazó a la niña que la besaba correspondiendo a aquel beso con pasión…

Estaba muy oscuro, Akane caminaba entre las sombras guiada por una extraña sensación… alguien la llamaba… era una chica… su voz era tan triste… Finalmente vio algo de luz frente a ella y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, sus pies descalzos tocaron las frías aguas. Y allí, tendida en el lago, con sus ojos cerrados, el cabello carmín rodeando su terso y dulce rostro extendiéndose en las aguas que mecían los cabellos como si estos tuvieran vida propia, rodeada de flores, cual Ofelia, se encontraba Ranma vestida con un traje de seda blanco semi traslúcido, que dejaba insinuar perfectamente su hermoso cuerpo femenino. Lentamente sus parpados se abrieron para descubrir unos brillantes ojos azul claro que la miraban con aquella extraña mezcla de tristeza, ternura y pasión.

- Akane – musitó con voz sensual. La chica del cabello azulado se acercó a la pelirroja sin pensarlo y de inclinó junto a ella. El contacto con el agua fría y los pétalos de las flores con su piel le produjo un exquisito escalofrío, que se intensificó, cuando las manos de la pelirroja se extendieron para acariciar las suaves mejillas de Akane.

- Ranma ¿qué… - no pudo continuar, los tallos de las flores fueron creciendo, convirtiéndose en gruesas lianas cubiertas de espinas que rodearon el cuerpo de Ranma, provocando que el lago adquiriera un tono carmín, las ropas se desgarraron y el cuerpo herido de la pelirroja fue sumergido en el agua. Akane, sin dudarlo se sumergió también y notó la calidez de aquellas aguas rodearla, nadó hacia Ranma… podía contemplar el cabello negro sutilmente movido por el agua… las heridas en su firme torso masculino… Llegó a él y se abrazó a su cuerpo… Solo entonces se percató de que él estaba desnudo, peor ella también lo estaba y… ¿Desde cuando ella sabía nadar?

Intentó abrir los ojos, eso era un sueño y ella tenía que despertar… Pero no podía… Una impenetrable oscuridad la rodeaba, sintió como si unas serpientes se enroscaran en su cuerpo y la sensación punzante de unas dagas clavándose en su piel… no, no eran dagas, eran las espinas de aquellas lianas que la rodeaban. Quiso moverse, mas su cuerpo no reaccionaba…

Poco a poco esa desesperación disminuyó y fue reemplazada por una calidez embriagadora, su cabeza descansaba sobre un lugar suave y cálido. Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Se encontraba cobijada en el regazo de una mujer, lentamente se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos azul claro.

- Ranma… - susurró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, su mente era un caos.

- Akane ¿estas bien? – preguntó la dulce voz de Kasumi cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la menor de las Tendo.

- Te desmayaste, justo después de que… - dejó de hablar y miró a Ranma, bajó la vista y se sonrojó. Al ver esa actitud de su hermana el último recuerdo que tenía antes del misterioso sueño regresó a su mente. El rostro de Akane se tornó de escarlata, sacó su mazo y apuntó con él a Ranma con manos temblorosas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cómo pudiste besarme de esa manera? ¡Eres un imbécil! – gritó, y blandió su mazo para golpear a la chica pelirroja. Luego de darle duro con su mazo a la cabeza carmín de la pequeña, corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró.

Apoyando su espalda en la puerta de su cuarto, la chica se llevó la mano izquierda al corazón, la sangre aún adornaba sus mejillas con un fuerte rubor escarlata. "Me besó…" los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha rozaron sus labios. "¿Por qué de esa manera?... ¿Qué le pasa? actúa tan raro... Y me desmayé… Ese sueño tan extraño…"

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, provocándole un sobresalto.

- Akane – dijo la voz femenina de Ranma. La chica del cabello azulado abrió la puerta, cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentó controlar una nueva ronda de lágrimas que pugnaban por asomarse.

- Quiero entender… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué pasó?... Acabas de besarme… ¿Por qué?... Y en tu forma femenina… - habló con la mayor calma que le fue posible, es decir, no gritó, solo habló fuerte y no lo golpeó, solo apretó su puño amenazadoramente.

- Te bese porque te amo – dijo Ranma con la inocente sinceridad de un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Akane estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír - ¡Mentiroso! ¿Si me amas por qué…? - su voz se quebró, las lágrimas asomaron y resbalaron por sus mejillas, ahora sí gritaba, enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos - ¡Siempre molestándome, diciendo que soy fea, coqueteando con otras!... ¡Me abandonaste sin explicación!... ¿Tienes idea de cuanto he sufrido estos meses?

- No eres fea, eres muy linda, y ¿Cómo podría coquetear con otras, si te amo a ti? – dijo la pelirroja con aire confundido.

- ¿Por qué actúas así? – preguntó Akane - ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – ya no pudo controlarse y su mano derecha abofeteó la mejilla de Ranma. La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y acarició aquel lugar con movimientos distraídos.

- No sé quien soy… - dijo la chica del largo cabello rojo – Solo tengo dos certezas: que amo a Akane Tendo y que en verdad soy hombre y no mujer… Aparte de eso, no sé absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Akane tan sorprendida que dejó de llorar - ¿Acaso tienes amnesia?

- Creo que sí… Solo recuerdo a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro frente a mi, recuerdo un llanto, como la melodía de un violín en mis oídos… una oscuridad impenetrable… - lentamente sus brazos rodearon por segunda vez el cuello de su prometida - desde entonces he vagado buscándote Akane – la abrazó con fuerza – me siento tan solo, tan vacío… Yo se que me amas, si no me amaras no me habrías abierto las puertas de tu corazón.

- ¿Las puertas de mi corazón? – preguntó sin estar segura de a qué se refería.

- Tú me has dejado entrar en tu alma y has entrado en la mía… Tu sueño… - respondió mientras apoyaba débilmente su cabeza en el hombro de Akane.

- ¿En verdad eres tú Ranma?... Me preocupas… - dijo la chica del cabello azulado. Las imágenes del sueño acudieron a su mente…

"Algo malo le pasó a Ranma, por eso actúa tan raro." – pensó Akane – "Pero ha vuelto, esta a mi lado de nuevo… Te sacaré de esto mi amor, y todo será como antes o mejor aún si tú me amas como has dicho"…

…

Mientras tanto, en el interior del salón que exhibía la colección de arte egipcio cuya protección habían encargado a los miembros del Dojo Tendo, Ryoga se encontraba tendido en el suelo, peligrosamente amenazado por la hoz del misterioso Hakuron.

- Eres un ladrón – dijo Ryoga con desprecio.

- El dueño de estas cosas también lo es.

- ¿El señor Oyamada?

- No, el tipo que rentó el salón de ese viejo.

- ¡Ja!... ¿Y qué fue lo que robó? – dijo el chico de la pañoleta con tono sarcástico.

- Mi vida – respondió Hakuron.

- ¿Tu vida? – preguntó Ryoga sin comprender.

- Lo siento pero ya me voy – dijo el chico de la negra capucha guardando su hoz, tras lo cual dio un gran salto y salió del salón a través del agujero en el techo por donde habían volado los señores Tendo y Saotome.

- ¡Espera un momento! – gritó el muchacho del pañuelo amarillo levantándose – esto aún no ha terminado – y de un salto salió por el mismo lugar utilizado por su adversario.

No tardó en vislumbrar desde el tejado la figura encapuchada deslizándose velozmente entre los arbustos. Dando hábiles saltos logró situarse a espaldas de su enemigo, pero antes de poder avanzar más y atacarlo, unas dagas, veloces como una ráfaga de viento, se cruzaron frente a él y se clavaron en un árbol cercano. Hakuron se volteó a ver a Ryoga y luego ambos miraron en dirección de donde provenían las dagas. La figura de un niño de diez años salió de entre los arbustos, era un chico de estatura normal para su edad, cabello castaño cobrizo atado en una diminuta coleta apenas visible, ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda, sus facciones finas y delicadas debido a su edad formaban la expresión de un guerrero. Vestía un traje chino celeste, con botones, cinta amarrada a la cintura, muñequeras y zapatos color negro.

- Deja en paz a mi maestro Hakuron – dijo el chiquillo con voz desafiante.

- No te metas en esto Xiao–Lang – dijo Hakuron al niñito – este sujeto es muy fuerte.

- Yo también lo soy maestro.

- Lo que tú digas Xiao–Lang – suspiró Hakuron.

- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! – exclamó Ryoga – Nuestra pelea aún no ha acabado Hakuron.

- ¡Uf! Pero ya te dije que no quiero pelear contigo… Tengo otros asuntos de que preocuparme

- Déjemelo a mi maestro – dijo el niño.

- Deja de llamarme maestro… me incomodas… No soy tu maestro realmente.

- Pero yo quiero que seas mi maestro.

- Oigan dejen de ignorarme – exclamó Ryoga molesto.

Los tres tomaron posición de combate, lentamente las nubes fueron cubriendo el cielo nocturno, Ryoga se lanzó sobre Hakuron descargando contra él una serie de golpes de puños muy velozmente, sin embargo su oponente lo esquivaba con facilidad y de un salto se subió a las ramas de un árbol cercano seguido por Ryoga y Xiao–Lang. El despistado chico de la pañoleta amarilla se concentró en el deprimente pensamiento de ser derrotado por un perfecto extraño, juntó su ki entre las manos y la lanzó contra el encapuchado gritando:

- ¡Rugido de león! – para sorpresa de Ryoga, su enemigo enfrentó la técnica empleada con una esfera de ki, que el muchacho ya conocía… - no puede ser, esa técnica es de…

En el dojo Tendo, Akane calentaba un poco de agua en la cocina… Le extrañaba que Ranma actuara tan distinto de como él era realmente - "Tal vez recuperar su forma original le ayude" - pensó la joven mientras retiraba la tetera del fuego. Regresó al comedor y encontró a la pelirroja con la mirada perdida en el estanque, Kasumi se mantenía al lado de la pequeña mirándola con preocupación. La chica del cabello rojo se levantó y se dirigió al estanque, se sentó en una de las piedras que lo rodeaban y alzó sus manos al cielo, que en esos momentos era iluminado por un rayo, la chica parecía una actriz sobre el escenario.... Pequeñas gotas se dejaron caer antes de que las nubes que cubrían el cielo vertieran su contenido. La pequeña pelirroja no tardó en estar completamente mojada.

- Mejor entra – dijo Kasumi a la chica del cabello rojo, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Ranma, te traje agua caliente – agregó Akane, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la aludida – ¡Entra por favor Ranma! – ante estas palabras sí reaccionó y entró en la casa.

Apenas hubo entrado Akane vertió el contenido de la tetera sobre la chica pelirroja, esperando ver el verdadero y atractivo aspecto de su prometido… pero no… cayó hasta la última gota de agua caliente y aún había una chica de cabello rojo frente a ella… no el chico de cabello negro azabache…

- ¿Ranma? Pero… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Akane, sorprendida, y visiblemente angustiada., mientras la luz de un nuevo rayo iluminaba el patio…

…

Ryoga miró impactado a su oponente, cuya capa se había soltado debido a la fuerza del choque entre las esferas de energía negativa y positiva… Un rayo iluminó el cielo permitiéndole a Ryoga contemplar el negro cabello que caía suelto y desgreñado sobre los hombros, esos ojos azul oscuro, ese rostro que conocía tan bien…

- ¡Ranma! – alcanzó a decir antes de que la lluvia cayera sobre él trasformándolo en una pequeña cría de cerdo negro. El muchacho de cabello negro se dirigió hacia el cerdo, pero éste corrió alejándose de él.

- Se convirtió en cerdo… Debe ser un hechizo… ¿Cómo me llamaste? No alcancé a escucharte bien – susurró el chico.

- ¡Maestro Hakuron! – exclamó Xiao–Lang tras él – ¿Dónde está el chico con el que luchabas?

- Se fue – respondió el aludido.

- Cobarde.

- Él me conoce… Estoy seguro de que reconoció mi rostro, dijo un nombre…

- ¿Cuál?

-No alcancé a oírlo bien… ¿Te das cuenta? Estuve a punto de saber cual es mi nombre…

En el Neko Hanten, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ko–Long y Xian–Pu miraron sorprendidas a dos muchachas entrando al restaurante chino. Una de ellas vestida con un impermeable, bajó su capucha para revelar el rostro de la joven Akane Tendo, la otra, vestida también con un impermeable era Ranma, con el rojo cabello suelto y desgreñado.

- ¡Ni hao airen! Al fin volver – exclamó Xian–Pu muy feliz y dispuesta a estrechar a la pequeña chica entre sus brazos.

- Pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar? – preguntó Ko–Long, con voz grave, sorprendida y preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasar bisabuela? – preguntó la joven amazona.

- Esa no es Ranma, no completamente… es solo una parte… de su alma… su alma se ha dividido.

- ¿Una parte de su alma? – preguntó Akane angustiada – Si es una parte de su alma, entonces… ¿Dónde esta su cuerpo?

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Reedición del capítulo 3. Recuerdo que en su momento, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, ahora revisando modifiqué varias cosas, sobretodo algunas descripciones. Lo que más me gusta de este capítulo, es el sueño de Akane, quise que fuera una descripción de hechos sutiles y surrealistas, con contradicciones obvias pero naturales como en un autentico sueño ¿se aprecian? Por ejemplo, Akane sabe que Ranma se convierte en chica con el agua fría por eso al entrar al agua y ver a Ranma chica la siente fría, luego al sumergirse el agua es cálida y Ranma es chico.

En el capítulo 2 Akane reconoció para si misma estar enamorada de Ranma, su ausencia la hizo entrar en razón ¿recuerdan? Por eso ella en sus pensamientos reconoce su amor por Ranma de manera más natural, pero las cosas aún no serán fáciles para esta pareja ¿qué le ha sucedido a Ranma?

Nota curiosa, al escribir este fanfic inventé al personaje Xiao-Lang y me quedó gustando. Mucho después inventé la historia "Nueva Generación" esa historia se me ocurrió cuando ya tenía más conocimiento del manga y había leído varios capítulos. Al ser "Ranma medio y el Dragón negro" una historia nacida desde el anime, no quise mezclarla con "Nueva Generación" pero quería reutilizar a Xiao-Lang…. Así que básicamente en "Nueva Generación" re aparece, pero cambiando detalles de su pasado, su apellido y color de cabello para que las historias no se mezclen, vaya enredos hago… Cuando termine "Ranma medio y el Dragón Negro" continuaré "Nueva Generación" que se quedó publicado y estancado en el capítulo 1 y era la historia de los hijos de Ranma y Akane, lo más cercano a una historia original que he publicado, al menos un primer capítulo jajaja.

Espero sus reviews para saber que opinan.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 4: ****Angustias en medio de la tormenta**

El cielo se estremecía debido a los rayos y los truenos, llovía furiosamente y el viento soplaba con fuerza, colándose por cualquier resquicio para dejar sentir el frío de aquella noche. En el Neko Hanten dos muchachas, totalmente ajenas a la tormenta, contemplaban angustiada a una pequeña pelirroja de mirada perdida.

- ¿Su alma fue dividida? Pero… ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? – Akane formulaba preguntas que venían a su mente en un mar de confusión. Durante tres meses sufrió la misteriosa ausencia de Ranma, de pronto todo pareció solucionarse cuando lo vio en la entrada de la casa, luego la extraña actitud de la pelirroja y el misterioso sueño la confundieron y ahora esto… Un alma dividida ¿Y Ranma? ¿Dónde estaba? ... Nada se había solucionado aún, Ranma no regresó realmente…

- No entender bisabuela ¿Cómo ser un alma? verse tan… sólida.

- Se trata de una materialización del ki – dijo la anciana, escrutando con la mirada cada detalle de la pelirroja.

- ¿Materialización del ki? – preguntaron al unísono la joven amazona y la menor de las Tendo.

- Ranma tiene una maldición peculiar… mucho más que la tuya Xian-Pu dijo la anciana sentándose en una de las sillas del restaurante, Akane y su bella rival se sentaron frente a la anciana, dándole la espalda a Ranma que se había sentado lejos y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás con la mirada perdida.

- No entender – dijo la chica del cabello violeta a su bisabuela.

- Las pozas de Jusenkyo traen misteriosos efectos… Todo depende de la poza en las que caes… Tú caíste en la de una gatita, cambia tu cuerpo, pero no causa mayores alteraciones en tu energía, tal vez solo una que otra molestia… Pero Ranma… él cayó en la de un ser humano.

- ¿Cuál ser problema con eso bisabuela?

- No sería una situación extraña de haber caído en la de un humano con… bueno, su mismo género, pero cayo en la poza de una chica.

- Xian-Pu aún no entender.

- Bien, la maldición de las pozas no afecta mayormente cuando caes en la de un animal, pero sí, cuando caes en la de un humano, dependiendo de las características del humano que perdió la vida en la poza serán los efectos que la maldición tendrá en la mente y el alma del hechizado por las aguas. Por ejemplo ¿recuerdan al espadachín que vino desde Jusenkyo para castigar a todos los maldecidos por las pozas que usaban el hechizo para conveniencia propia? – dos de las tres chicas allí presentes asintieron con la cabeza, cierta pelirroja aun estaba totalmente perdida – Pues bien – continuo explicando la anciana – según lo que me contaste Xian-Pu, ese hombre se volvía muy amable al contacto con el agua fría porque había caído en la poza de un monje muy amable ¿verdad? – la joven amazona volvió a asentir con la cabeza – Verán, no es que ese guerrero adoptara la personalidad del monje, era la amabilidad que había dentro del corazón de ese hombre.

- Entiendo – dijo Akane – Ese hombre violento escondía amabilidad dentro de si pero al caer en la poza de un hombre pacífico la maldición le afectó liberando la amabilidad oculta en él cada vez que su cuerpo cambiaba.

- Exacto – corroboró la anciana.

- ¿Qué tener que ver espadachín con problema de airen?

- Es solo un ejemplo para que comprendan lo que explicaré a continuación – contesto la vieja amazona.

Continué por favor – pidió la chica del azulado cabello corto.

– Bien – continuo la vieja mujer - como todos saben cada ser humano tiene en si dos energías, una femenina y otra masculina, el hombre tiene mayor cantidad de energía masculina y la mujer tiene mayor cantidad de energía femenina, lógicamente. De esta forma se equilibra el ki de cada persona, dándole estabilidad a su mente y a su alma. Sin embargo la maldición de Ranma desequilibró estas energías, al caer en la poza de una chica y convertirse en mujer su parte femenina se separó de la masculina… Energías opuestas separadas en una misma alma… Así como en ese espadachín se dividieron la agresividad y la amabilidad de ese hombre… en Ranma se dividieron sus energías masculina y femenina… ¿Me explico?

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo lo que ha dicho? – preguntó Akane, aunque creía saber medianamente lo que la anciana explicaría.

- Miren – contestó la vieja amazona mirando con seriedad a las dos muchachas que la observaban con atención – No se como ocurrió esto, pero el alma de este muchacho se dividió por completo, la chica pelirroja que vemos aquí es una materialización de la energía femenina de Ranma… Habrá que tener mucho cuidado con ella.

- ¿Podría ser tan peligrosa como la vez en la que el maestro los separo con ese extraño incienso chino? – preguntó Akane.

- Mmmm, no, el truco de la separación de cuerpos produjo otro tipo de efecto. La mujer que nos atacó no era Ranma, era un espíritu maligno con la apariencia y parte de la personalidad femenina del muchacho, motivo por el cual el cuerpo de Ranma era el único compatible para una posesión. Eso – dijo Ko-Long – apuntando hacia la pelirroja, Akane y Xian-Pu voltearon para mirarla y luego volvieron a fijar su vista en la anciana – fue muy distinto a la situación actual. Ella es… energía femenina pura, sin contraparte masculina, es decir esta desequilibrada y para peor, como la base de su esencia es masculina… La pobre criatura es totalmente inestable, a eso me refiero con que se debe tener cuidado, demasiada inestabilidad podría destruirla y si eso ocurriera perderíamos a Ranma para siempre.

- ¿Cómo se le puede dar estabilidad? – Akane formuló esa pregunta sin poder disimular la angustia que sentía. En eso sintió el contacto de unas manos sobre sus hombros, volteó y vio a la pelirroja muy cerca de ella, mirándola otra vez con esa mezcla de tristeza, ternura y pasión.

- Akane…

- Xian-Pu darle estabilidad a airen – dijo la joven amazona, molesta de que "su Ranma" se le acercara a Akane de esa forma. Con actitud decidida, apartó a la pelirroja de la menor de las Tendo, la pequeña muchacha comenzó a llorar.

- Pero yo quiero estar con Akane – dijo bajando la cabeza, ocultando sus brillantes ojos azul claro con su desgreñado cabello carmín. De forma casi imperceptible, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se volvió traslucido.

- Xian-Pu ya déjalo – musitó Ko-Long con una intensa amargura en su voz.

- ¿Qué decir? Xian-Pu no dejar a airen. Xian-Pu amar a airen más que a nada en el mudo.

- Lo se… y nada me haría más feliz que verte casada con él, tú bien sabes eso, yo he hecho todo por unirlo a ti, he recurrido a todo mi ingenio, a toda la magia… pero si no lo dejas… morirá.

- ¿Qué querer decir? – lágrimas de infinita tristeza acudieron a los bellísimos ojos de la joven amazona.

- No llores – pidió la pelirroja con voz débil – no quiero verte llorar, no me gusta que la gente este triste… ¿Es mi culpa?... – Su figura iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Ko-Long cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si sintiera un gran dolor, entreabrió sus parpados, fijo su vista en Akane y suspiró.

- Eres la única que puede calmarla… ella sólo te escuchará a ti… Akane… mi nieta nunca ha ocupado ese lugar tan especial dentro de su corazón – la voz de la anciana se oía más triste que nunca.

- Ranma! – exclamó Xian-Pu, estrechando fuertemente a la pequeña pelirroja entre sus brazos, intentando aferrarla a ella, no quería que Ranma desapareciera… quería tenerlo a su lado para siempre.

- Si de verdad me quieres… ¿porqué no me dejas ser feliz?... ¿Por qué te haces tanto daño? – musitó Ranma. Los ojos de la joven amazona se abrieron desmesuradamente y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus blancas melillas como caudalosos ríos… En medio de la tormenta, sólo los sollozos de la chica del largo cabello violeta se escuchaban en el restaurante de comida china, mientras, lentamente, aflojaba sus brazos para liberar a la chica de hermosos cabellos carmesí.

Aún no perder esperanza airen… Wo ai ni… - dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo del Neko Hanten… La lluvia se mezcló con las lágrimas de una joven muchacha… la lluvia acarició con violencia el suave cuerpo de una triste gatita.

Akane miraba tristemente el lugar en donde hace sólo un instante estuviera Xian-Pu… A pesar de que la chica no era de su agrado, tampoco la odiaba, en realidad… Si no estuvieran enamoradas del mismo hombre tal vez hubieran podido ser grandes amigas.

- Akane… - musitó débilmente la voz femenina de Ranma, mientras se acercaba y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica del cabello azulado – Te quiero tanto… - Akane la estrechó entre sus brazos como lo hiciera Xian-Pu momentos atrás y acarició el rojo cabello de la pequeña muchacha que en realidad era una parte del hombre que amaba.

- ¿Qué te pasó Ranma? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? – musitaba la menor de las Tendo mientras contemplaba como el traslucido cuerpo de la pelirroja volvía a verse sólido.

- Debemos encontrar el cuerpo de Ranma – susurró la anciana, cuya voz se quebraba por la tristeza que le provocaba saber el dolor que sentía su querida bisnieta.

- Pero... ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Akane angustiada - ¿Dónde podem…? - pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, fue interrumpida por los suaves labios de la pelirroja que repentinamente rozaron los suyos… La chica del cabello azul ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, se dejo llevar correspondiendo con dulzura al apasionado beso de la pequeña pelirroja…

Sólo había oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de abrir los ojos, ni siquiera podía moverse, estaba atrapada dentro del cuerpo y sentía el punzante dolor de algo muy filoso arañándole la piel… Apenas sentía los latidos de su corazón y le costaba respirar… Se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo…

Abrió los ojos, respirando con dificultad, se encontraba acostada en el piso del Neko Hanten con la cabeza apoyada en las faldas de la pelirroja. Miró fijamente los ojos azul claro de la chica Ranma. Volvió a cerrar los párpados durante un instante, suspiró, volvió a abrirlos y luego se incorporó con dificultad. La anciana amazona contemplaba la escena con una extraña expresión reflejada en su rostro.

- El beso de la posesión de alma y cuerpo – musitó la anciana sorprendida – no comprendo como fue que Ranma aprendió a realizar trucos como ese… Tal vez es solo instintivo…

- ¿Beso de la posesión de alma y cuerpo?... ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Akane.

- Veras, cuando un espíritu carente de cuerpo se contacta con un ser de carne y hueso es capaz de posesionar el cuerpo y controlar el alma de esa persona… Los espíritus que si poseen un cuerpo, al estar separados de él, pueden realizar una posesión también, aunque puede llegar a ser mucho más compleja… Pueden posesionar el alma y el cuerpo de otra persona y trasladar a su propio cuerpo el alma posesionada… Mientras más intimo sea ese contacto es más fácil el proceso, por eso el mejor modo para el espíritu es besar los labios de aquel a quien desea posesionar ¿Has entendido?

La menor de las Tendo quedo aturdida, ya de por si se sentía extraña y aunque no entendió bien la explicación de Ko-Long, en su interior sabía lo que quería decir… Durante un instante el alma de Akane se había desdoblado y posesionado el cuerpo de Ranma… Esa oscuridad… ese dolor… era lo que Ranma estaba sintiendo… Su amado Ranma estaba muriendo y ella ahí sin poder hacer algo para salvarlo… sin siquiera saber donde estaba…

- Ranma… ¿Dónde estas? – Akane apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja y posó sus pupilas en los ojos azul claro… - ¿Dónde estas? - preguntó Akane zamarreando a la chica de la trenza carmín con cuidado, pero sin ocultar la angustia que sentía.

- No lo se… En verdad no lo se… - contestó con tristeza…

…

La tormenta había tomado de improviso a muchas personas, algunas se habían refugiado en el U-chan para aprovechar de comer algo mientras llamaban por teléfono a sus casas. Poco a poco el local de comida japonesa fue vaciándose hasta dejar a su dueña completamente sola. La joven cocinera de largo cabello castaño decidió cerrar al local e ir a dormir. Limpió el lugar y luego salió a colocar el cartel de "cerrado". Estaba en eso cuando un ruido la distrajo, miró a su alrededor… nada, pero el ruido continuaba, parecía venir desde el suelo, fijó su vista en el piso y, para su sorpresa, encontró al pequeño cerdo negro de Akane.

- ¿No eres la mascota de Akane? – preguntó Ukyo al pequeño animal.

- Cuic, cuiiiic.

- Ven aquí, vas a enfermar, te llevaré al dojo cuando pase la tormenta – acurrucó al cerdito en sus brazos y entró al local – Pobrecito, estas empapado – comentó. El pequeño P-Chan, sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que la chica del largo cabello castaño lo conducía al baño, ni que lo ubicó en la bañera… No se preocupó de que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que sintió un potente chorro de agua caliente…

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó la voz de Ryoga.

- ¿Ryo… Ryoga? – Ukyo no salía de su sorpresa al ver ante ella al apuesto chico… totalmente desnudo en el lugar donde segundos atrás hubiera un diminuto cerdito – ya veo… tú también padeces una maldición… Mmmm… - la chica meditó un instante… - ¡Pervertido! – gritó luego de un rato y golpeó a Ryoga con la enorme espátula que siempre llevaba consigo.

- Espera Ukyo…

– Tú duermes con Akane… te he visto acurrucado en su pecho… Y no le has dicho que… - la chica gritaba mirando a Ryoga con ira - ¡Peor aún!... ¡Estas desnudo en mi bañera! – gritó golpeándolo una segunda… tercera… cuarta… en fin… lo golpeó tantas veces que el chico perdió la cuenta.

- Ukyo…

- Vístete… hablaremos abajo, en el puesto de comida…

Rato después, Ryoga bajó vistiendo sus típicos trajes… sacados de quien sabe donde y se sentó frente a Ukyo.

- Mira… te explicaré todo…

- ¡Oh ya veo!– exclamó la chica luego de que el muchacho de la pañoleta le contara todo lo que le sucedió en China y como fue que pasó a ser la mascota de Akane – así que Ranma tiene la culpa… jejeje… con razón no le dice la verdad a Akane, se siente culpable, ahora comprendo porque siempre ha detestado ver a Akane con P-Chan.

- Hasta ahora todos han guardado el secreto… Ranma, Xian-Pu, la anciana… Tú, bueno… ¿se lo dirás?

- Si hago eso… ella te mataría… Bueno… No me parece correcto, pero no se lo diré aún… Eres tú quien debe hacerlo.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Puedes y lo harás… No me parece justo para Akane.

- Mmmm

- No tiene que ser de inmediato.

- Ukyo… Hay algo más que debo comentarte…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Se trata de Ranma…

- Ran-chan… - las dulces facciones de la muchacha adoptaron una triste expresión.

- Lo vi hoy…

- ¡¿Qué?

…

En medio de la lluvia, ocultos entre las sombras, dos figuras corrían velozmente, al parecer, intranquilos. No tardaron en aparecer un gran número de siluetas rodeándoles.

- Maestro Hakuron – dijo la voz de un niño.

- Lo se Xiao-Lang – contestó su acompañante – ya se percataron… - Ambos se detuvieron en seco y adoptaron posición de combate.

- ¡Devuelve eso Hakuron! – exclamó una mujer en medio de la oscuridad.

- No bromees… Por cierto… Si ustedes iban a venir ¿para qué enviaron a gente inocente a pelear conmigo?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – contestó la mujer, blandiendo una lanza ante el muchacho, quien sacó su hoz.

- ¡Jyaaaaaa! – el chico se lanzó a la mujer atacándola con su arma, ella se defendió con la suya e iniciaron la batalla. Xiao-Lang reunió un gran número de dagas entre sus dedos y las lanzó a los acompañantes de la mujer, algunos no pudieron evadirlas y los cortes los distrajeron, otros en cambio, las esquivaron y atacaron al pequeño.

- ¡Ataque de la ilusión! – gritó el niño sacando varias hojas y esparciéndolas, inmediatamente aparecieron varios Xiao-Lang en diversos sitios, distrayendo a sus atacantes. Aprovechando esa distracción, el verdadero Xiao-Lang sacó más dagas y las lanzó contra la oponente de su maestro. La mujer esquivó hábilmente las dagas y atacó al niño con su arma, pero antes de poder tocarlo, la lanza fue arrebatada de sus manos, cayendo varios metros lejos de ella.

- Recuerda que yo soy tu rival – dijo irónicamente el chico del largo cabello negro – ¡Cuidado Xiao-Lang! – exclamó al ver que los compañeros de la mujer se recuperaban y dirigían sus ataques al niño – ¡Es hora de tu técnica especial!

- Claro – contestó el pequeño, y sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño aro, concentró su ki, un aura roja rodeó su cuerpo – Técnica especial de la familia Tao… ¡Cadenas negras del dragón! – Varias cadenas surgieron del aro y apresaron a sus enemigos.

- Se que es difícil esa técnica, pero mantenla un instante – dijo el chico de cabellos azabache – Ahora probaré el poder de estos objetos – dicho eso, sacó de su negra capucha el brazalete que había robado y un cetro negro con cabeza de serpiente. Acercó el brazalete a la boca de la serpiente y concentró en ello su energía, un aura azul le rodeó y la boca de la serpiente se cerró en torno al aro del brazalete, la serpiente del brazalete abrió la boca, el cetro comenzó a curvarse hasta que la punta se introdujo en la boca de la serpiente del brazalete.

- ¡No! – chilló la mujer – No te saldrás con la tuya… perdiste… El dragón nos pertenece…

- Ouroboros – musitó Xiao-Lang.

La lluvia aumentó su intensidad, el viento se volvió más frío, mientras un suave lamento similar al sutil y desgarrador sonido de un violín se dejó oír…

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Este capitulo no fue tan difícil de re editar, a decir verdad, sólo le corregí errores ortográficos y uno que otro de redacción. Recuerdo que al ser un capitulo en el que explicaba muchas cosas me costó mucho ordenar las ideas para explicarlas de manera coherente y que no resultara un capitulo tan aburrido. Creo que en su momento logré en gran medida lo que quería y por eso ahora no modifiqué demasiado. Para esta historia se me ocurrió una trama muy compleja para la cual me documenté bastante con mucha información de mitos y leyendas, el resto fue modificar, interpretar, reinventar y utilizar toda esa información para ir tejiendo la tela de araña que se me hizo este fanfic, aún queda mucho por resolver y mucho por explicar ¿no les parece? Ranma esta en un grave peligro y Akane hará todo lo posible por rescatarlo ¿lo logrará?

Espero sus reviews, sus opiniones son valiosas para mí.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo + **


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 5: ****La sombra del Dragón**

El sonido de la lluvia se mezclaba con el susurro cada vez más violento que el frío viento emitía. Dos espátulas cayeron sobre un okonomiyaki, que aún no estaba terminado, con un ruido sordo.

- No puede ser… - musitó la angustiada voz de Ukyo.

- Es tal y como te lo digo… Ranma no era el mismo… No es raro que estuviera robando… todos sabemos que él es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sus propósitos… pero… ¿Hacerme la desconocida de esa manera?... ¿Presentarse con otro nombre?... Incluso mencioné el nombre de Ranma en un momento y no pareció reconocerlo, no me fije en ese detalle porque, como ya te dije, no sabía que él era Ranma.

- Debe tener amnesia… Si no recuerda su nombre y nadie pudo decírselo… Debió de adoptar un nuevo nombre…

- Pienso lo mismo…

- Además, si lo que me cuentas es cierto… Ranma encontró una cura para su maldición. Eso es genial ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

- No lo se…

Mientras el chico parecía meditar, una expresión de triunfo iluminó el rostro de la joven cocinera…

- "Si Ranma tiene amnesia… puedo decirle que yo soy su prometida y convencerlo de que él me ama… para cuando recuerde ya se habrá enamorado de mí y podremos estar juntos" - pensaba la muchacha, mientras en su mente aparecía una imagen de ella junto a Ranma…

- "Ukyo… me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo" - decía el chico de la trenza.

- "Oh Ranma ¿podrás perdonarme? se que tú y yo sólo éramos amigos pero…"

- "Descuida, a partir de ahora eso cambiara, estuviste a mi lado cuando me quede sin recuerdos… todo te lo debo a ti Ukyo… te amo…" - Un fondo rosa lleno de resplandor les rodeaba mientras las hojas de cerezo caían sobre ellos… Lentamente sus labios fueron acercándose…

- ¡Ay Ranma! – exclamó la chica tomando su enorme espátula y dándole con ella un duro golpe en la cabeza al chico de la pañoleta.

- ¡Aaaaah! – gritó Ryoga. Ukyo reaccionó.

- Perdón Ryoga – dijo sonriendo apenada mientras un tenue rubor adornaba sus blancas mejillas y una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa… - comentó el chico mientras sobaba el sitio golpeado por el inmenso instrumento de cocina.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ukyo intrigada, había terminado de preparar el okonomiyaki y se lo servía a Ryoga.

- Mira, al principio no reparé en eso pero… Él dijo algo que…

- ¿Qué? Ya no le des más rodeos ¡tonto! – exclamó la muchacha con impaciencia.

- Bien, él dijo que el dueño de la exhibición le había robado su… vida…

- ¿Qué le robó su vida?... ¿Qué querrá decir?

- No lo sé pero…

- Por cierto Ryoga… - los azules ojos de la joven se posaron en el piso, sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares. Su mente volvía a repasar el plan que recién se le había ocurrido, deteniéndose con especial énfasis a lo que ocurrió en su imaginación luego de que sus labios se acercaran bajo los cerezos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Bueno… ¿Dónde esta Ranma ahora?

Ryoga y la muchacha se miraron a los ojos durante un rato… La expresión en el rostro de Ryoga lucía una profunda incomodidad mientras la joven cociera le contemplaba con la ilusión dibujada en su semblante…

- No lo se… - dijo finalmente. El ilusionado rostro de la chica se distorsionó en una expresión de furia.

- No lo sabes… ¿No lo sabes?

- Me fui en cuanto comenzó a llover… estaba muy confundi… - Por milésima vez en esa noche sintió como la enorme espátula de Ukyo caía pesadamente sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!– gritó la chica visiblemente enfadada – ¡No sirves!

- Perdóname Ukyo – decía lastimosamente el muchacho.

…

Nuevos rayos cruzaron el cielo y los truenos dejaron sentir su furia. Ante las miradas de sus rivales y del pequeño Xiao-Lang, el chico del largo cabello azabache sostenía el aro del brazalete, que unido al báculo por las bocas de las serpientes, formaban un círculo.

- Ahora si recuperaré mis recuerdos… recuperaré mi vida… - susurró. Concentró sus energías y el objeto entre sus dedos, comenzó a brillar. El suave lamento que asemejaba un coro de tristes violines se extendió, los cabellos negros del muchacho se extendían a su alrededor, moviéndose sutilmente como si cada cabello tuviera vida propia… Más rayos se abrieron paso por el cielo nocturno y la silueta de un dragón se vislumbró dibujada sobre las nubes como una tenue sombra… Los truenos ya no podían aplacar el lamento de violín que cada vez era más fuerte y desgarrador.

- ¡No! – chilló la mujer.

- Ya nada puedes hacer Mekare – dijo Xiao-Lang con el triunfo reflejado en su voz y en su semblante – no puedes aprisionar al dragón negro… el dragón es libre… como el viento… no puedes aprisionarlo y mucho menos controlarlo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees – musitó Mekare desdeñosamente.

- Observa… el dragón se libera poco a poco… sin importar en donde lo hayas encadenado él se liberará gracias a ouroboros y vendrá aquí. Recuerda que en manos del maestro Hakuron el llamado es mucho más fuerte.

- ¡Niñito desgraciado! – chilló Mekare con desprecio.

- Shhhht… silencio Mekare – susurró en su oído uno de los jóvenes que la acompañaba.

- ¿Qué dices? – susurró la mujer.

- Recuerda los escritos de los antiguos acerca del ouroboros andrógino…

- Claro… no pensé en eso…

- Todo saldrá bien Mekare… El señor Faruk estará orgulloso… espera un poco y recuperaremos el ouroboros.

Unas sombras rodearon al chico del cabello azabache y el objeto que sostenía emitió un rayo de luz que se proyectó hacia el cielo.

…

Akane avanzaba por las calles llevando a la pequeña pelirroja agarrada de su brazo. La lluvia caía con violencia sobre ellas pero ambas se hallaban cubiertas bajo un paraguas que Akane llevaba y al cual le costaba sostener debido a lo fuerte que Ranma apretaba su brazo, por suerte llevaban puesto impermeables por lo que no importaba tanto si llegaban a mojarse. De pronto un triste lamento llegó a sus oídos… era como la desgarradora melodía de un violín… Ranma aferró su brazo con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño.

- Cuidado Ranma… me lastimas – pero la chica pelirroja no la oía, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y su mirada vagaba por las nubes… Akane miró en la dirección que apuntaban los azules ojos de su acompañante en el preciso instante en el que nuevamente el cielo se iluminaba por un rayo… durante unos segundos la chica del azulado cabello corto pudo vislumbrar la sombra de un dragón entre las nubes.

- Hakuron… - musitó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Akane, pero por respuesta, la chica pelirroja comenzó temblar… soltó el brazo de Akane y cruzó sus brazos apretándolos como si sintiera mucho frío – Ranma… ¿estas bien?... ¿Quién es Hakuron?

- La sombra – musitó en respuesta – Hakuron es… precisamente lo que su nombre indica… Hakuron significa Dragón Negro según la lectura china de los caracteres.

- Dragón negro… - susurró Akane – no entiendo muy bie… ¡Ranma! – la chica pelirroja comenzó a desaparecer como rato atrás le sucediera entre los brazos de Xian-Pu.

- Akane… - musitó débilmente.

- Ranma por favor resiste! – sollozó Akane con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. El paraguas cayó y rodó lejos impulsado por el viento… Contempló a la pelirroja frente a ella… El viento mecía sus rojos cabellos enmarcando su rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos carentes de brillo daban la sensación de que la chica carecía de vida… la extrema palidez de su piel ayudaba al efecto. Los labios entreabiertos de la pelirroja dejaron escapar un leve gemido de dolor… Akane estrechó a Ranma entre sus brazos sollozando.

- Akane… bésame…

- ¿Qué? – un tímido tono carmín adornó las mejillas de Akane.

- Quiero sentir tus labios… bésame… Te amo tanto… - musitó apoyado frágilmente su traslucido cuerpo en Akane

- Ranma… - la chica del cabello azulado no sabía que hacer.

- Déjame entrar en tu corazón… eso me hace más fuerte… bésame…

"Tú eres la energía femenina de Ranma… Claro… las mujeres somos mucho más sentimentales… por eso eres así…tú guardas su lado amoroso… tierno… emotivo… eres más frágil… Yo te ayudaré a recuperar esa fuerza, a que seas tu mismo… Ranma…"

En eso los pensamientos de Akane se interrumpieron al contemplar un rayo de luz extendiéndose hacia el cielo. El sonido de violines se hizo aún más fuerte.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la chica del cabello azulado mientras sentía como la pelirroja se aferraba débilmente...

- Llévame allí… donde se ve esa luz…

- ¿Seguro?

- Si… - Akane acercó sus labios a los de la pelirroja y los rozó suavemente… pero antes de poder consumar ese beso, la pelirroja cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

- No te preocupes… te llevaré a ese lugar… Resiste.

El viento que mecía con violencia las ramas desnudas de los árboles fue, de manera casi imperceptible, conformando un suave tornado que envolvió al chico de la negra capa meciendo sus cabellos azabaches, el delicado objeto que sostenía brillaba con mayor intensidad proyectando un rayo de luz cada vez más intenso a la vez que despedía tenues sombras que se confundían entre el imperceptible tornando envolviendo la figura del muchacho. Lentamente el cuerpo del joven fue tornándose traslucido, una sombra de cansancio se reflejó en su rostro y era evidente que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

- ¡Maestro Hakuron! – gritó Xiao-Lang con preocupación al percatarse del estado en el que se hallaba el muchacho. También él notaba el cansancio, sus fuerzas disminuían poco a poco intentando mantener su técnica.

- Jajajajajaja – rió Mekare al notar la situación – Pese a sus patéticos esfuerzos, nosotros ganaremos, sólo han intentado retrasar lo inevitable. Será mejor que nos regresen el ouroboros.

Sin que Xiao-Lang pudiera evitarlo, sus enemigos se liberaron de las cadenas que los apresaban y se lanzaron al ataque.

- ¡Maestro! – gritó el niño al ver como el muchacho de largo cabello negro caía inconciente, el objeto que sostenía se dividió nuevamente en un cetro y un brazalete, aunque la luz que emitía y las sombras que les rodeaba aun no desaparecían

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Mekare – quitémosle el ouroboros.

- No lo permitiré – musitó Xiao-Lang, pero sus fuerzas fallaban, apenas podía mantenerse en pie – un esfuerzo más… sus crímenes no quedaran impunes… no lograran sus propósitos… Maharet ¿Dónde estas?

…

- Apresúrate… - musitó débilmente la femenina voz de Ranma… Akane corría cargando a la pelirroja en su espalda, acercándose a la fuente de la luminosidad que poco a poco se debilitaba y casi desaparecía

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Akane confundida, aunque aliviada al ver que Ranma había recuperado el conocimiento.

- Déjame aquí… Apresúrate…. Él necesita tu ayuda…

- ¿Quién? No puedo dejarte solo…

- No te preocupes… no estaré solo…

- ¿Qué? – Akane no entendía de que hablaba la pelirroja. De pronto sintió una presencia tras ella - ¡¿Quien esta ahí?

- ¿Akane, hija?… - Eran Soun y Genma quienes se acercaban a ellas bajo aquella lluvia, cubiertos por un paraguas que mantenía la forma humana de Genma al mantenerlo a salvo del contacto con agua fría.

- Papá, Tío… ¿Qué no estaban trabajando cuidando la pieza de un museo?

- Si, pero Ryoga decidió hacerse cargo – dijo Soun.

- Así que nos retiramos – completó Genma.

- O sea que los derrotaron a ustedes dos y Ryoga continuo la pelea… - adivinó Akane.

- Eso es lo de menos… ¿Es Ranma a quien cargas? – preguntó Genma intentando vislumbrar el rostro del bulto que llevaba Akane en su espalda… Unos mechones de cabellos carmín le dieron la esperanza de que ese fuera su hijo.

- Bueno… si… - dijo algo indecisa - "Técnicamente si, es una parte de su alma"- pensó – necesito que cuiden de él… llévenlo a casa… - dicho eso colocó a Ranma en los brazos de Genma, mientras Soun sostenía el paraguas, y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia un parque, si lo atravesaba llegaría al lugar donde la luz acababa de desaparecer…

…

- Ustedes no obtendrán el ouroboros… - dijo entre las sombras la voz de una mujer.

La luz emitida por el ouroboros había desaparecido…

- Maharet… - susurró con rabia Mekare.

La mujer que apareció era alta, de largo cabello negro y ojos almendrados, tendría unos veinte años y su esbelta figura era ataviada por un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas confeccionado con lino blanco y dragones chinos bordados en hilo negro, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y al final de su escote podía verse un delicado prendedor de lapislázuli y mangas largas y anchas. En su mano llevaba una lanza idéntica a la de Mekare.

- Mekare… Deberías haber imaginado que vendría…

- Claro… tú les dijiste sobre el ouroboros…

- Era obvio… ¿Quien más?... Ni siquiera Faruk sabía que el ouroboros estaba en su poder… Sólo yo podía saber algo así… Y pensar que lo dejó expuesto en un museo como si fuera cualquier cosa ¡Ignorante!

- En eso tiene razón - dijo uno de los guerreros acompañantes de Mekare – Si el jefe hubiera sabido eso… nos habríamos ahorrado problemas… Mira que exponer algo valioso en un museo…

- ¡Cállate!– exclamó Mekare dándole al que había hablado un severo golpe en la cabeza.

Xiao-Lang observaba la escena con cautela… de manera casi imperceptible fue acercándose al inconciente muchacho de cabello negro, cogió el cetro… sólo faltaba el brazalete…

- ¡El niño tiene el ouroboros! – gritó uno de los hombres de Mekare. Inmediatamente los guerreros se lanzaron hacia el niño quien rápidamente huyó del lugar, perseguido por aquellos sujetos…

- Bueno Maharet… Yo seré tu oponente… - dijo Mekare arrastrando las palabras.

- Creí que irías por el ouroboros – se sorprendió Maharet.

- Primero me encargaré de ti… Además… mis hombres pueden con ese chiquillo…

- Parece que hace un instante él solo pudo reducirles… Incluyéndote…

- ¡Ja! Pero ahora se ha debilitado…

- Varios hombres contra un niño debilitado… Siguen siendo unos cobardes – masculló Maharet con desprecio.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Mekare lanzándose hacia su rival y asestando un mandoble con su lanza, Maharet usó la suya para detener el arma de su oponente y con rápidos movimientos se alejó de ella unos centímetros para luego embestir con fuerza, dio un saltó y atacó desde el aire. Mekare la esquivó y con movimientos veloces pareció desaparecer para reaparecer tras Maharet y no dudo en atacar. Maharet volteó rápidamente y detuvo el ataque.

Poco a poco los ojos azul oscuro del muchacho inconciente se abrieron… contempló la lucha entre ambas mujeres unos segundos y vislumbró el rostro de Maharet… Ella le guiñó el ojo mientras hacía un casi imperceptible gesto con la cabeza… siguiendo la dirección de ese gesto vio el brazalete que estaba a unos centímetros, lo tomó y lentamente se alejó del lugar…

- Cuídate Maharet – musitó – ¡Demonios!... ¿Dónde estará Xiao-Lang…?

…

Xiao-Lang corría pero las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban flaquearon del todo y no tardaron en alcanzarle…

- Danos eso niño – dijeron sus enemigos rodeándole.

- ¡Jamás! - gritó el chico y reuniendo lo último que le quedaba de energía dio un salto y se perdió entre los árboles de un parque cercano…

- ¡Tras él!

Los hombres se dividieron buscando al niño, el chico se recostó en una rama y se concentró en ocultar su presencia… Sin embargo no pudo más… sus párpados se cerraron… el cetro cayó de sus manos…

Akane corría entre los árboles y arbustos, de pronto tropezó y cayó. Se levantó, sobando las zonas adoloridas, se disponía a continuar su camino cuando un brillo entre el pasto la distrajo… había tropezado con una extraña figura negra brillante con forma de serpiente…

- ¿Qué será esto? – recordando que el traje de Ranma lucía adornos de serpientes, tuvo el presentimiento de que ese objeto podría ser importante, así que lo cogió y lo guardó… - Puede que sea una estupidez, pero creo que debo confiar en mis presentimientos - dijo para si y siguió corriendo… - "Ranma… resiste… haré lo que sea por salvarte…" – pensó con decisión.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Reeditados los capítulos anteriores y publicado el capitulo 5. Me esmeré todo un día en recuperar el archivo original de este fanfic y reeditar los cinco primeros capítulos para subirlos al hilo. Lo hice así para obligarme a mi misma a retomar la historia. Bueno, lo que queda es seguir reeditando los capítulos que siguen, pero…. No puedo darme el lujo de ir demasiado rápido porque tengo que sacar mi carrera, estoy en último semestre y tengo que concentrarme, pero como sólo es reeditar, trataré de hacerme un tiempo cada dos o tres semanas para reeditar un capitulo, dependerá también en gran parte del tiempo que tenga y de la acogida que tenga el fanfic. Admito que soy influenciable por el asunto de los reviews jejeje.

Espero que guste la historia hasta ahora.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo + **


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 6: ****"La marca del Dragón"**

La lluvia se calmó durante unos instantes, aunque aún caía con sorprendente fuerza sobre el asfalto. Un paraguas se movía velozmente por las calles del barrio de Nerima. Bajo él, un hombre de largo cabello negro y tupido bigote lloraba de emoción mientras sostenía con fuerzas el paraguas y cubrirlos así a él y a su compañero, un hombre de gafas y pañoleta blanca sobre la cabeza quien sostenía a una figura lánguida cubierta con un largo impermeable y tupida cabellera carmín sobresaliendo entre la capucha.

Soun abrió la puerta del hogar de los Tendo y llamó a la mayor de sus hijas. Kasumi y Nabiki se dirigieron a la entrada. Ambas lucían sorprendidas, y en el caso de Kasumi, preocupada.

- ¿Y Akane? – preguntó Kasumi al notar que la menor de sus hermanas no venía con los recién llegados.

- Ni idea – dijo Genma - nos dijo que cuidáramos de Ranma y luego se fue corriendo… ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Sabes algo Kasumi?

- Kasumi me iba a contar lo que esta pasando cuando ustedes llegaron – comentó Nabiki, mientras miraba a Ranma con curiosidad.

- En realidad… yo no se… esperaba que Akane me explicara… Ranma volvió, pero…

- ¿Pero que? – le apremiaron todos.

- Pero no puede volver a la normalidad… Le vertimos agua caliente y nada… Akane y Ranma fueron al Neko Hanten en busca de alguna posible explicación… Aparte de eso, Ranma parece tener algo de amnesia… Habrá que esperar a Akane para saber algo más.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y luego se dirigieron al comedor, allí tendieron a Ranma sobre un futón y luego se reunieron en torno a la mesa. Kasumi sirvió té, y se dedicaron a beberlo lentamente mientras Kasumi daba más detalles de lo ocurrido desde que Ranma apareciera en la puerta de la casa Tendo.

…

El muchacho de larga cabellera negra corría a toda la velocidad que su cansancio le permitía. Al llegar al parque, se ocultó tras unos árboles y observó a los hombres de Mekare. Captó que Xiao-Lang estaba en algún lugar de ese parque y que aquellos hombres aún no lo encontraban. Escabulléndose con agilidad comenzó él a buscar al niño cuidando de que sus enemigos no lo detectaran.

Mientras tanto, Xiao-Lang había recuperado el conocimiento, lo primero que notó al abrir los ojos fue que el cetro de serpiente ya no estaba en sus manos. Un vacío en el estómago lo sacudió al tomar conciencia de que había perdido el valioso objeto. Bajó del árbol y comenzó a registrar en derredor… nada… Lo sobrecogió una sensación de angustia, estaba temblando… si sus enemigos recuperaban el ouroboros, sabiendo lo que podían hacer con él, todo estaría perdido…

Los hombres de Mekare registraban el parque lo más rápido que podían. Uno de ellos detectó una sombra entre los árboles y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en aquella dirección. El muchacho de cabello negro se percató de ello… ¡Demonios, le habían visto! Trató de ocultar su silueta entre el ramaje, respirando con una regularidad un tanto agitada, pero lo suficientemente controlada como para que no le detectaran… Esperó unos instantes y luego asomó su mirada lentamente, esperando que el tipo no le viera. El sujeto corría a ras del suelo, el muchacho suspiró aliviado, lo más probable era que pasara de largo, cerró los ojos un instante, cuando el ruido de un golpe, una caída y unos gritos le sorprendieron.

El tipo había chocado de frente contra otra figura que también corría a toda velocidad. Ambos cayeron al suelo con un grito. El sujeto se recuperó de la impresión y observó a la persona contra quien había chocado. Se trataba de una muchacha de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, vestía un impermeable, la capucha se había bajado al caer revelando el joven y terso rostro de la chica y una mata de corto cabello azulado. Sin embargo lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue el objeto que había resbalado del bolsillo de su impermeable al caer y que ahora sostenía entre sus manos, un cetro en forma de serpiente.

- Vaaaya, vaya… - comentó con ironía - ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Akane se levantó con cierta dificultad, la inquietante mirada del hombre frente a ella le hizo prever peligro e inmediatamente se incorporó y se puso en guardia.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la chica con tono desafiante.

- No importa quien soy… lo que importa es el objeto que traes… ¿Acaso eres aliada de Maharet?

- ¿Maharet? No se quien es… - dijo la chica confundida y enojada.

- Ooooh, bien… ¿Y de donde sacaste ese cetro?

- Pues, me lo encontré tirado…

- Dámelo – exigió él, el cuerpo de Akane se puso rígido, en tensión, presintiendo peligro, presintiendo que no debía darle ese cetro… Echó un rápido e imperceptible vistazo su alrededor, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad, buscando un medio para escapar… Podía enfrentarse a ese tipo como artista marcial que era, pero algo en su interior le prevenía contra esa idea. Los segundos parecieron horas, gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Akane, sus músculos le dolían ante la tensión, pero no le molestaba mayormente, estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación en medio de una batalla.

Luego de un buen rato en que ambos contrincantes se miraban directo a los ojos, ideando el mejor modo de obtener ventaja, el tipo se lanzó hacia Akane, embistiendo, Akane esquivó haciéndose a un lado justo a tiempo, pero ante la velocidad del movimiento que tuvo que hacer, se desequilibró y cayó, momento que su oponente aprovechó para atacarla. Akane alcanzó a ver como estaba a punto de ser brutalmente agredida antes de cerrar sus párpados con temor… Espero el golpe… pero en lugar de eso, sintió unos protectores brazos jalarla a toda velocidad, antes de poder reaccionar se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de un hombre que la llevaba consigo, saltando las copas de los árboles. Su primer instinto fue el de revelarse, pero se congeló al oír una voz que le era maravillosamente familiar.

- No te muevas, ni grites, ni siquiera hables… Nos persiguen… No sólo el tipo que te atacó, varios más…

Siguieron así un buen rato… Akane se debatía entre una extraña confusión, cierto alivio y mucho temor… No se atrevió a moverse, se dejo llevar, y su voz era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Salieron del parque, saltaron hacia unos tejados, bajaron a una calle y se ocultaron tras lo que parecía un local de comida.

Finalmente el chico la bajó y ella posó sus pies en el piso. Pestañeó varias veces, contemplando a su salvador como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos… Frente a ella, con el largo cabello negro suelto y desgreñado, vestido con capa negra, con una expresión algo fría en su rostro y cierta inquietud destilando de sus ojos azul oscuro… Estaba Ranma… Ranma… Simplemente no podía creerlo… tanto tiempo sin verlo… tanto tiempo angustiada… Pero en medio de la sorpresa y el alivio ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien… La parte femenina de Ranma, la pequeña pelirroja, probablemente estaba en el dojo… Y Ranma se veía muy cambiado, no era el muchacho alegre, irónico, algo cínico, muy ególatra y definitivamente molesto al que ella conocía y amaba… No… Estaba diferente, sin embargo, tal vez estaba cerca de averiguar que estaba pasando, cerca, más cerca de recuperar a su prometido. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, esperando que él dijera algo… Durante un rato, él sólo se concentró en vigilar que no hubiera peligro, luego tomó la mano de Akane y le quitó el cetro.

- ¿Dónde hallaste esto? – preguntó con un tono un tanto violento, Akane quedó aturdida, esperaba otra cosa, alguna muestra de reencuentro, como ocurriera con la pelirroja… - ¿Dónde hallaste esto? – repitió él con impaciencia - ¿Dónde esta el chico que lo llevaba?

- N…no… no se – contestó finalmente… Lo encontré entre el pasto… pero… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así?

- ¿Y como quieres que te hable? Oh ¡Demonios!... ¿Dónde esta Xiao-Lang?... Mmmm… Supongo que dices la verdad… Tú no estas de parte de Mekare y Faruk, me doy cuenta que eres sincera… - colocó su mano derecha bajo la barbilla de la joven y la jaló levemente para poder mirarla a los ojos… Mantuvieron la mirada un instante, luego él suspiró y se apartó.

- Mira… Disculpa que haya sido un tanto grosero… - dijo el chico luego de un rato – Pero ese objeto lo traía un niño y puede que él ahora este herido… ¡Uf! Bueno… Gusto en conocerte… Me dicen Hakuron, aunque ese no es mi verdadero nombre… En fin… Puedes llamarme de ese modo…

Akane quedó aún más aturdida… Ranma no la reconocía… Y se estaba presentando con otro nombre…

- ¿Por qué te dicen Hakuron? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – preguntó, intentando sacarle algo más de información… Mientras el chico parecía meditar acerca de que debía contestar, Akane pensó en lo extraña de esa situación… Si no hubiera visto a Ranma chica antes, si no hubiera hablado con Ko-Long… probablemente le estaría gritando y golpeando al creer que eso era una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto…

- Mira… Me dicen así por una marca en mi brazo… Y por razones que no te conciernen… Y no me dirían de este modo si supiera cual es mi nombre... ¡Demonios!... Mira, no te metas en esto… Debo irme, puede que Xiao-Lang este herido…

El joven dio un salto al tejado, dispuesto a dirigirse nuevamente al parque. Akane salió de su paralítico estado de aturdimiento y gritó:

- ¡Ranma, espera! – pero ya era tarde, el chico se había ido… - No puedo perderlo ahora – musitó, y lo siguió corriendo, a pesar de que el muchacho no tardó en perderse de vista, la chica sabía la dirección en la que iba y siguió corriendo, lo más rápido que podía.

Al llegar al parque, el muchacho notó que los hombres de Mekare no estaban por ahí, probablemente todos, o al menos la mayoría, habían ido tras él y la chica… Las tripas se le retorcieron dolorosamente, no había pensado en que esa muchacha podía correr peligro si la dejaba sola y por un motivo que era incapaz de comprender, se sentía particularmente preocupado.

- ¡Maestro!

- Xiao-Lang!

- Maestro, me desmaye en un árbol y… me temo que el cetro… - decía el chico apresuradamente, hasta que se fijó en el objeto que el joven de cabello negro llevaba en sus manos - Ah… ¿Usted lo tiene?

- Si… Una chica lo encontró… Y ahora, vengo a caer en cuenta de que la dejé en una situación peligrosa… Será mejor que vaya a ver…

- Claro… entiendo… Por eso esos tipos salieron del parque…

- Quédate con esto – dijo el muchacho, entregándole al niño el cetro y el brazalete – Y ahora vete a casa… Maharet estaba en duelo con Mekare… Mejor espérala, no vayas a cometer errores…

- Bien maestro… - dijo el niño, el aludido esbozó una semi sonrisa y luego su rostro se ensombreció por completo, luciendo realmente triste… Se llevó las manos al cabello y lo sujeto con la mano derecha en una coleta, con la mano izquierda colocó esa improvisada coleta sobre el hombro.

- No se… Me da la sensación de que yo solía atarme el cabello… - murmuró el chico de cabello negro.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó el niño confundido.

- Es que… Cuando miré a esa chica a los ojos… - comenzó a explicar - Fue como si mis recuerdos quisieran volver, como si estuvieran justo ahí y yo apenas pudiera alcanzarlos… No se como explicarlo… En fin… Nos vemos Xiao-Lang – se despidió el muchacho antes de partir, en busca de la chica a la que tontamente había dejado... y a la que deseaba proteger… - "La conozco" - pensó… - "Por eso siento esto… yo la conozco"…

Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, apuró el paso, pero no necesitó avanzar demasiado, cerca de ahí, la chica del corto cabello azulado se encontraba en el piso, rodeada de tres tipos que la miraban amenazadoramente. La chica no parecía del todo asustada, como cualquier otra muchacha en una situación así, contenta no estaba obviamente, pero se le veía determinación en el rostro, no miedo…

- ¡Déjenla! – gritó el joven.

- Hakuron… Vaaya… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo burlonamente uno de los sujetos.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… Y el ouroboros ya no esta aquí… Ustedes perdieron…

- ¡¿Qué dices? – exclamó otro de los tipos – Aquí el perdedor eres tú.

- ¡Ja! Puede que no tenga memoria… Pero si hay algo que se… Es que yo jamás pierdo – contestó el muchacho altaneramente.

- Si, claro… - los tres sujetos adoptaron posición de combate enfrentándose al joven de cabello negro.

Luego de unos instantes en los que se observaron en busca de alguna fisura para el ataque, los tres tipos se lanzaron contra su oponente. Él los esquivó ágilmente, le propinó una certera patada a uno de ellos, enviándolo contra uno de sus compañeros, ambos salieron despedidos hacia un lado, luego arremetió contra el tercero, dio un salto y aterrizó en la cabeza del sujeto. Libre, momentáneamente, de esa molestia, tomó a la muchacha del brazo, la jaló y huyó de ahí llevándola en brazos.

- Menos mal… Pudieron lastimarte – comentó.

- Ya cállate Ranma… Sabes que pude encargarme de ellos yo sola – dijo Akane en forma mecánica, guiada por la costumbre.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó el muchacho aturdido.

- Ranma… Ese es tu nombre… - contestó ella, algo apenada.

- Vaaya… Mmmm… Ranma… Caballo salvaje… Me gusta… creo que me viene…

- Si, y mucho… - comentó Akane con sarcasmo.

- Lo sabía… - dijo Ranma de pronto.

- ¿Qué sabias?

- Que te conocía… No se… tal vez no pueda recordarte, pero me dio esa sensación -Akane se ruborizó ante ese comentario y se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó de pronto, tan distraída estaba con todo lo acontecido que se le habían olvidado ciertos asuntos de importancia.

- De momento, a ningún sitio, estoy intentando perder a algunos sujetos que nos están siguiendo.

- ¿Nos siguen?

- Si… Quieren saber donde me oculto, para luego atacar.

- ¿Me puedes explicar todo lo que esta pasando?

- Luego… Cuando vayamos a un lugar seguro… ¿Cambiando el tema? ¿Qué relación había entre tú y yo antes de que yo perdiera la memoria? – Akane se ruborizo intensamente.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque a pesar de que no te recuerdo… Siento que puedo confiar en ti… Y yo… bueno, yo no confío en la gente… y tengo la impresión de que siempre fue así…

- Mmmm… Bueno… La verdad, creo que no te fiabas mucho en otras personas, pero… no se…

- Da igual… Olvida la pregunta…

Luego de dar varias vueltas durante un buen rato que a Akane se le hizo eterno, Ranma se alejó de Nerima, dirigiéndose a otro sector de Tokio. Cuando finalmente Ranma la soltó, se hallaban en el balcón de un apartamento. Era un edificio no demasiado alto, y Akane calculó que se hallaban a unos cinco pisos de altura. El balcón se situaba en una diminuta terraza, adornada en las paredes con motivos chinos y egipcios. Un ventanal separaba la terraza del interior del apartamento. Ranma abrió el seguro e hizo un ademán a Akane para que entrara. Ella así lo hizo. Entraron a una sala amueblada tan sólo con una silla, dos futones, algunos cojines de distintos colores, un closet portátil de esos que se arman con unos cuantos fierros y tela encima y una caja que parecía ser la "mesa de comedor", un angosto y corto pasillo llevaba a la puerta de salida y otro a la puerta del único cuarto del diminuto apartamento. En el medio del pasillo que conectaba el salón con el cuarto había otra puerta con un letrero que decía baño ingles.

- Bueno – dijo Ranma mientras apretaba el interruptor de la luz – Bienvenida… Toma asiento… en donde se te ocurra.

Akane cogió un cojín y se sentó, Ranma se quitó la capa, revelando un traje chino color negro con botones blancos en forma de X que recorrían la camisa de mangas largas que, contrario a su costumbre, no llevaba arremangada y le cubría todo el brazo, cogió otro cojín y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Pues… Este apartamento lo rentó Maharet cuando se vino a Japón… Xiao-Lang y yo somos un par de allegados – Akane no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario.

- ¿Quiénes son Maharet y Xiao-Lang?

- Pues ellos me salvaron la vida… Mira, no se que pasó o como, pero esos tipos que te atacaron trabajan para un par de desgraciados… Faruk y Mekare… Y… bueno… Maharet me sacó del lugar donde me tenían…

- ¿Dónde te tenían?

- Pues no se… Ya te dije que no recuerdo… Por cierto… No me has dicho tu nombre… Por si no lo has notado, para mi es casi como si te viera por primera vez.

- Oooh, cierto… Todo resulta tan confuso… Pues… Mi nombre es Akane Tendo… - la muchacha de azulado cabello corto se sentía muy tonta al presentarse ante su prometido de ese modo, pero, en fin… - puedes llamarme solamente Akane – aclaró.

- Mmmm… Bonito nombre. Me gusta su significado… Escarlata…

- Etto… gracias… - Ahora si que se sentía extraña… ¿Ranma tratándola amablemente? ¿Haciéndole un cumplido? – ¡Uf! Me siento muy cansada – dijo de pronto, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, acariciando distraídamente los mechones de azulado cabello que caían por su frente… Y es que en poquísimas horas había vivido cientos de emociones aún más extrañas de las que solía vivir y eso era decir mucho.

- Mmmm… Puedes dormir en la habitación de Maharet… No creo que a ella le moleste… Hummm… Deberías darte un baño y cambiarte, puedes tomar algo de mi ropa, no te quedará bien, pero será por un rato, mientras se seca la que tres puesta.

- Llevo impermeable.

- Ya, pero con todas las vueltas que dimos, con la caída, etc… de seguro se te mojó igual.

- Tienes razón – accedió Akane.

Ranma abrió el closet portátil y sacó de ahí una camisa china color negro con mangas largas y botones dorados, lo bastante larga como para cubrir el cuerpo de Akane como lo haría un vestido corto hasta las rodillas.

Akane se dirigió al cuarto de baño estilo occidental, se metió a la bañera y se dio una ducha rápida. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, a lo extraño que era todo…

Al salir, vestida con la camisa de Ranma, miró al muchacho, contemplando distraídamente su brazo izquierdo, se había arremangado la camisa y en el pedazo de piel descubierta Akane contempló lo que parecía un tatuaje color negro con la definida forma de un dragón.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo? – preguntó.

- Una marca… esta marca me une a… Da igual… - contestó el chico algo triste - es por esta marca que me llaman Hakuron… Significa dragón negro según la lectura china de los caracteres…

- Si, lo se, hace poco alguien me lo dijo…

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el chico de pronto.

- Pero si ya te lo dije, soy Akane…

- No me refiero a eso… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué confío tanto en ti?

- Yo… bueno… - Akane no sabía que responder, sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata…

Ellos estaban comprometidos, pero era un acuerdo entre sus padres… De alguna forma y aunque lo negaban y se resistían a admitirlo, ellos sabían, en lo más hondo de su ser, que ese compromiso iba más allá de ese simple acuerdo… Por otro lado, recordaba las palabras de la pelirroja cuando dijo que la amaba, recordó sus tibios labios, sus apasionados besos…

- Olvídalo… - musitó el chico.

- Por cierto – dijo Akane tratando de cambiar de tema - tú si que estas empapado, deberías bañarte y cambiarte.

- No es necesario… no voy a enfermar por esto… Ya no puedo estar peor…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Maharet me lo dijo… Yo… sólo soy un fragmento de alma… No tengo cuerpo… Mi cuerpo esta en otro sitio…

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Akane… De alguna forma sintió que confirmaba lo que le había explicado Ko-Long, lo que ella ya había sospechado al notar que por primera vez, veía a Ranma chico bajo la lluvia.

- No lo se… Faruk y Mekare lo tienen… Me mantienen con vida porque necesitan de mí para…

- ¿Para que?... ¿Ranma?

Pero el chico era incapaz de articular palabra, la marca de su brazo brillaba con un tono blanquecino y parecía arderle. Ranma comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y su figura se desvanecía lentamente…

- ¡Ranma!

…

En casa de la familia Tendo, la chica pelirroja padecía el mismo suplicio, se retorcía de dolor, mientras un extraño resplandor se hacía notar a través de la tela de sus muñequeras.

La familia Tendo y el señor Saotome quedaron pasmados, sin saber que hacer, aterrados al notar como la figura de la muchacha pelirroja se desvanecía lentamente. Luego se unos segundos se incorporó, sentándose sobre el futón donde le habían recostado, movía sus manos como si alguien estuviera a su lado…

- Akane – musitó – Ayúdame… Reúnenos…

…

Akane se acercó a Ranma, él se sentó débilmente junto a ella, tratando de reponerse, aunque su cuerpo aún era traslucido.

- Akane – musitó, no con el tono de antes, si no con el que solía usar cuando nada de eso había pasado, cuando Ranma era él mismo… Perecía reconocerla…- Ayúdame… Reúnenos…

- Ranma… No entiendo…

La marca… la marca me une a ella… y a mi cuerpo…

- ¿A ella?

- La chica de cabello rojo…

…

- Ranma, hijo ¿De qué hablas? – decía Genma, pero Ranma no le veía, sus ojos en blanco, como si estuviera en otro sitio.

- La marca… la marca me une a él… y a mi cuerpo… El chico de cabello negro…

- ¿De qué habla? – preguntó Kasumi, asustada ante un espectáculo que ya le estaba pareciendo un tanto macabro.

- No se – dijo Nabiki – pero él no esta aquí con nosotros, le habla a otra persona… le habla a Akane…

…

- Si no me liberan… voy a desaparecer… La marca del dragón, es lo que provocó esto…- musitaron a la vez, en dos sitios apartados de Tokio, un chico de cabello negro y una chica de cabello rojo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Vengo llegando de una prueba, desde la última vez que subí (hace poco tiempo ¡increíble!) he estado de cabeza estudiando ¡Uf! Me siento muy cansada.

Espero que guste el capitulo, lo reedite ahorita aprovechando la ¿adrenalina? Que queda después de los nervios del estudio, luego me iré a dormir y probablemente me de un ataque de flojera. Ha sido rápido porque aunque este capitulo no lo subí antes, lo tenía escrito jejeje así sólo era cosa de releerlo y editarlo, corregir ortografía, redacción y uno que otro detalle.

Estoy reordenando el desparrame de fanfics que tengo. Hoy eliminé las historias que tenía en mi segunda cuenta porque, francamente, no se en qué estaba pensando cuando me hice dos cuentas… en fin, probablemente no sepan ni de que hablo, pero bueno, una de esas historias era un fanfic de Ranma con trama vampírica (escrito mucho antes de que el libro Crepúsculo se hiciera conocido, que conste) que nunca continué… pues bien, le seguiré a esa historia a medida que vaya reeditando Ranma ½ y el Dragón Negro así que próximamente (no me atrevo a decir cuando) la publicaré y le daré el final que merece ¡Espero que me apoyen con esa historia! Se titula "Amor teñido de sangre"… aunque es incluso más oscura que esta Jajaja

Hace un tiempo, en las notas de autora de otro fic dije que probablemente abandonaría los fanfics de Ranma… No lo haré o al menos eso espero, cuando acabe estas historias quiero empezar a escribir otra de vampiros. A ver si todo me va bien con mis planes de seguir escribiendo.

En fin… para terminar con mis latosas notas ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Akane al fin se reunió con la parte masculina de Ranma ¡y las cosas parecen complicarse! A ver si Akane logra salvar a Ranma, queda aún camino que recorrer.

Gracias a ELOWYN3, Tremuky, Sabrina, Kari14, syndy y jesisaotome por sus reviews ¡Le seguiré adelante con esta historia! Sólo ténganme paciencia jajaja

Saludos

**+ Kikyo +**


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 7: ****"La pelirroja desaparece"**

La marca del dragón… todo comenzó cuando esa marca apareció en su brazo izquierdo… Los recuerdos habían desaparecido… sólo leves destellos de conciencia…

Un muchacho de cabello negro azabache frente a una chica de cabello rojo carmín…

Recordaban haberse mirado a los ojos, sin verse realmente… Eran uno mismo y a la vez eran de algún modo, opuestos… Una amarga agonía les envolvía, un sonido, como melodía de violín… Sentían su cuerpo desgarrado, cada vez más débil… No le gustaba sentirse así, era fuerte, no débil… Ya no quería sentirse así… Poco a poco sus figuras se desvanecían, eran de algún modo absorbidas y un terror se apoderó de ellos… Tenían que estar juntos… eran uno solo… no debían separarse… pero su corazón se desgarraba lentamente en medio de una cada vez más dolorosa agonía… En medio de ese dolor sólo un rostro, sólo un nombre, aparecía entre sus pensamientos… "Akane"… Los ojos de la chica pelirroja se llenaban de lágrimas… Los ojos de él se volvían cada vez más fríos… Sus energías se desvanecían… Y entonces… Algo se destruía… gritos, caos…

Ella cayó débilmente, desvaneciéndose lentamente… Alguien la capturó y se la llevó de allí… Él estaba muy débil… también venían por él… Pero… Algo pasaba… gente peleando… sangre…

Recordaba el suave tacto de una mujer que lo sacaba de ese lugar… Recordó que ella lo cuidaba, con la ternura de una madre, y que desde entonces vagaba sin memoria, con Maharet quien lo había salvado y con el pequeño Xiao-Lang, ellos lo acompañaban e intentaban darle ánimos y esperanzas… Vagaba y vagaba en busca de la forma de recuperar su vida…

Mientras la pelirroja era atrapada entre cadenas… Apenas oía lo que ocurría a su alrededor… ¿Cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así?... Lo único que musitaba era el único nombre, aparte del suyo propio, que era capaz de recodar… Una chica la sacó de ahí, lo recordaba bien, Hikari era su nombre, se apiado de ella… Y ayudó a la pelirroja a escapar, pero… ¿Qué ocurrió después?... Alguien les descubrió, lastimaron a Hikari, recordaba las palabras que le dijo Hikari cuando yacía herida: "busca a esa persona tan especial para ti, esa que es dueña de tu corazón" ¿Y entonces?... Un riachuelo escarlata… ojos que se cierran… y silencio… Hikari estaba muerta… Y luego vagar, vagar sin conciencia de lo que realmente había pasado, sin verdadera conciencia de quien era… Lo único que movía sus pasos, era una única obsesión… Akane… Debía encontrar a Akane…

…

A un tiempo, en dos distintos sectores de Tokio, un chico de cabello negro y una chica de cabello rojo se desvanecían lentamente, intentando llegar a sus recuerdos… Intentando develar de ellos que hacer… Aferrándose a la vida con una fuerza salvaje, en medio de un intenso dolor…

- Ranma – gemía la muchacha del cabello azulado, aterrada, estrechando al chico entre sus brazos, rogando para que no se desvanecieran…

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó débilmente el chico – ella te esta llamando… ella quiere verte… Y yo… no se… ella quiere estar contigo…

- ¿Hablas de… de la chica pelirroja? – preguntó Akane, aunque conocía la respuesta.

- Si…

- ¿Y tú quieres estar conmigo? – Algunas lágrimas querían escapar de los marrones ojos de la chica… Ranma se desvanecía… lo estaba perdiendo… Ko-Long lo había dicho… Si se desvanecía… Ranma iba a…

- No lo se… - respondió él en un susurro - Ella… soy yo… Si ella quiere estar a tu lado… entonces, supongo que yo también… Pero no me has respondido… ¿Quién eres? Y no me refiero a tu nombre…

- Soy tu prometida… Nuestros padres lo acordaron, pero…si soy algo más que eso para ti… no lo puedo responder…

- Estoy… tan confundido…

- Ranma, por favor… Quédate a mi lado…

Él simplemente cerró los ojos, su agitada respiración se tranquilizó, y se mantuvo así, traslucido, aunque al menos, aún no se desvanecía del todo… Akane acercó sus labios a los de él y los rozó levemente, con suavidad…

- Habría deseado, que esto se diera de otro modo – musitó antes de unir sus labios con los de él y sellarlos en un beso, tan dulce y apasionado como los que le diera a la pelirroja…

…

En el dojo Tendo, Ranma recuperaba gradualmente los colores del rostro, aunque su figura seguía desvanecida, traslucida, como un fantasma… Sus labios se curvaron una débil sonrisa…

- Akane… - susurraba – Akane… - se llevó los dedos índice y medio a sus labios y emitió un leve gemido de placer.

La familia Tendo intercambió miradas de desconcierto. En eso, Ko-Long apareció, montada sobre su bastón. La anciana pasó su vista de la anonadada familia a la traslucida pelirroja.

- Se desvanece… Esta muy débil… Si esto sigue así, Ranma morirá – dijo Ko-Long preocupada - ¿Dónde esta Akane? – preguntó.

Nadie supo que responder, no sabían donde estaba Akane. Sólo se oía el tintinear de un cascabel al viento.

- ¿Señora, qué esta pasando? – preguntó Kasumi angustiada, rompiendo ese silencio que se había apoderado de todos luego de la pregunta de Ko-Long.

- Oh, bien… les explicaré… - dijo la anciana, y se dispuso a dar por segunda vez en aquella noche la larga explicación que antes diera a su nieta y a Akane.

…

Mekare bullía de furia… La habían vencido…

- Bien… mientras no estén junto a la pelirroja, aún tenemos oportunidad – musitó.

- Señorita Mekare, hemos encontrado información sobre la chica que huyó con Hakuron – dijo un hombre, uno de los tres que había sido abatido por Ranma cuando Akane había sido rodeada.

- ¿Y eso de que sirve? Probablemente esa chica se involucró por casualidad – dijo Mekare desdeñosamente.

- Pues el nombre de esa chica es Akane.

- ¿Akane? Ese nombre… Es el que la pelirroja repetía todo el tiempo… - murmuró la mujer.

- Exacto.

…

Akane lentamente se separó de Ranma, el chico lucía más corpóreo e iba recuperando los colores, aparte de eso no mostraba ni el mayor rastro de lo que acababa de ocurrir… Akane recordó los fervientes besos de la pelirroja, cargados de sentimiento, en cambio ese beso, había sido frío… muy frío…

- ¿Ranma? – musitó la chica del cabello azulado, él la miro con indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Bueno yo… - comenzó a decir Akane.

- Da igual… - la cortó ásperamente Ranma.

-¿Cómo que da igual? ¿Ese beso… no significo algo para ti? – preguntó Akane dolida.

- No… ¿Por qué habría de significar algo? – Ranma parecía confundido.

- Recién dijiste que… que la pelirroja… - balbuceó la chica.

- No se de que hablas… - volvió a cortarle el chico, de un modo algo brusco - recién dije que soy sólo un fragmento de alma… justo antes de que me debilitara… ¡Demonios… aún me siento débil!

El sonido de una llave en la cerradura los sobresaltó. La puerta se abrió y Akane vio a dos personas entrando al apartamento. Una de ellas era una bella mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos marrón almendrado, el otro, un niño de diez años con el cabello de un castaño cobrizo brillante y ojos de esmeralda.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó la mujer al ver a Akane, su postura se había vuelto rígida ante la presencia de aquella desconocida de corto cabello azulado.

- Mi nombre es Akane, soy la prometida de Ranma, el chico que ustedes conocen como Hakuron.

- ¿Ranma? – musitó el niño – A si que su nombre es Ranma… que apropiado, igual le hace honor a su nombre, ya que el maestro es como un caballo salvaje. Mucho gusto Akane, mi nombre es Xiao-Lang.

- Mi nombre es Maharet – musitó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa, más tranquila pues su instinto le decía que Akane era sincera – Me alegro mucho de que este chico al fin sepa su nombre y que este con alguien que lo conoce.

- Disculpen… ¿Ustedes saben que le ocurrió a Ranma?... ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Estuvo a punto de desvanecerse hace un instante – dijo la chica del cabello azulado con lagrimillas en los ojos, Ranma la miró con furia durante un segundo… y luego miro con miedo a Maharet cuya aura estaba pasando del azul, al morado, al rojo intenso…

- ¡Te dije!... ¡Te dije que no debías usar el ouroboros! ¡Gradísimo demente! ¡Sabías que era muy posible que eso te debilitara! ¡No puedes hacerlo sin tu otra mitad! – gritó Maharet en un estallido de furia con voz entrecortada por lo agitado de su respiración - ¡Todo lo que he hecho por ti será en vano si te mueres! En cuanto vi el rayo de luz extendiéndose al cielo y me di cuenta de tu imprudencia supe que esto pasaría… Me pregunto como es que sigues vivo…

- ¿Es cierto eso maestro? ¿Sabías el riesgo y aún así lo hiciste? – preguntó Xiao-Lang.

- Etto… bueno yo… - comenzó a decir Ranma.

- ¿Su otra mitad? – preguntó Akane - ¿Se refieren su parte femenina? Ahora entiendo por que ella quería llegar hacia el rayo de luz…

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó la mujer de negros cabellos - ¿Has visto a la pelirroja?

- He estado con ella… Cuando apareció en mi casa, creí que Ranma había vuelto... – contestó Akane.

- Ya veo… ¿Sigue ella en tu casa? – dijo Maharet un tanto ansiosa.

- Si… Mi padre y tío Genma deben de haberle llevado allá.

- Eso es maravilloso – exclamó Maharet – Si ambas mitades de Ranma utilizan los poderes del ouroboros todo se solucionará.

- Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo… Vamos a la casa de esta chica – dijo Ranma levantándose con impaciencia.

- Espera… No puedo ir usando tu camisa… - observó Akane - Y mi ropa seguro que no se ha secado aún.

- Te presto uno de mis vestidos – ofreció Maharet y tomando a Akane del brazo, la guió hasta la habitación.

En cuanto entró al cuarto, se sintió transportada a un museo. La habitación consistía en un saco de dormir tirado en un rincón, ropa de lino blanco desperdigada por doquier… Y numerosos artículos egipcios: pergaminos con jeroglíficos, figurillas extrañas, joyas… Era como ver un museo de cosas egipcias. Maharet revolvió entre sus prendas.

- No se si algo de esto te guste… Suelo vestir ropas tradicionales de mi país algo modernizadas… todas confeccionadas por mí en mi tiempo libre… Veras, es que yo vengo de Egipto.

- Vaaya, las prendas son hermosas y muy originales… Y hablas muy bien el japonés como para provenir de un país tan distante – comentó Akane sinceramente, Maharet se ruborizó y esbozó una gran sonrisa. La chica del azulado cabello corto escogió un vestido de lino blanco que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, con un bello accesorio dorado en el cuello, que recordaba mucho a los accesorios en los trajes de las pinturas egipcias y un cinturón dorado que combinaba perfectamente con aquel accesorio, como el traje no tenían mangas y hacía frío, se colocó un chaleco de hilo blanco, unas medias transparentes y unas botas pequeñas y blancas. Aunque las prendas le quedaban algo grandes, eran bastante cómodas y pudo arreglárselas para que se ajustaran a su figura.

- Te ves muy linda Akane – comentó Maharet.

- Gracias – dijo la chica algo ruborizada, sin embargo sus ojos se entristecieron.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, es sólo que… Ranma… él ya no es el mismo…

- Pues claro que no… Él no es Hak… digo…Ranma propiamente tal… es una parte de él… Mira… las personas tenemos muchos aspectos en nuestra personalidad, es la unión de esos aspectos lo que nos hace quienes somos… Y bueno… Ranma tiene esos aspectos divididos, en un estado de desequilibrio y además muy inestable… es imposible que actúe como él mismo…

- Él dijo… que tú lo habías salvado… Si es así… Te lo agradezco… - musitó Akane.

- Yo intenté salvarlo… pero fracasé… permití que esos tipos se llevaran a la pelirroja y el asunto se complicó… Algunas de las personas que me acompañaron murieron en el intento… Y una persona que intentó rescatar a la pelirroja… Murió por lo que hizo, la asesinaron…

Akane miró a Maharet horrorizada.

- Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cómo así que gente murió? No comprendo.

La mujer miró a Akane y suspiró.

- Te contaré todo en el camino… ahora no hay tiempo, debemos irnos.

…

Mientras, en el U-chan, Ukyo discutía con Ryoga, en el inútil intento de que recordara la dirección del lugar en el que había visto a Ranma.

- Demonios… ¡No sirves para nada! – gritó la chica.

- Perdóname Ukyo… - era ya la milésima vez que Ryoga repetía esa frase, llevaban horas discutiendo. Cuando en eso, alguien entra al restaurante. Ukyo se sorprende y ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa explicó que el puesto de comida estaba cerrado… Pero cuando vio a la persona que había entrado, se le atoraron las palabras y no fue capaz de terminar toda la frase… Y es que quien había entrado era una preciosa muchacha de largos cabellos de carmín, sueltos y desgreñados… una chica a la que Ukyo conocía muy bien.

- ¡Ran-chan! – exclamó Ukyo, Ryoga volteó y, efectivamente, vio a Ranma entrando al lugar.

- Akane… - musito la pelirroja - ¿Han visto a Akane?

- Ranma… No puede ser… Hace poco no tenías memoria y eras chico bajo la lluvia – balbuceó un muy sorprendido y confundido Ryoga.

- ¿De que hablas?... Yo… yo busco a Akane…

- Ryoga ¿acaso dijiste mentiras? – dijo Ukyo amenazadoramente.

- Claro que no – se defendió el muchacho. Ryoga y Ukyo discutieron un rato y luego dirigieron la vista a Ranma… pero la pelirroja ya no estaba… Ukyo inmediatamente salió del local en su busca, seguida por Ryoga quien sacó su sombrilla de algún sitio misterioso (tal vez del mismo de donde saca su ropa cada vez que la necesita).

…

Ko-Long lanzó un largo suspiro. La familia Tendo y el señor Saotome la contemplaban asombrados… Pese a la explicación de la anciana aún quedaban muchas interrogantes ¿Cómo se dividió el alma de Ranma? ¿Dónde estaba su cuerpo? ¿De qué forma podían salvarle? Nabiki le dio un mordisco a una galleta y sorbió un poco de té.

- Ranma siempre metido en problemas tan raros… ¿Cómo le hará para meterse en tanto lío y de paso arrastrarnos a nosotros? – comentó la muchacha con indiferencia.

- Oigan – dijo Kasumi de pronto - ¿Dónde esta Ranma?

Todos miraron en derredor y luego intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Se dividieron en grupos y buscaron por toda la casa… Pero Ranma no estaba.

…

Maharet guió a todos hacia los estacionamientos del edificio donde se encontraban y se detuvo ante un auto algo antiguo de color crema y abrió las puertas. Se sentó en lugar del conductor, Akane se sentó a su lado, Ranma y Xiao-Lang se sentaron en los asientos traseros.

- Bueno Akane, te explicaré todo en el camino… Por favor guíanos a tu casa – dijo Maharet. Akane asintió y la mujer del largo cabello negro encendió el motor.

…

Ukyo y Ryoga corrían buscando a Ranma, finalmente encontraron a la pelirroja en un parque. La joven muchacha parecía triste y miraba en derredor como si buscara algo… o a alguien…

- ¿Qué te ocurre Ran-chan? – preguntó Ukyo angustiada - ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Dónde has estado?

- He estado buscando a Akane – musitó la pelirroja – la encontré… y ella se fue… Nunca debí decirle que se fuera… no pensé que no regresaría…

- ¿Por qué buscas a Akane? – preguntó la chica del largo cabello castaño.

- Porque la necesito.

- Yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites – replicó Ukyo.

- Tú no puedes ayudarme – negó Ranma – Sólo Akane puede… Necesito a Akane… La necesito… porque yo la amo, ella es la única que puede…

- Pero Ranma… yo te amo… - interrumpió Ukyo, sintiendo como una fría daga se clavaba en su corazón sin aviso, de un modo tan repentino… Ella sabía eso… lo sabía… pero… Ranma siempre lo había negado… Y Ukyo tenía esperanza… tenía tanta esperanza de…

- Pero yo… yo amo a Akane – musitó Ranma.

Ryoga por su parte no sabía que decir o que hacer… Akane amaba a Ranma y Ranma amaba a Akane… ¿Qué podía hacer él?... Se quedaron un buen rato ahí en silencio, mientras los hombros de Ukyo temblaban ligeramente en un esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por asomarse a sus ojos.

En eso Ryoga y Ukyo sintieron algo extraño, su instinto se puso en guardia y rápidamente miraron a su alrededor… Un grupo de personas vestidas con capas negras los habían rodeado por sorpresa.

- Se lo dije señorita Mekare… Le dije que investigar a la muchacha que huyó con Hakuron nos serviría… Akane era el nombre que la pelirroja solía repetir… Le dije que si buscábamos cerca de donde vivía esa Akane que huyó con Hakuron encontraríamos a la pelirroja.

- Buen trabajo – murmuró Mekare – ¡A ella!

- Pero… ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? – chilló Ukyo. Por respuesta, cada uno de los sujetos lanzó cadenas hacia los jóvenes reunidos. Ryoga y Ukyo lograron esquivarlas, pero Ranma no fue capaz y las cadenas le aprisionaron.

- ¡Ya la tenemos! – exclamó un hombre mientras arrojaba algo al piso… Algo que lanzó una leve explosión despidiendo una espesa cortina de humo. Ukyo y Ryoga, tomados por sorpresa, quedaron aturdidos y comenzaron a toser debido a una momentánea asfixia…

Cuando el humo desapareció, descubrieron que estaban solos en el parque… Ranma había desaparecido…

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

He tenido montones de cosas que hacer últimamente… Mi proyecto de título es más complejo de lo que había esperado y el PC no me ayuda mucho trabándose tanto como lo hace. Lamento haberme tardado en la corrección de este capitulo para subirlo, pero además de la U, se me juntaron otras cosas… como por ejemplo, el 21 de junio, cumpleaños de Aoyama sensei y Kaito Kuroba (no me resistí y les hice un homenaje en un mini cómic).

Pero bueno, espero que les guste la actualización ¿alguien se asustó por el titulo? de a poco se aclaran más cosas, pero creo que aún quedan interrogantes ¿no? En el próximo capitulo se vienen más explicaciones y luego de eso… ¿Podrán salvar a Ranma? Todo puede pasar…

Saludos y muchas gracias a ELOWYN3, jesisaotome, syndy y kary14 por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_Este capitulo tiene varios asteriscos entre medio, las palabras o frases que los tengan están explicadas en orden al final del capitulo después de las notas de autora. _

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 8: ****"La leyenda del Dragón Negro"**

En medio de la lluvia que aún caía con bastante fuerza, y que sólo a ratos disminuía levemente su intensidad, un joven de trajes chinos caminaba llevando un paraguas en una mano y una caja para repartir comida en la otra. Mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro, sus no muy útiles ojos vislumbraron apenas una imagen que le llamó la atención, aunque no podía identificar de qué se trataba. Sacó de las amplias mangas de su traje unas gafas y se las colocó, seguía sin distinguir bien la figura, así que se acercó lo más que pudo y empujó las gafas aún más hacia sus ojos, incrustándolos levemente en la nariz. Y lo que había llamado la atención era una diminuta gatita de cabellos rosa y ojos rojos…

- ¡Xian-Pu! – exclamó sorprendido el joven, y pese a su mala vista, gracias a sus gafas y a la cercanía de la gatita, pudo notar lágrimas saliendo de los preciosos ojos de aquel animal… un animal que en realidad era una mujer humana, y el objeto de todos los sentimientos más cálidos y más dolorosos del muchacho de gafas. La gatita hizo ademán de retirarse, no deseaba que la vieran llorando, pero el chico fue más rápido, tiró a un lado la caja de comida y cogió a la gatita, quien se retorcía tratando de soltarse.

- Tranquila Xian-Pu, te llevaré a casa – y sin decir más el joven partió rumbo al Neko Hanten.

Una vez allí, liberó a la gatita de su garre. Xian-Pu corrió al baño e intentó conseguir agua caliente, pero su cuerpo de gato le era inútil para ese propósito. Sin embargo Mu-Tsu apareció en el cuarto baño y dejo todo listo para la gatita, Xian-Pu le miraba en silencio mientras el chico llenaba la bañera con agua caliente. Cuando acabó de preparar el baño, la miró desconcertado durante un instante y luego salió de ahí. La pequeña gatita se subió a la tina y se sumergió en el agua caliente, una bellísima muchacha de largo cabello violeta salió del agua en su lugar. Los ojos de la chica brillaban debido a las lágrimas y sus delicadas facciones revelaban una profunda tristeza. Luego de vestirse con uno de sus típicos trajes chinos, se reunió con Mu-Tsu, el chico estaba sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Xian-Pu?

-Nada pasar… - respondió la chica.

- Yo se que te pasa algo…

- ¡No me pasa nada! – gritó en chino, totalmente fuera de control. Mu-Tsu guardó silencio… Estaba seguro que el malvado Ranma Saotome estaba involucrado en el sufrimiento de su amada Xian-Pu… Siempre era así…

- Xian-Pu…

- Yo ir al dojo Tendo… Si tú querer acompañar… ser tu asunto…

La chica se dirigió a la salida, cogió un paraguas y salió a la calle seguida por Mu-Tsu, quien sacó rápidamente un paraguas y salió, antes de perder de vista a la joven…

…

- Dijiste que me explicarías todo… - fue lo primero que dijo Akane Tendo cuando el viejo auto en el que viajaba salió del estacionamiento.

- Es una larga historia… - replicó Maharet.

- Pues con el tráfico, creo que tendrás tiempo de sobra – observó Xiao-Lang.

- Debimos irnos saltando los tejados – rezongó Ranma – así no llegaremos nunca.

- No tenemos energía para eso – le contradijo Maharet – Xiao-Lang y yo estamos agotados luego de la batalla… y tú… pues tú ya te debilitaste demasiado por hoy… Te prohíbo cualquier otra imprudencia.

- Idiota… sabes que soy fuerte – objetó el chico molesto.

- Lo se… pero aún así debes cuidarte – dijo Maharet suspirando y entornando los ojos como suplicando paciencia – Bueno… Prometí que te contaría todo Akane y eso haré…

- Pues ya era hora… No sabes como necesito saber… entender lo que esta pasando – dijo Akane con un suspiro.

- ¡Uf! Mira… todo esto proviene de una leyenda muy antigua… la leyenda del dragón negro… - comenzó Maharet – Es una historia tan larga que no se por donde empezar. Bueno, comenzaré por explicarte los orígenes de la leyenda…

Hace siglos, en una época anterior a la raza humana, existieron criaturas a las que podríamos llamar semidioses: los andróginos. Se dice que en los orígenes de este mundo, esa criatura surgió a imagen y semejanza de Dios, por lo menos, según los antiguos textos hebreos. En esos textos se habla acerca del Adán Kadmon*, un ser superior a los mismísimos ángeles, el primer andrógino. Los andróginos, son seres que llevan en si los principios masculino-femenino en un estado de igualdad y equilibrio perfecto. Los andróginos se extinguieron cuando sus energías se separaron para dar paso a los primeros hombres y mujeres, esta unión inicial de los principios masculino-femenino sería el motivo de que en el ki de cada ser humano se encuentren ambos principios aunque con predominancia de uno sobre el otro dependiendo del sexo.

En leyendas menos conocidas, se cuenta que la energía de un andrógino trajo a este mundo a una criatura de color blanco, semejante a una gran serpiente y que su llegada cubrió la tierra de sombras en pleno día. Se creía que esa serpiente blanca llevaba consigo las energías del bien y del mal, así como la juventud eterna… Pues bien, en la época de la esclavitud del pueblo hebreo en Egipto, muchas de sus leyendas fueron escuchadas e inculcadas a los egipcios. No es de extrañar ese fenómeno, a pesar de que los hebreos eran esclavos, pues de todas formas tuvieron roces culturales, era algo inevitable, y la religión egipcia no era muy rígida, mientras veneraras a Ra, cualquier creencia era permitida.

Fue por entonces cuando un anciano escriba** predijo que algún día aparecería un nuevo dragón, pero que esta vez su color sería negro, sin embargo para que ese fenómeno ocurriese, las energías masculino-femenino de un ser humano deberían dividirse y desequilibrarse, ya que sólo en medio de esas energías, el corazón del dragón se alimentaría y surgiría. El anciano talló esas palabras en piedra utilizando el símbolo "nuevo" en jeroglífico y los caracteres griegos para andrógino, actualmente se le adaptó a la palabra neoandrógino, o sea, nuevo andrógino. La leyenda en general dice así:

"Algunas veces Ra se oculta bajo el manto de Isis cubriendo de sombras la tierra, el día en que las estrellas caigan del cielo como si lamentaran el hecho, se anunciará la llegada del dragón negro, nacido del espíritu de un Neoandrógino, reconoced la marca del dragón, tres veces Ra brillará y entonces el dragón nacerá"...

- El eclipse… la lluvia de estrellas… - musitó Akane…

- Exacto, Ra el dios del sol se ocultó bajo el manto de Isis, la luna… Un eclipse… Cuando las estrellas caigan del cielo, una lluvia de estrellas – dijo Maharet. Akane entonces comenzó a recordar ciertos detalles y comentó:

- La marca del dragón es lo que Ranma tiene como tatuado en el brazo izquierdo… Ahora recuerdo, durante el eclipse… Ranma dijo que sentía una quemazón en el brazo izquierdo… - la chica de azulado cabello corto comenzaba al fin a ver una pequeña relación entre el relato de Maharet y los acontecimientos que ocurrieran aquel día primero de junio… - Andrógino… Neoandrógino… Claro… La maldición de Ranma desordenó las energías masculino-femenino en su interior, la abuela de Xian-Pu lo dijo… Ahora entiendo, Ranma es el Neoandrógino…

- Pues si – respondió Maharet – Pero bue… en realidad, todo se juntó… Verás, durante milenios, todas las personas nacidas bajo el signo de géminis, es decir, el signo de la dualidad, han sido susceptibles a ser la persona de la leyenda… O sea, si Ranma no fuera signo géminis***… O si lo fuera pero no hubiera caído a la poza… Además, justo las energías del planeta y la conjunción de los planetas en general… Tal vez no hubiese ocurrido esto, realmente era muy difícil que se reunieran todos esos elementos… De hecho, pasaron milenios antes de que ocurriera.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – preguntó Akane

- Déjame continuar la historia y… - se interrumpió cuando un vehiculo imprudente se le atravesó en el camino - ¡Pero fíjate en lo que haces grandísimo demente! – gritó - ¿En que iba? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Akane.

- Pues te pregunté que cómo sabías todo lo que me has explicado hasta ahora.

- O, si… Pues bien, los escritos del anciano que proclamó la profecía dieron origen a una pequeña secta llamada 'La Guardia del Dragón' que guardó todo lo que por entonces, conformaban las leyendas acerca de los dragones que acabo de mencionarte… Una secta pequeña, pero que ha perdurado hasta nuestros días… Y que por siglos ha investigado este tema.

- ¿Tú perteneces a esa secta? – preguntó la chica.

- Pues si… No sólo yo, toda mi familia perteneció a esa secta… Mi padre se dedicó a la arqueología y muchos de sus descubrimientos nos fueron de gran utilidad… Fue él quien halló el ouroboros… Pero, en fin…

- Vaya, tú padre debe ser un gran arqueólogo entonces.

- Si… él era el mejor… Pero murió en unas excavaciones junto a mi madre – por primera vez la voz de Maharet se expresó con un dolor profundo e intenso.

- Lo siento… - musitó Akane - ¿Y no tienes más familia? – La mirada de Maharet se endureció, respiró hondo y luego suspiró, algo más calmada dio un vistazo hacia los asientos posteriores del vehículo y esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

- Aunque los conozco desde hace muy poco… ellos son mi familia ahora – musitó la mujer de la larga cabellera azabache con voz enternecida. Akane miró hacia atrás también. El pequeño Xiao-Lang había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, quien a su vez, había apoyado su cabeza sobre la de Xiao-Lang, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y respiraban con regularidad… estaban profundamente dormidos.

- Parece que en verdad están cansados – comentó Akane con una risita.

- Si… jeje… Bueno… ¿En que iba yo? Se me olvida en que iba… - dijo Maharet - ¡Ah! Si… - exclamó entonces, antes de que Akane pudiera responder - Bueno… En realidad, el conocimiento que por siglos se ha reunido es muy amplio y complejo como para explicártelo todo, pero puedo resumirte lo siguiente…

Durante milenios se creyó que el dragón era símbolo del mal… Tanto el blanco que había venido, como el negro que vendría… Incluso se pensó intentar prever el evento para detenerlo… En épocas más modernas, 'La guardia del Dragón' ha ido internacionalizándose, llegando a muchos sectores de Europa y Asia y así fue como se cruzó con la visión china… Fue entonces que luego de años de investigación, se llegó a la conclusión de que todo se debe al equilibrio… Verás, el dragón blanco tiene consigo los poderes de la luz y el dragón negro… pues es obvio ¿no?

- La oscuridad – musitó Akane.

- Pues claro.

- Entonces ¿El Dragón Negro… es malo?

- No lo sabemos… Lo único que sabemos, es que su aparición es necesaria para el equilibrio de las energías y… que debía ser ahora… No es una coincidencia que todos los elementos se reunieran… No existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable****

- Bien – dijo Akane – hasta ahora entiendo de que va la leyenda y cómo Ranma se involucró en esto, pero… eso no me explica aún qué fue lo que le pasó… Yo vi la sombra de un dragón entre las nubes… pero… no entiendo… ¿Por qué Ranma esta en un estado tan extraño? ¿Dónde esta su cuerpo?

- ¡Uf! Pues bien… Te dije antes que en épocas antiquísimas, se consideraba al dragón blanco como símbolo de juventud eterna, eso se debe a su apariencia de gran serpiente… Las serpientes eran consideradas símbolos de juventud debido a su cambio de piel desde los relatos de Gilgamesh*****.

- ¿Gilgamesh?

- El primer escrito de la humanidad, en Mesopotamia, pero ese no es el tema… Verás, el dragón resulta no ser sólo un símbolo… Si consumes su corazón en el momento en que esta recién formándose, cuando se esta alimentando de las energías obtienes la juventud y la vida eterna, eso además de mucho poder… Al consumirlo de ese modo, las energías de la persona que esta siendo, vehiculo, por así decirlo, del dragón, son absorbidas completamente… Maharet apartó la mano izquierda del volante y entrelazó sus dedos en la larga cabellera azabache con impacienta, por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar recordando algo que la lastimaba profundamente – El poder… el deseo de poder, de juventud, de eternidad… corrompe a los seres humanos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – musitó Akane, aunque creía comprender de que iba el asunto.

- Pues un hombre de 'La guardia del Dragón'… de mi patria… un amigo de la familia… nos traicionó… Nosotros juramos velar por el equilibrio, permitir la llegada del dragón y vigilar por si llegaba a descontrolarse… Sin embargo, ese hombre… Faruk… En cuanto tuvimos la seguridad de que el dragón vendría se dedicó a reunir gente, algunos por deseo de poder, otros amenazados y otros engañados, algunos simplemente mercenarios. El punto es que Faruk organizó su propia secta 'Corazón de Dragón' cuyo único objetivo era sacrificar el corazón del dragón y a la persona que le traería… y todo para que Faruk obtuviera la eterna juventud, con la promesa de repartir el poder entre los que le fueran fieles… La mayoría de los que conformaban 'La guardia del Dragón' siguieron a Faruk, muy pocos permanecimos fieles a nuestros principios - la voz de Maharet se cargaba de odio a medida que hablaba.

- La leyenda que dijiste… - comenzó Akane, buscando desviar la conversación, pues notaba que el tema lastimaba a Maharet -… según eso, si mal no entendí… lo de que tres veces Ra brillará… se refiere a tres días… Pero ya han pasado como tres meses…

- Si… verás… Faruk y los miembros de 'Corazón de Dragón' encontraron a Ranma antes que 'La guardia del Dragón'… justo el día del eclipse y lo capturaron.

- Entonces fue por eso que Ranma desapareció – ahora era la voz de Akane la que destilaba rencor.

- Así es… Nosotros nos enteramos después y averiguamos su ubicación gracias a Hikari, una chica ninja, una espía al servicio de nuestra causa que fingía ser del otro bando… fue gracias a ella que pudimos llegar justo a tiempo... Llegamos en el instante en el que el dragón estaba apareciendo, su corazón estaba a punto de ser consumido y las energías de Ranma se habían dividido, en ese instante ellos estaban unidos, se suponía que las energías debían dividirse, no separarse del todo, pero… No se si fue por el hecho de ser absorbido, o por algún tipo de defensa… el asunto es que se separaron… Nosotros atacamos, el lugar se destruyó en la pelea debido al choque de energías, el dragón se concentró dentro de un antiguo implemento de tortura llamado 'La Doncella de Hierro' que era donde tenían atrapado el cuerpo de Ranma, Faruk tiene uno, al parecer se interesó en ese objeto luego de investigar por años las leyendas de Erzsébet Batory ******… En fin, el punto es que fracasamos, se lo llevaron antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, también se llevaron consigo a la pelirroja… Nos superaban en número y muchos de mis compañeros murieron, otros se asustaron y huyeron… Finalmente sólo quedamos unos cuantos más, Xiao-Lang y yo para rescatar a… bueno… a Ranma, a la parte de su alma que pudimos rescatar, sin embargo aquellos aliados que se habían quedado a mi lado en ese momento de lucha, se marcharon en cuanto estuvimos a salvo… Podría decirse que 'La guardia del Dragón' es actualmente formada sólo por Xiao-Lang, Hak… eh… Ranma y yo.

- No puedo creerlo… - gimió Akane – tanto daño… y todo por conseguir poder…

- Pues si…

- Y te dejaron sola…

- Humm… eso es lo de menos… Si Faruk se sale con la suya, muchas serán las vidas que se sacrificarán injustamente en el futuro… no quiero imaginar el horror que ese sujeto causará si obtiene lo que ambiciona. Yo seguiré peleando, así lo haga totalmente sola… No me importa… - Maharet se expresaba decidida, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante y la dureza de su mirada destilaba toda la firmeza de esa mujer.

- No estarás sola… Si se trata de salvar a Ranma, yo estaré contigo.

- ¿Lo amas, verdad? – preguntó Maharet suavizando la mirada.

- Bueno… yo… - balbuceó Akane.

- Dijiste que eras su prometida – comentó la mujer egipcia.

- Un acuerdo entre nuestros padres…

- Yo creo que es más que eso… Hikari dijo… Que la pelirroja susurraba tu nombre todo el tiempo - Akane se ruborizó intensamente al oír eso – Bueno… ya estamos en Nerima… ¿Podrías indicarme la dirección a tu casa?

- ¿Eh?... Etto si claro… - Y comenzó a guiar a Maharet rumbo al dojo Tendo.

…

Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu habían llegado ya hace un buen rato a la casa de los Tendo, al igual que Ryoga y Ukyo. Ko-Long estaba agotada de tanto explicar lo que ya había dicho a Akane, a su nieta y a los Tendo así que se sentó a mirar el estanque, contemplando cada gota de lluvia y a examinar el cielo, mientras los demás, reunidos en torno a la mesa estilo japonés de los Tendo, se dedicaban a comentar y explicarse mutuamente el asunto y a discutir acerca de que lo que debían hacer. Ninguno entendía cómo o porqué había ocurrido todo eso, pero era evidente que el lío lo habían iniciado los tipos que se llevaron a Ranma chica… Y no tenían idea de donde podrían haberle llevado. Genma convertido en panda, se dedicó a jugar con una pelota, demasiado nervioso como para participar de la conversación. Soun, que lloraba a mares debido a la situación, se sentó junto a la anciana, se secó las lágrimas y comentó:

- Vaya tormenta…

- No es una tormenta cualquiera… - murmuró la vieja amazona – esta lluvia no es normal, la tormenta en general no es normal… Se ha producido un desequilibrio en la naturaleza… Y ese sonido como de violines que a veces se oye me escama.

No les inmutó el fuerte sonido de un auto frenando bruscamente frente a la entrada, y sólo Kasumi notó que llamaban a la puerta. La mayor de las Tendo se levantó y fue a abrir.

- ¡Akane! – exclamó Kasumi al ver a su hermanita de pie en la entrada, Akane dio un vistazo atrás y Kasumi alcanzó a ver un anticuado vehículo de donde salía una bellísima mujer de rasgos extranjeros.

Maharet abrió la puerta de los asientos posteriores del auto. Dentro, Ranma y Xiao-Lang aún dormían.

- Despierten que ya llegamos – susurró – despierten, ya llegamos – dijo en voz más fuerte… - ¡Despierten! – gritó finalmente. Ranma y Xiao-Lang despertaron en forma sobresaltada y al mismo tiempo emitieron un grito, se llevaron una mano al pecho debido a la sorpresa y luego fulminaron a Maharet con la mirada.

- No me miren así, tenía que despertarlos – se defendió ella. Xiao-Lang salió del vehículo y se estiró un poco, dando un descomunal bostezo – No hagas eso – le reprendió Maharet.

- Déjalo – objetó Ranma saliendo del auto y dando un bostezo también.

- Es Ranma – musitó Kasumi.

- Kasumi… ¿Dónde esta Ranma? – preguntó Akane rápidamente.

- Pero esta contigo… lo cual es raro considerando que Ryoga y Ukyo dijeron que… Aaaaah, cierto… Si la pelirroja era la parte femenina es obvio que haya un 'Ranma chico' aparte de un 'Ranma chica'… que enredo – musitaba Kasumi sin hacer caso de las expresiones de horror que se formaban en el rostro de Akane, finalmente, y aunque temiendo la respuesta, la chica del azulado cabello corto se decidió a preguntar

- Kasumi… espera… ¿Qué dijeron Ryoga y Ukyo?... ¿Dónde esta Ranma chica?

- Bueno… ellos dijeron que… que unos tipos se la llevaron… - contestó la mayor de las Tendo.

- No se por que… pero me lo imaginaba – susurró Ranma, Akane se sobresaltó al sentirlo tras ella, Maharet y Xiao-Lang también se habían acercado.

- No puedo creerlo – gimió Maharet… y es que la noticia le había herido profundamente - Hikari se sacrificó para salvarla y… y otra vez la capturaron… - musitó con tristeza.

- Bueno… mejor pasen – dijo Kasumi haciéndose a un lado para despejar la entrada.

Akane, Ranma, Maharet y Xiao-Lang entraron a la casa siguiendo a Kasumi hasta el comedor estilo japonés de la familia Tendo. Ahí reunidos estaban Genma panda, Soun, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ukyo, Xian-Pu, Mu-Tsu y Ko-Long. Perdieron algunos valiosos minutos en hacer las correspondientes presentaciones mientras Ranma se mantenía al margen pues notaba las miradas curiosas de gente a la que no conocía… Finalmente el muchacho decidió apartarse y se sentó juntó al estanque, sin importar que la lluvia cayera sobre si e ignorando las cada vez más curiosas miradas que le dirigían.

Inmediatamente Maharet fue asediada a preguntas. La mujer dio muestras de incomodidad ante el hecho de que tanta gente extraña la estuviera interrogando.

- Oye Akane – dijo finalmente con un profundo sonrojo - ¿Para qué me pediste explicaciones durante el camino si ahora debo repetir todo lo que dije?

- Etto… Bueno yo… - comenzó a decir la muchacha de azulado cabello corto.

- Olvídalo – la interrumpió Maharet – y luego dirigiéndose a todos los demás – Si quieren explicaciones, pregúntenle a Akane – cogió un paraguas y fue a hacerle compañía a Ranma.

- Discúlpenla – dijo Xiao-Lang, ruborizado por la vergüenza ajena – Puedo darles algunas explicaciones si quieren...

Mientras Xiao-Lang y Akane contaban a los demás un pequeño resumen de lo que Maharet había explicado, abordando sólo los detalles más importantes y que con más urgencia debían saber, Maharet se había sentado junto a Ranma, usando el paraguas para cubrirlos a ambos de la lluvia.

- Supongo que ya esta todo perdido ¿no es así? – dijo Ranma abatido luego de un breve instante de silencio – Pensé que si hallábamos a la pelirroja aquí todo se solucionaría… pero ya ves… Otra vez todo salió mal…

- No digas eso – dijo Maharet tratando de darle a su voz un tono animado.

- Por favor no trates de darme ánimos – musitó el chico – No se cuanto tiempo podré resistir de este modo… Tal vez lo mejor sería que yo muriera ahora, al menos así Faruk perdería el corazón del dragón…

- No quiero que vuelvas a decir una tontería como esa… No es propio de ti…

- ¿No es propio de mi?... ¿Y cómo soy yo en realidad? Tú no me conoces, ni siquiera yo me conozco…

- ¡Basta! – exclamó Maharet – Tal vez no te conozco realmente, pero… Si me he dado cuenta de que tú eres muy fuerte, no un derrotista… Además no puedes ser tan egoísta conmigo y Xiao-Lang que te hemos protegido todo este tiempo… Ni con esa chica llamada Akane que esta dispuesta a todo por ti.

- Akane… Lo único que se de ella es que me produce mucha confianza… nada más…

- Pues entonces aférrate a esa confianza… Pues al menos se que la pelirroja se esta aferrando a mucho más que sólo confianza… Y como ella y tú son la misma persona, yo se que el verdadero Ranma es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú quieres ver en este momento y que no soportaría dejar sola a Akane.

- Si tú lo dices – comentó el joven esbozando una sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Además no yo creo que aún tenemos una oportunidad – dijo Maharet muy seria.

- ¿Una oportunidad?

- Pues si… Aún te tenemos, Faruk quiere capturarte y se le debe estar agotando la paciencia… Aparte de que ahora que hay más gente involucrada – hizo un ademán al grupo reunido en torno al comedor estilo japonés – Faruk sabe que capturarte por la fuerza será más difícil… Y conociéndolo, hay un sólo camino que él querrá escoger…

- Tendernos una trampa – musitó Ranma, completando la idea de Maharet quien asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Akane y Xiao-Lang que ya habían terminado de explicar todo lo que pudieron, se sentaron frente al estanque, dándole la espalda a los demás que se habían enfrascado en una conversación que trataba de digerir el asunto.

- Oye – dijo Akane de pronto, mirando fijamente al niño - ¿Por qué estas con Maharet y Ranma?

- Porque ellos son mi familia – contestó el niño, ensombreciendo su mirada.

- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó Akane.

- Mira… Mi familia perteneció a 'La Guardia del Dragón' durante mucho tiempo… Durante siglos la familia Tao ha guardado los más ancestrales conocimientos chinos en batalla y hechicería, fundando incluso una escuela de artes marciales mágicas en China que muy pocos han podido dominar y que ahora sólo mis padres practicaban… Sin embargo ahora ellos murieron antes de que yo completara mi entrenamiento, así que muchas de esas técnicas han desaparecido para siempre…

- Que tristeza – musitó Akane - ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?... Bueno, si no te molesta la pregunta.

- Descuida… - dijo el niño – Veras, cuando Faruk organizó 'Corazón de Dragón' engañó a mis padres para que se unieran… De hecho, fueron ellos quienes investigaron a Ranma cuando se enteraron de que en Jusenkyo un muchacho había caído a la poza de la chica ahogada… Pero entonces… – la voz de Xiao-Lang tembló un poco – Mis padres descubrieron las verdaderas intenciones de Faruk y se revelaron, así que ese tipo… - la voz se le quebró completamente al pequeño por lo que fue incapaz de seguir hablando.

- ¿Faruk los asesino? – preguntó Akane con cautela, el niño asintió con la cabeza.

- Los mandó a matar… De hecho yo también debí haber muerto… pero alguien les advirtió a mis padres lo que iba a ocurrir y alcanzaron a ponerme a salvo… Pero ellos no pudieron salvarse…

- Eso es terrible – gimió Akane… desde que ella era niña había sufrido la ausencia de su madre, pero al menos Akane debía agradecer que su madre murió por causas naturales, que su padre estaba con ella al igual que sus hermanas… No podía ni quería imaginar el dolor de perder a sus dos padres de una manera tan triste como le ocurrió a ese pobre niño que se mantenía a su lado en silencio.

- Recurrí a Maharet y desde entonces ella cuida de mi… - continuó Xiao-Lang luego de unos minutos, sobresaltando a Akane que se había perdido en sus reflexiones mientras lo observaba - yo la conocía desde muy pequeño y como yo antes había pertenecido a 'La Guardia del Dragón' no me fue muy difícil ubicarla…

- Por eso te mantienes a su lado, porque estas solo.

- Supongo que si… además le tengo cariño a Maharet, ella es una mujer muy buena y le ha tocado sufrir mucho…

En eso, un ave sobrevoló la casa de los Tendo. Ranma, Maharet, Akane y Xiao-Lang miraron hacia el cielo al notar como un gigantesco halcón de hermoso y cuidado plumaje descendía hacia ellos en picado. Maharet se puso de pie para recibir al ave que en ese instante detenía su descenso para posarse sobre el brazo de la mujer.

- Trae una carta atada en la pata – musitó Maharet mientras desataba un papel blanco enrollado que se sujetaba gracias a una gruesa cinta a la pata del halcón. Ranma le arrebató la nota y la desenrolló.

- 'Esto nunca acabará hasta que tengamos una batalla definitiva, tenemos a la pelirroja en el cuartel que ese niño, Xiao-Lang, conoce muy bien, que el chico venga a buscar a su otra mitad y veremos quien de nosotros gana. No intervengas en esto Maharet. Mekare.' – leyó Ranma apresuradamente – Escrito en japonés… pero… ¿podemos confiar en esto?

- De momento no hay más alternativa – musitó Maharet observando tristemente la nota y luego al halcón que había emprendido el vuelo nuevamente.

- Pues entonces vamos todos – dijo Akane, quien junto con Xiao-Lang se habían acercado a Ranma y Maharet.

- Pero es muy peligroso – objeto Maharet – Y no quiero que más vidas se sacrifiquen…

- Pues olvídalo – dijeron nuevas voces. Ryoga, Ukyo, Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu se habían acercado, cada uno con paraguas, Ukyo solamente para no mojarse, los demás para eso y para no transformarse.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con 'olvídalo'? – preguntó Maharet.

- Esta claro – dijo Akane – significa que no enfrentaran esto solos, olvida lo de peligroso, porque esa excusa no va a detenernos.

- Veo que Ranma tiene muy buenos amigos – dijo Maharet con una sonrisa. Ranma simplemente les dio un rápido vistazo y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que si – dijo simplemente – Aunque no los recuerde.

- Bueno Ranma – dijo Ryoga – tú y yo tenemos varias cuentas pendientes, pero igual te considero mi mejor amigo y mi mejor rival.

- Ranma – dijo Ukyo con una triste sonrisa – Tú eres mi mejor amigo… sin importar lo demás… Es decir… Olvídalo…

- Xian-Pu pensar igual que Ukyo… No importar lo demás… - musitó la amazona.

- Y pues bueno Ranma… - dijo Mu-Tsu - Tú realmente no me importas demasiado, pero yo voy donde mi amada Xian-Pu vaya… Además… - el chico de gafas desvió un poco la mirada – pienso parecido a Ryoga.

- Muy melodramático y conmovedor – comentó Ranma – pero realmente no entiendo muy bien de lo que están hablando.

- No importa Ranma – dijo Akane sonriéndole – lo comprenderás cuando todo se solucione.

Mientras, en otro lugar, una chica pelirroja sonreía entre sueños…

- Gracias – musitó aún dormida.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Y aquí el capitulo 8… Este al igual que el capitulo 4 esta dedicado a las explicaciones, espero que no este muy denso y que guste.

Recuerdo que me costó montones redactar este capítulo. Tenía inventada toda la historia que Maharet explica antes de ponerme a escribirla, pero tenía que pulirla y detallarla para que resultara interesante… Espero que lo haya sido. Me costó además editar el capitulo porque al releerlo me fijé en pequeños errores, desde que lo escribí hace años hasta ahora he leído más cosas así que agregué detalles, quité otros, corregí varios… incluso mientras editaba el capitulo busqué de nuevo algunos conceptos para estar completamente segura de algunas cosas.

**Aclaraciones** sobre este capítulo:

*Lo de Adán Kadmon (o Adam Kadmon), el primer andrógino, esta en los textos antiguos que narran el Génesis, aunque no se incluye en la Biblia… se supone que en el primer cap. del Génesis donde dice "Y a su imagen y semejanza lo creo, hombre y mujer" (o algo así, no me lo se de memoria) haría alusión al andrógino que si mencionan los otros textos, y esa es la razón por la cual en el segundo cap. se vuelve a narrar la historia, pero detallando la creación de Adán y Eva… También se le llama "Hombre primordial" como un ser supremo semi dios y hay quienes mencionan a una "Eva Kadmon", pero bueno, todos esos escritos antiguos dicen muchas cosas distintas porque era transmisión oral mayormente y se escribían cosas diferentes según las interpretaciones personales de un mismo tema, yo tomé una de las versiones y ya, no iba a liarme tanto… Lo de que hubieron más andróginos no tiene nada que ver con el Adán Kadmon (tengo entendido que si bien los hebreos hablaron de andrógino, el concepto propiamente tal es griego y hay una creencia de que los humanos anteriores eran andróginos que fueron divididos en hombre y mujer por los dioses). En fin, yo mezclé a mi gusto todo lo que leí y lo use para este fanfic. Y todo esto lo averigüe investigando sobre Lilith, pero eso ya es otra historia…

** Los escribas, por si alguien no lo sabe, eran sacerdotes (a veces eran sólo secretarios) egipcios y su característica era que sabían leer y escribir (el jeroglífico era tan complicado que casi nadie lo manejaba en Egipto). La razón por la que en esta historia el escriba escribió "nuevo" en jeroglífico y "andrógino" en griego, fue porque no estoy muy segura de que en Egipto existieran leyendas sobre andróginos y en tal caso sería imposible un caracter para esa palabra (hay que recordar que esos sistemas de escritura no eran como el alfabeto actual con distintas letras que pueden ordenarse para formar casi cualquier sonido y concepto). En cambio lo "nuevo" es un concepto que existe para todos igual y me imagino (sin tener mayores conocimientos) que deberían haber tenido un caracter para ese concepto (intenté buscar información para que esto quedara perfecto, pero no encontré mucha y al final me dio flojera darme tanto trabajo). Y bueno, tengo entendido que antiguamente, si no tenías una palabra para algo, lo escribías en otro idioma y ya (en caso de conocer otro idioma claro), si mal no recuerdo, abusaban del griego para eso. Actualmente eso aún se da, en Japón no existía la navidad y por eso cuando la adoptaron culturalmente tomaron la frase Merry Christmas en inglés (Meri Kurismasu en pronunciación japonesa).

***Géminis: Como Takahashi jamás revelo la fecha de cumpleaños de Ranma me tomé la libertad de darle el signo géminis... quería darle algún rasgo más aparte de la maldición de las pozas para ser el mencionado de la leyenda porque sino cualquiera que cayera en la poza podría ser y... bueno, no se me ocurrió otra cosa... En muchas creencias tanto la fecha del nacimiento (números y posición de planetas, incluidos los signos) como las letras y/o significados del nombre son de vital importancia en el destino y la fortuna de una persona y también influye en los hechizos que se le quieran realizar a esa persona (para hechizos, lo ideal es el nombre). El nombre de Ranma significa joven doncella y caballo salvaje y no encontré nada que lo relacionara a serpientes, dragones o androginos, sus letras no me decían mucho, no se tanto de japonés como para encontrar algo en caracteres japoneses y en caracteres occidentales sólo podía buscar algo con aritmomancia y no encontré nada útil por ese camino... Así que bueno usé la opción desesperada y le inventé cumpleaños...

****No existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable. Quienes conozcan las obras de CLAMP no necesitarán explicaciones. Esta frase es dicha por Kaho Mizuki en Card Captor Sakura y Yuuko de xxxHolic y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

*****Gilgamesh… Bue… era un chiste interno que no pude evitar darme el lujo de poner… Como ya mencioné (o mejor dicho, Maharet mencionó) Se trata del primer documento escrito de la humanidad (la primera novela, los verdaderos primeros escritos eran de contabilidad o cosas así). De ahí saqué la idea de la eterna juventud, se supone que una serpiente le robó a Gilgamesh la planta de la juventud eterna y que es gracias a eso que cambian la piel… Recuerdo que investigué sobre Gilgamesh para la U cuando inventaba esta historia y al leer eso sobre las serpientes, se me ocurrió el motivo de Faruk para causar tanto alboroto (¡un villano necesita motivo!) así que en honor a eso, Gilgamesh fue mencionado en el fanfic.

****** Erzsébet Batory: Aristócrata húngara que buscaba la eterna juventud bañándose en sangre de doncellas vírgenes, ella utilizaba un antiguo instrumento de castigo de nombre "Doncella de Hierro" como uno de los muchos métodos que empleó para obtener la sangre de sus victimas. Cómo ven la Doncella de Hierro aparece en la historia. Obviamente si alguien ansía la juventud eterna debe investigar todo lo que se diga al respecto y Erzsébet debería ser lectura obligatoria jajaja.

Si bien me documenté y basé en muchas leyendas distintas, este fanfic resultó una mezcla de cosas y de invenciones mías. Si a alguien le pareció interesante puede investigar los distintos términos por separado para aumentar su cultura.


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 9: ****Miedo…**

La oscuridad se le hacía impenetrable, asfixiante… Ella caminaba, sin un rumbo aparente, tan sólo siguiendo una voz femenina que parecía llamarla desde lo más hondo de un abismo…

Su vista parecía haberse acostumbrado a aquella oscuridad, parecía capaz de ver algo… Sus pies tocaron la delicada y fría superficie del agua, provocándole un escalofrío…

- Akane… - llamaba la voz femenina, tan clara y tan distante a la vez…

No tardó en contemplar a la joven que la llamaba, recostada sobre las aguas que mecían suavemente las ondulaciones de su cabellera carmesí.

- Akane… - llamó nuevamente, su voz se teñía de urgencia, de impaciencia…

- Ranma… – dijo finalmente al llegar hasta la pelirroja, se estremeció al sentir la suavidad de los gráciles brazos de aquella joven rodeándola, abrazándola, aferrándose…

- Akane – musitó en su oído la bella pelirroja – Oh Akane… Te extraño tanto...

- ¿Ranma dónde estás? – preguntó Akane, pero no recibió contestación alguna, así que la chica del cabello azulado siguió hablando, en busca de una respuesta a las dudas que le hacían temer – Ranma… nos llegó una carta, una carta de Mekare – Ranma se endureció al oír ese nombre y se aferró a Akane con más fuerza, Akane la estrechó, protegiéndola, y acarició sus cabellos – Ranma… La carta dice que debemos ir a un lugar… Esto es una trampa… Pero… ¿Vale la pena caer en ella?… tu otra mitad, él dice que no cree… que tú no estas donde dicen.

- Mekare dice que si yo no estoy aquí, mi otra mitad se dará cuenta y no vendrá… Y si no viene, no podrán capturarlo… Mekare desea que Faruk cumpla sus objetivos con más fervor que el propio Faruk… - respondió la pelirroja con una voz suave y monótona.

- Ya veo… Entonces vale la pena arriesgarse.

- ¿Ellos vendrán a salvarme?

-Si Ranma, iremos a salvarte…

La pelirroja se separó bruscamente de Akane, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica de cabello azulado y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Tú no vendrás.

- Si iré – le contradijo Akane con tono decidido y mirada desafiante.

- No… Akane… Escucha… - dijo la pelirroja, sus ojos azul claro penetraban intensamente en las orbes de los ojos marrones frente a si - Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, más de lo que crees… En el momento en el que te besé por primera vez… La primera vez que estuvimos en este lago, yo te di una parte de mí… Lo hice para poder tomar una parte de ti… Todo este tiempo me he alimentado de eso… Vivo gracias a tu energía… No podía recurrir a alguien más, porque no podría darle un fragmento de mí a otra persona y no quería recibir en mí a otra persona, te quería a ti, te necesitaba a ti… Ya ha sido suficiente egoísmo de mi parte involucrarte de este modo, lo hice sólo porque tú me aceptaste, no sabías lo que buscaba, pero tu corazón me aceptó y eso lo es todo para mí… Pero… Si tú vienes… Tu vida correrá peligro y yo… No puedo… Akane por favor…

- Ranma… No me pidas que no vaya por ti…

- Akane… prefiero morir antes que permitir que te pase algo… ¿no lo comprendes?

- ¿Y yo que haré si tú te mueres idiota? – gritó Akane abofeteando a la pelirroja, ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada – ¡Respóndeme!

- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta… Akane… ¿Que haré yo si tú mueres y es por mi culpa?… - Las manos de Ranma se posaron en las mejillas de Akane, impidiendo que pudiera desviarle la mirada – Que egoísta es este sentimiento… - musitó luego de un rato – tan egoísta… tan doloroso… por eso da tanto miedo…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Akane, Ranma negó con la cabeza.

- No importa – respondió tristemente, su figura desfalleció lentamente, sus ojos iban cerrándose lentamente… Entreabrió sus labios y de ellos se escapó un leve gemido de dolor – Akane… - La chica del azulado cabello recibió a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

- ¿Ranma qué tienes? – sollozó asustada, otra vez la figura de Ranma se desvanecía y Akane la aferró con mucha fuerza.

- Akane… bésame…

Akane ya no dudo ni siquiera un instante, rozó sus labios con los de la pelirroja y se fundieron en un dulce beso…

- A él, a mi otra mitad, lo besaste con más pasión – musitó la pelirroja cuando el beso se rompió - ¿Te gusta su aspecto verdad? Te gusta mucho más su aspecto que el mío… Te gustó besarlo a pesar de su frialdad…

- Ranma… ¿Cómo sabes que lo besé?

- Él y yo somos uno ¿lo olvidas?

- No… bueno… Ya se que son uno, pero como están separados…

- Pero eso lo sentí – musitó la pelirroja llevando sus dedos a sus labios – Dime… ¿Te gusta su aspecto verdad?

- Lo siento… pero… es que… - balbuceo la chica de cabello corto tímidamente, un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿Crees que me siento ofendido Akane?… - por primera vez, Akane la vio sonreír - En realidad eso me agrada…

- ¡Ranma! – exclamó Akane sonrojándose, Ranma sonrió aun más abiertamente…

- No te sientas triste por lo frío que él fue contigo… - dijo luego de un rato - No es su culpa…. Él no te recuerda… Escucha, soy yo quien guarda los sentimientos que son para ti…

- Ranma… ¿por qué nunca te comportas cariñoso conmigo, como lo eres ahora?

- Porque ser cariñoso es mi forma de ser y yo soy sólo un fragmento… No soy el verdadero Ranma, mi otra mitad tampoco… Es decir… El verdadero Ranma volverá cuando volvamos a unirnos y recuperemos nuestro cuerpo… Lo que si puedo decirte es que aunque el verdadero Ranma no lo demuestre, mis sentimientos hacia ti… sus verdaderos sentimientos…

…

- Akane… Akane… - Era la voz de Kasumi. Akane abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era que Ranma chica quería decirle algo importante.

- ¿Qué sucede Kasumi? – preguntó Akane con voz soñolienta mientras miraba a su alrededor. Kasumi y ella estaban en el salón comedor de la casa Tendo, a su lado estaba Ranma profundamente dormido, Xiao-Lang dormía apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma, más allá Ryoga dormía y Mu-Tsu, también dormido, lo abrazaba murmurando cosas sobre el amor y lo hermosa que era Xian-Pu, mientras la aludida dormía apoyada espalda contra espalda con Ukyo.

- Maharet quiere hablar contigo, dice que es importante – musitó Kasumi, Akane se levantó, tambaleándose y bostezando largamente. Afuera aún llovía con intensidad.

- No hay duda que esa lluvia es producida por el desequilibrio de energías que se ha provocado por tener cautivo al dragón, todo esta muy claro – murmuró la anciana Ko-Long, Akane se sobresaltó, no había visto a la anciana.

- Eso significa que mientras esto no se arregle no dejará de llover – musitó Akane.

- Y quien sabe que ocurrirá más adelante, las consecuencias de esto son serias – agregó la voz de Maharet.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó Akane.

- Si – respondió la joven egipcia - ¿Soñaste con ella verdad?... ¿Te dijo algo importante?

- Me dijo que siguiéramos las instrucciones de la carta… Esto es una trampa, pero realmente el cebo es Ranma chica… Así que vale la pena arriesgarse.

- Bien, entonces… supongo que hay que despertar a los demás.

Tardaron casi una hora en estar listos para desayunar debido al desorden que provocó el despertar de ese 'tranquilo' grupo de personas reunidas… La 'amabilidad' que Ryoga y Mu-Tsu se profesaron luego de descubrir que dormían abrazados tuvo como consecuencias unos cuantos moretones para cada uno y varios destrozos. Ukyo y Xian-Pu también se habían enfrascado en una discusión poco después de despertar y se miraban amenazadoramente apuntándose con sus respectivas armas.

- ¡Quieren dejar de hacer estupideces! – gritó Maharet tan imponentemente que todos se calmaron y tomaron desayuno en silencio.

Al finalizar el desayuno, cada uno tomo sus armas y se preparó para partir. Akane se dirigió al baño y contempló su rostro en el espejo. Su aspecto no era el mejor. Mientras estaba con la pelirroja el tiempo pareció detenerse y bien pudo estar junto a ella un siglo o tan sólo un segundo. Ahora notaba que en realidad había dormido muy poco. Se lavó la cara para reponerse y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa de Maharet, y es que habían pasado demasiadas cosas y en muy pocas horas… ya no había tiempo para bañarse ni cambiarse de ropa, debían partir cuanto antes.

Al salir del baño, Akane se reunió junto a los demás en la entrada de la casa y el extraño grupo salió, paraguas en mano, rumbo a la estación de tren, despedidos por una Nabiki algo preocupada, pero siempre fría, una sonriente, aunque algo angustiada Kasumi, por un panda que agitaba carteles de madera en señal de despedida, y por un casi deshidratado Soun que vertía cataratas desde sus ojos como si fuera una manguera humana.

El viaje en tren no fue muy tranquilo, al llegar discutieron por los asientos, sobretodo porque al ser un grupo numeroso, debían ir en compartimentos separados. Mu-Tsu insistía en querer sentarse junto a Xian-Pu, mientras que ésta y Ukyo peleaban por quien se sentaría junto a Ranma, Ryoga miraba ruborizado a todos lados y les sonreía nerviosamente a las personas que comentaban cosas sobre la gente desquiciada y la locura en los jóvenes. Maharet fue quien, otra vez, puso orden. Los hombres en un compartimiento y las mujeres en otro. No fue un viaje agradable entre las asesinas miradas que Mu-Tsu le lanzaba Ryoga y Ranma y la fiereza con que Ryoga se las devolvía, pero Ranma los ignoraba de un modo casi exasperante mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana y Xiao-Lang, ajeno al "combate de miradas", dormía profundamente. Tampoco eran muy agradables las sonrisas que Ukyo y Xian-Pu se ofrecían mutuamente considerando que sus auras combativas chocaban contra si tan intensamente que casi producían chispas, pero Maharet se limitó a ignorarlas leyendo y Akane durmiendo.

Estuvieron horas en el tren, ya casi habían perdido la noción del tiempo cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación en la que debían bajarse. De ahí tuvieron que ir a pie hasta una zona rural de Japón casi deshabitada y el resto del trayecto tuvieron que hacerlo tomando distintas locomociones, o sea, camiones o carretas que encontraban en el camino. Debido a la intensidad de la lluvia, a lo mucho que debían caminar y a la escasa comida que llevaban, todos estaban demasiado cansados y sin ánimo de discutir entre ellos, de modo que comenzaron a trabajar en equipo.

La primera prueba de fuego de este equipo fue la primera noche de campamento. El viento y la lluvia impedían el fácil manejo de las carpas y entre Ranma, Akane, Maharet, Xiao-Lang y Ukyo debían esforzarse a todo lo que daban para poder con la tarea de armarlas y dejarlas en condiciones de ser usadas para dormir cobijados en ellas. Xian-Pu aún estando transformada en gato trataba de ayudarlos sin mucho éxito y Mu-Tsu graznaba de un lado para otro sin sentido. Ryoga había desaparecido misteriosamente y cuando Akane notó ese detalle, Ukyo lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

- Al fin acabamos – jadeó Akane con una débil sonrisa, cuando, horas después de haber comenzado el arduo trabajo, las carpas de acampar estaban medianamente decentes, aunque el viento amenazaba peligrosamente con arruinar todo el esfuerzo.

- Sólo podremos dormir unas cuantas horas en esto –observó Ranma – No resistirá demasiado.

- ¿Y entonces para que nos dimos tanto trabajo? – chilló una agotadísima Ukyo.

- Bueno… Igual tenemos que dormir y bajo esta lluvia es un poco difícil… - respondió Ranma.

- ¡Pero ya estamos todos empapados! – gritó Ukyo.

- La de la idea de acampar así fuiste tu Ukyo – observó Xiao-Lang.

- ¡Ya cállate mocoso!– gritó la joven cocinera.

- Mejor entremos a las carpas – interrumpió Maharet, sin paciencia para presenciar otra discusión en el equipo. Todos la obedecieron, Maharet cogió a Xian-Pu y entró junto a Ukyo en la carpa que las tres compartirían junto a Akane, Xiao-Lang cogió a Mu-Tsu y entró a la carpa que compartirían con Ranma y supuestamente con Ryoga.

Ranma no entró a la carpa, se sentó junto a un árbol mientras contemplaba la lluvia con una extraña melancolía. Akane tampoco entró, se quedo parada, mirándolo fijamente.

No dejaba de observar como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre él, la camisa china y sus pantalones estaban pegados al cuerpo, lo que marcaba sus músculos, el flequillo le caía sobre la frente estilando pequeñas gotitas, su cabello suelto y mojado caía con cierta elegancia sobre sus hombros, y el agua sobre la piel de su rostro le hacían ver realmente sexy, Akane nunca había visto a Ranma bajo la lluvia… O sea, muchas veces vio lluvia caer sobre él, pero para ella no era tan atractivo ver esos detalles en un cuerpo femenino… Se sonrojó profundamente ante esos pensamientos, recordando las palabras que Ranma chica había dicho dentro de su sueño.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó con cierta indiferencia el muchacho luego de un rato. Akane se sobresaltó y se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡No te estoy mirando! – rebatió enojada y desvió su rostro. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Ya se que soy atractivo, no tienes que negar que me estabas mirando – dijo unos instantes después.

- Nunca se te quitara lo narcisista… - musitó sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de resignación.

- Tal vez sea narcisista, pero no puedes negar que te yo te gusto… De lo contrario no me habrías besado – Eso si fue un golpe bajo para Akane, uno que no sabía como rebatir.

- Pues… Eso daría igual ¿No? Después de todo… al parecer yo no te gusto – dijo simplemente.

- No se porque dices eso… Tú sabes que yo no recuerdo nada… He estado hablando con Marte y… Bueno, ella asegura que los sentimientos que yo solía tener… están dentro de la memoria de la pelirroja así que… supongo que si quieres saber cuales son mis sentimientos… deberías preguntarle a ella.

Akane se llevó inconcientemente sus dedos a los labios y no pudo evitar sonreír…. Sin embargo el asunto era tan extraño… Acababa de enterarse que todas sus dudas debían despejarse porque definitivamente Ranma la amaba a ella… A ella había acudido por ayuda, a ella la había besado y era a ella a quien le decía que la amaba… Los verdaderos sentimientos de Ranma habían rechazado a Xian-Pu y a Ukyo, pero la habían buscado a ella, a Akane Tendo… Y no dejaba de considerar lo raro que era tener ante si a su prometido y saber que esos sentimientos que sabía que eran reales no estaban dentro de él… La cabeza le dio vueltas tratando de ordenar ese lío.

- Mejor vamos a dormir – dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la carpa.

- Espera – dijo Akane tímidamente – quería preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- Si eres un fragmento de alma y ella también… ¿Por qué debemos ir a buscarla? Por qué no viene a nosotros así como… bueno… simplemente apareciendo?... ya sabes…

- Porque somos materialización de energía… énfasis en materialización… No somos simples espíritus o fantasmas… Todavía tenemos vida ¿sabes?

- Pero ella llegó a mí en sueños.

- Si… eso es porque ella dejó una parte de si misma en ti que le permite establecer un contacto psíquico contigo. Por ese motivo me sentí tan extraño cuando te miré a los ojos y parte de mi memoria quiso volver a mí… Me costó un poco comprenderlo, pero Maharet me lo explicó...

- Ya veo… - murmuró Akane, acercándose más al muchacho – Mírame a los ojos.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sólo hazlo – dijo ella posando sus manos sobre las mejillas del joven para impedirle que desviara la mirada y fijó sus ojos en las orbes de él, tan intensamente que casi parecía atravesarlo con sus pupilas.

Al principio no hubo reacción en el chico, la siguió mirando con total indiferencia… pero pasados unos instantes notó que su mirada cambiaba, que las mejillas de él se sonrojaban ligeramente…

- ¡Déjame! – exclamó apartándola de si de un modo casi brusco. Akane vio sorprendida que las mejillas de Ranma estaban de un intenso tono escarlata y que temblaba ligeramente como si tuviera… ¿Miedo?...

- ¿Ranma? – musitó dubitativa.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendías? – preguntó él con voz temblorosa.

- Nada… yo sólo…

- ¡No quiero sentir eso de nuevo!... ¿Entendiste? Si ella se quedó con esos sentimientos por algo será… ¡Ya déjame en paz! Y no quiero que vuelvas a besarme como la otra vez.

Akane quedó desarmada ante esas palabras, disimulando lo mejor que pudo, apretó sus puños, sus hombros le temblaban incontrolablemente…

Y entonces comprendió porqué siempre le fue tan difícil demostrar sus sentimientos… Porque ella siempre tuvo miedo… miedo de sentirse tan mal como se sentía en ese instante… Miedo de entregar su corazón para que luego lo despedazaran…

Había sido doloroso querer al doctor Tofú, sabiendo que él nunca se fijaría en ella… Había sido doloroso perder a la persona más importante de su vida, a su madre, siendo ella tan pequeña… Todo lo que involucraba esa maldita palabra "sentimientos" era horriblemente doloroso… Sobretodo ese sentimiento que le inspiraba Ranma, que era tan intenso como una llama que la consumía por dentro, ese sentimiento para el cual "amor" era la única palabra que podía llegar a alcanzar ligeramente lo que sentía dentro de su pecho… Ella, Akane, siempre supo eso… Pero extrañamente en ese instante, pareció comprenderlo más claramente que nunca antes… Y entonces recordó esas palabras que la pelirroja había dicho en su sueño… "Tan egoísta… tan doloroso… por eso da tanto miedo…"

- Tienes miedo… - musitó la chica muy despacio, luego de unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, como si hubieran pasado siglos.

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó él - ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Lo que tú digas – dijo ella simplemente – No estoy de humor para discutir ahora – y dándole la espalda se dirigió a la carpa de acampar, entró a ella y sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeras, que al parecer dormían, se hizo un ovillo en el saco de dormir y trató de conciliar el sueño pese a la dolorosa confusión que sentía en el pecho y a la lluvia cuya intensidad seguía amenazando la estabilidad del pobre refugio que habían logrado armar.

Durante el resto del viaje el ambiente del grupo cambió. Mu-Tsu era más amable con Ranma, Ryoga (que había reaparecido) estaba aún más silencioso de lo que era habitual en él, Xian-Pu y Ukyo ya no discutían entre ellas, no perseguían a Ranma, no le hablaban a Akane y sus miradas se habían vuelto especialmente tristes. Akane no necesitaba ser ni adivina, ni tener un gran sentido de percepción para comprender que todos habían escuchado su conversación con Ranma. En una situación normal se hubiera muerto de vergüenza, pero estaba tan agobiada por todo lo que había pasado que su cerebro ya no tenía espacio para eso. Los únicos que no parecían afectados eran Ranma, que seguía con la indiferencia habitual de la que hacía gala y Maharet que no estaba preocupada de esas cosas. Xiao-Lang no tenía opinión que dar en el asunto, pero se notaba que desde esa noche estaba más pegado a Ranma que nunca y solía hablarle de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente para distraer a su "maestro" de cualquier preocupación.

Entre el cansancio y las dificultades que la lluvia les produjo en el camino casi perdieron la cuenta de la cantidad de días que se mantuvieron viajando… Si seguían concientes del paso de los días era porque las noches de campamento eran lo suficientemente difíciles como para ser memorables

Llevaban ya cuatro días de camino y tres noches. Para ese entonces ya llevaban algún tiempo internados en un espeso bosque, las ramas de los árboles impedían el cómodo uso de paraguas por lo que Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu estaban en sus formas de gata y pato, Ryoga volvió a desaparecer misteriosamente y como para consolar a Akane de la preocupación que comenzó a sentir por su amigo, P-Chan apareció de entre las raíces de un árbol cubierto de hojas caídas.

Ya al quinto día Xiao-Lang, el encargado de guiar, se apartó del grupo para explorar la zona. Volvió dos horas después afirmando que iban en la dirección correcta y que ya había ubicado el lugar al que se dirigían, según lo que contó se trataba de una inmensa mansión estilo japonés. Luego les comentó que había algunas cuevas entre unos montes que rodeaban la construcción. Decidieron que definitivamente esas cuevas eran el lugar indicado para reponerse antes de lo que se vendría y guiados por Xiao-Lang, rodearon los cerros, para luego comenzar a escalar lo más discreta y cuidadosamente posible en dirección a las cuevas. Lejos fue la parte más difícil (campamentos incluidos) del viaje, ya que debían cargar equipaje extra debido a que Xian-Pu y Mu.-Tsu no les eran de mucha ayuda, hacerlo con cuidado de no tener un accidente, y con la precaución de no ser descubiertos por el enemigo.

Cuando finalmente se instalaron en una cueva, prepararon agua caliente. Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu pudieron volver a sus formas originales y se dedicaron a preparar sus armas. Ukyo comentó a la pasada que era una lastima que Ryoga no pudiera regresar, P-Chan la fulminó con la mirada de entre los brazos de Akane

…

Todos dormían, algo tensos, pero dormían. Era la única noche en la que no temían que una carpa se les cayera encima.

Akane sintió de pronto unos brazos rodeándola, unos brazos cálidos, una figura femenina…

- Ranma… - musitó suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta. Eso la confundió y en medio de una extraña neblina en la que vagaba en lo profundo de su mente alcanzó a oír un grito… No alcanzaba a comprenderlo, se aferró a la persona que la abrazaba cuando de pronto, aquel grito se hizo más fuerte, lo suficiente para captar unas palabras.

- Akane… Cuidado… ¡Por favor despierta! – era la voz de Ranma chica.

Los ojos marrones de Akane se abrieron de golpe, estaba casi de pie, sostenida por los brazos de una mujer fuerte que la sostenía desde atrás. Una de las manos de la mujer se acercó a su cuello y Akane pudo vislumbrar el resplandeciente filo de una daga.

Akane lanzó un grito cuando, luego de un vacío mental que trataba de dilucidar si eso era un sueño o era real, comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba. El grito de Akane despertó al resto de sus compañeros. Ukyo sacó sus espátulas, Xian-Pu sus bomboris, Mu-Tsu el interminable arsenal de armas bajo sus mangas, Maharet su lanza, Xiao-Lang se armó de varias dagas y Ranma sacó su hoz. En cuestión de segundos y guiados por el instinto, todo el grupo estaba en guardia, pero al ver que Akane era amenazada por una daga en su cuello se vieron imposibilitados de atacar.

- Mekare… - murmuró Maharet con un rencor profundo en su voz – que bajo estas cayendo Mekare…

- Silencio Maharet… Escuchen todos… Mañana al amanecer quiero que ese chico… ¿Ranma es tu nombre no?... En fin… Quiero que él venga solo a la mansión. De lo contrario… - acercó la daga aún más al cuello de Akane, la chica pudo sentir como esta le arañaba levemente la piel y gimió asustada, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan rápido que apenas pudo darse cuenta. Mekare la soltó de golpe, pero antes de que Akane pudiera reaccionar algo duro golpeó su cabeza… Lo último que alcanzó a distinguir fueron los rostros preocupados de sus amigos antes de que todo perdiera sentido y sus ojos se cerraran…

- ¡Akane! – gritaron todos al ver a la chica de cabello azulado caer inconciente. Con sorprendente agilidad, Mekare la recibió en sus brazos y dando saltos, comenzó a alejarse. Ranma, Maharet, Ukyo y Xiao-Lang inmediatamente fueron tras ella, pero no llegaron muy lejos. Un grupo de seis hombres armados, vestidos de ninjas, los esperaban a la salida de la cueva…

Mientras ambos bandos se preparaban para el ataque, el cielo lentamente fue tiñéndose con el resplandor tenue de los primeros rayos del sol.

Mientras Mekare, con Akane entre sus brazos, ya se había perdido de vista…

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Capitulo recién editado, este fue de los fáciles de editar, sólo le corregí un par de detalles y listo.

Personalmente debo admitir que me gustó escribir la escena entre Akane y Ranma chico y que además me costó mucho escribirla en su momento, tanto que ahorita ni la toqué al releerla para editar el cap. Antes de que odien al chico por su actitud, la pelirroja ya dijo que ninguna de las dos mitades es el verdadero Ranma, él sólo aparecerá cuando sea liberado (si es que no se muere antes muajajajajaja) y además Ko-Long explicó antes que ambas mitades eran inestables, Ranma chica es la más inestable, pero el chico también lo es y en esa escena se desestabilizó bastante, pobrecito.

En fin…

Ahora se han llevado a Akane y no podrán salvarla fácilmente con un montón de enemigos a punto de atacarlos… Con esto comienza la batalla final que no se viene muy sencilla que digamos, lo se porque los capítulos están escritos y sólo me falta corregirlos jajaja el único que me falta escribir es el último y conociéndome todo puede suceder, podrían morir, salvarse, presenciar el Apocalipsis dentro de un Evangelion... Bueno, no, eso último no jajaja (porque este fanfic ya no fue un crossover, sólo por eso) pero de todas formas puedo hacer lo que se me ocurra, esa es la parte bonita de escribir fanfics.

Gracias ELOWYN3, jesisaotome, kary14, belli y Marirosy por comentar los capítulos 7 y 8 (me di cuenta de que olvidé los agradecimientos en mis notas de autor del cap 8). Sus reviews me animan mucho a vencer la flojera que me da tomar esta historia olvidada otra vez para editar los capítulos y subirlos.

Próximamente se viene un nuevo fanfic de Ranma ½ (más corto que este) es de vampiros y ya lo tengo avanzado, espero que me apoyen con esa historia también.

Saludos

**+ Kikyo +**


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 10: ****La traición**

Ranma, Maharet, Xiao-Lang y Ukyo lanzaban miradas desafiantes a los seis hombres que les franqueaban el paso. Lentamente comenzaba a amanecer, las estrellas en lo alto parecían apagarse a medida que el resplandor del sol se esparcía tenuemente aún.

- Rápido Ranma, ve por Akane – dijo Ukyo – Tienes que salvarla… Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ranma y se fue del lugar siguiendo a Mekare. Los tipos no opusieron resistencia, era evidente que estaba entre sus planes que Ranma se fuera, así que a nadie le sorprendió la falta de ofensiva.

- Xiao-Lang – dijo Maharet – Si usas tu técnica de las cadenas podremos alcanzar a Ranma… Se que Akane corre peligro y quizá Ranma no podrá solo contra todos…

- Claro Maharet – contestó el niño.

- ¿De veras crees que dejaremos que uses de nuevo esa técnica? – exclamó riéndose uno de los tipos y a una señal, todos se lanzaron contra el niño, Maharet agredió a dos tipos para cubrirlo, Ukyo hizo otro tanto contra un tercero, pero no pudieron contra todos. Xiao-Lang esquivó a los otros tres y lanzó sus dagas para defenderse, pero la rapidez de los ataques de sus oponentes le impedía realizar su otra técnica.

En eso, desde el cielo, varias cadenas apresaron a algunos de sus enemigos, al mirar hacia arriba, vislumbraron a un pato blanco con gafas sobrevolando el lugar a escasa altura. Otros se vieron agredidos por una veloz sombra color rosa que los arañaba en el rostro impidiéndoles la visión. En medio de esa distracción, Xiao-Lang se perdió de vista y antes de que pudieran localizarlo unas cadenas negras rodearon a los seis guerreros enviados por Mekare.

- Rápido Maharet, Ukyo… No podré mantener esta técnica por mucho tiempo… Vayan tras el maestro Ranma.

- No te dejaremos solo aquí niño - exclamó Ukyo – ¡Yo me encargaré de esto! – y dicho eso uso su enorme espátula para golpear las cabezas de sus enemigos dejándolos inconcientes. En cuanto Xiao-Lang deshizo su técnica, el pato blanco con gafas se encargó de atarlos usando un considerable arsenal de cadenas de metal.

- Bueno… – musitó Maharet – eso fue relativamente fácil – cogió a Xian-Pu entre sus brazos y luego fijó su vista en los demás – vámonos, deprisa.

Maharet, Xiao-Lang y Ukyo corrieron seguidos de Mu-Tsu.

- ¿Y Ryoga? – preguntó Ukyo de pronto, más para si misma – ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

…

En esos momentos, Ryoga, o mejor dicho, P-Chan, se encontraba escondido tras las cortinas de una habitación decorada con tantos artilugios egipcios que casi parecía una tienda de antigüedades extranjeras. Desde su posición, alcanzaba a vislumbrar un trono dorado con tapicería de terciopelo carmesí. Sentado en aquel trono, con la mano izquierda sobre el apoyabrazos del trono y apoyando la perilla sobre la mano derecha, se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, sus facciones eran rígidas y un tanto cuadradas, la larga nariz aguileña predominaba en aquel rostro y poseía un bigote delgado caído y largo hasta la perilla donde lucía una graciosa barba de chivo. Sus ojos negros, fríos como el hielo y sus pobladas cejas estaban en esos instantes contraídos en una expresión de enojo. Vestía una capa de lino blanco que ocultaba el resto de su atuendo, pero se alcanzaban a vislumbrar unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos estilo chino de color blanco también.

Al lado derecho del trono, había una enorme jaula de gruesos barrotes, P-Chan acababa de ver como Mekare encerraba a Akane en aquella jaula.

El pequeño cerdo negro había seguido a Mekare sin perder tiempo y cuidándose de no ser detectado, desde el mismísimo instante en que Mekare había salido de la cueva con Akane entre sus brazos, y en esos momentos mientras observaba a Mekare cerrando la jaula, intentaba pensar en un modo de salvar a la chica de azulados cabellos.

Definitivamente no podía hacerlo estando en su forma de cerdo y con Akane inconciente, mucho menos en una habitación con dos enemigos que podrían atacarlo y reducirlo en segundos. Así que de momento se encontraba quieto, observándolo todo detenidamente en busca de una abertura para poder atacar y salir victorioso.

Una joven vestida de camarera se acercó llevando sobre una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas de té estilo occidental, dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita de caoba al lado izquierdo del trono y sirvió el té.

Akane poco a poco fue entreabriendo los ojos, se sentía un poco mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

- Aquí tiene señor Faruk – musitó la joven camarera entregándole una taza al hombre de la barba de chivo, Akane escuchó ese nombre y lo reconoció enseguida.

- "Es cierto" - pensó - "Me secuestro esa mujer llamada Mekare y ahora debo estar en la guarida del enemigo"

- Y para usted señorita Mekare – agregó la camarera entregando la segunda taza a la joven egipcia de cortos cabellos negros.

- Gracias Barako – dijo Mekare, sonriéndole a la joven quien hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Akane echó un leve vistazo a lo que la rodeaba, al ver que estaba encerrada en una jaula junto al enemigo, decidió hacerse la inconciente hasta encontrar un momento propicio para escapar.

Faruk dio un sorbo a su té y luego mirando ceñudo a Mekare preguntó:

- ¿Para qué demonios trajiste a esta chica? Acabas de decir que amenazaste con matarla si el muchacho no viene solo… pero… ¿Crees que te harán caso?

- Lo dudo – respondió Mekare – pero intentarán entrar por separado para dar la impresión de que acceden a mi… petición… eso los dividirá y los dejará vulnerables. Por otro lado ahora tienen dos personas que salvar, no sólo una, eso los distraerá, podemos utilizar a esta chica para… bueno… para distraer la atención de la pelirroja.

- Ya veo – murmuró Faruk sonriendo – creo que eso podría resultar.

- Será mejor que dejemos a esta chica aquí, en los pisos superiores, así ese grupo de idiotas vendrá a rescatarla y los alejaremos de los sótanos.

- Claro, claro – asintió Faruk – si ellos no van a los sótanos no encontrarán a la pelirroja.

- Exacto – dijo Mekare, aparentemente aliviada de que Faruk hubiera aprobado el plan.

En eso, un sujeto vestido de ninja apareció en la habitación sorpresivamente, Faruk y Mekare fijaron la vista en el recién llegado.

- Señor Faruk, señorita Mekare… El muchacho ha llegado a la mansión.

- Ok, ok, Mekare, supongo que habrá que darle la bienvenida al enemigo – dijo Faruk sonriendo malignamente.

- Si señor… - contestó la aludida - Ma-Jun – agregó dirigiéndose al ninja – quiero que vigiles a la prisionera, no permitas que se escape.

- Si señorita Mekare.

Faruk y Mekare dejaron sus tazas de té sobre la mesa de caoba junto a la tetera y salieron de la habitación. Ma-Jun se sentó en el piso, junto a la jaula.

- Es una chica preciosa – musitó con voz de pervertido mientras le lanzaba una lasciva mirada a la delgada figura femenina. Akane podía notar la mirada de aquel sujeto y no le gustaba para nada, cerró los ojos con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

P-Chan, que al fin había visto una posible abertura se acercó sigilosamente al trono, mientras Ma-Jun, distraído con la visión de la bella chica, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del cerdito.

Pero hasta un pervertido distraído se da cuenta de que algo raro sucede cuando una mesa de caoba cae al piso tirando consigo una tetera, una bandeja y dos tazas, causando con ello un gran estrépito.

El agua caliente que aún quedaba en la tetera se vertió sobre el cerdito negro, cuya pequeña y porcina figura cambió a la de un joven de cabello negro y pañoleta casi al instante.

- ¿Pero qué significa esto? – gritó Ma-Jun asustado ante la sorpresiva aparición de un chico que, salvo por la pañoleta en cabeza, se encontraba completamente desnudo.

- ¡Esto significa que tu pierdes! – gritó Ryoga propinándole al ninja una patada en el estómago que lo mandó a volar al otro extremo de la habitación. Ma-Jun chocó contra una serie de artilugios derribándolos y destrozándolos hasta que finalmente su espalda dio contra el mismísimo centro de la pared, su figura se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro y su cuello doblado de manera tan extraña que parecía haberse dislocado.

Akane se levantó precipitadamente, contenta al oír la voz de Ryoga… Eso, hasta que notó que el chico estaba desnudo… Inmediatamente giró la vista, con las mejillas completamente rojas y una expresión de enfado.

- ¡¿Pero por qué estas desnudo? – gritó la chica. Ryoga puso una cara de espanto, se sonrojó a tal punto que parecía estar en llamas y daba la impresión de que echaba humo, movía frenéticamente los brazos sin sentido mientras balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles. Finalmente logró calmarse y vestirse (sacando su ropa de algún lugar del mundo).

- Perdona Akane, es una larga historia que ahora no voy a explicarte… Lo importante en estos momentos es sacarte de esta jaula.

- Si, tienes razón – concedió la muchacha, aunque por el timbre de su voz, se percibía que aún se sentía incomoda debido lo ocurrido.

- Akane, aléjate de los barrotes – pidió Ryoga, Akane obedeció. El chico de la pañoleta agarró firmemente dos barrotes y, haciendo gala de su prodigiosa fuerza, los separó lo suficiente como para que la delgada figura de Akane pudiera salir.

- Gracias Ryoga – dijo la chica de azulado cabello cuando se vio libre.

- No hay de que Akane – musitó el chico levemente sonrojado – Muy bien, tenemos que planear que hacer.

- Bueno… - comenzó Akane – Yo tengo un plan Ryoga…

- ¿Cuál es?

- Escucha. Quiero que vayas a apoyar a Ranma. Este tipo – agregó señalando a Ma-Jun - dijo que él ya esta aquí…

- ¿Pero y tú, Akane?... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Yo iré a buscar a Ranma chica.

- No puedes ir sola – se opuso Ryoga negando con la cabeza.

- Si puedo y de hecho me será más fácil… Además… Ranma me preocupa mucho, no quiero que este solo, podría ser muy peligroso.

- Akane, Ranma es muy fuerte, tú si que estarías en peligro.

- ¡Yo también soy fuerte! – exclamó Akane mientras caminaba en dirección a Ma-Jun – Y acabo de decirte que tengo un plan.

- ¿Pero qué…? - comenzó a preguntar Ryoga, sin embargo enmudeció al ver a Akane haciendo algo que lo sorprendió completamente… Estaba, nada más ni nada menos que desnudando al ninja inconciente.

- Me pondré esta ropa – dijo Akane – De esa forma me haré pasar por uno de ellos y encontraré a Ranma más fácilmente y sin correr tanto riesgo.

- ¿Estas segura Akane? – preguntó Ryoga algo intranquilo. Akane lo miró a los ojos, con la ropa de ninja en sus brazos.

- Estoy completamente segura, confía en mí Ryoga y por favor… Ayuda a Ranma…

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Ryoga asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien Akane, confiaré en ti… Y te prometo que haré todo por ayudar a Ranma… Pero por favor… Tú prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

- Claro que si – dijo Akane con la decisión reflejada tanto en la voz como en su semblante.

Ryoga le dio un último vistazo a la muchacha y luego se marchó. Akane cogió unas cuerdas y unas telas que encontró entre los objetos esparcidos por la habitación y ató a Ma-Jun para asegurarse de que no intervendría, luego se quitó la ropa de Maharet y se puso la del ninja. Mientras se vestía, se aseguró de aplastar sus pechos usando las telas que había cogido, para adquirir de ese modo el aspecto de un muchacho. Finalmente cubrió su rostro al estilo ninja y salió de la habitación.

…

Mientras tanto, Ranma, que había entrado hacía un rato a la mansión, acaba de patear a uno de los guardias que le había franqueado el paso. El comité de bienvenida había consistido en tres tipos a los que Ranma había abatido tras una breve, pero no menos difícil pelea. El chico se detuvo un momento para normalizar su agitada respiración y aprovechó de dar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en un extenso salón completamente vacío. Unas escaleras a los costados conducían a los pisos superiores. Fue caminando cautelosamente sobre el tatami, alerto a cualquier señal de peligro. Estaba seguro de que alguien llegaría a su encuentro.

Mekare y Faruk aparecieron en su campo visual justo en ese momento, habían bajado la escalera a tal velocidad que Ranma no alcanzó a distinguir bien de dónde venían. El chico les dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que te has divertido mientras nos esperabas – comentó Faruk con un tono de voz cargado de cinismo.

- ¿Dónde están Akane y mi otra mitad? – preguntó Ranma ignorando el comentario.

- Justo a ti te lo vamos a decir – se burló Faruk.

Mekare sacó su lanza y apuntó a Ranma.

- ¡Prepárate chico porque me aseguraré de derrotarte! – exclamó la mujer egipcia dirigiéndole a Ranma una mirada fría.

Ranma sacó su hoz rápidamente, mientras Mekare se lanzaba hacia él. El chico interpuso su arma y el filo de su hoz detuvo en seco el puntiagudo filo de la lanza de su oponente. Mekare saltó alejándose de Ranma. Ambos caminaron en círculos, sin despegar la vista de su rival, buscando alguna abertura.

Finalmente, luego de un rato, Mekare se decidió a dar el primer golpe, volviendo a lanzarse sobre Ranma. El chico esquivó saltando hacia un lado y la lanza de Mekare tan solo rasgó el aire, la mujer giró rápidamente, pero Ranma fue más veloz, se impulsó hacia ella y con un movimiento de su hoz, logró arrebatarle a Mekare su arma.

Mekare se vio indefensa sin su lanza. Ranma la encaró. Había tanto rencor en los ojos de Ranma que Mekare estaba segura de que no se mediría contra ella aunque se tratara de una mujer y eso la hizo temer. El muchacho sonrió al sentirse en ventaja, sobretodo porque Faruk no daba muestras de querer intervenir y aunque lo hiciera, ese tipo no era rival para él.

Sin embargo, la ventaja no le duró mucho tiempo, varios ninjas salieron desde diferentes direcciones.

Distraído por el repentino ataque de uno de ellos, Mekare se escabulló y recuperó su arma. Antes de darse cuenta, Ranma estaba completamente rodeado.

- Escucha chiquillo, no tienes oportunidades… - dijo Mekare, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡No tan deprisa! – exclamaron varias voces a la vez. Mekare y los ninjas observaron a su alrededor. Ryoga acababa de aparecer, los ojos de Mekare lo miraron con furia al percatarse de que el chico venía desde las habitaciones, pero Ryoga no era el único que había aparecido. Maharet, Xiao-Lang y Ukyo acababan de entrar a la mansión junto a una gatita y a un pato.

- ¡Ranma no esta solo en esto! – exclamó Maharet.

- ¿Olvidan lo que les advertí? Mataremos a la chica de cabello corto ¡A esa tal Akane! – gritó Mekare furiosa.

- Lo dudo… - dijo Ryoga dirigiéndole una mirada desdeñosa a Mekare.

- ¿Qué lo dudas? – preguntó la aludida extrañada.

- ¡Akane se ha escapado, olvídense ya de sus planes! – exclamó el chico de la pañoleta.

- No puede ser – musitó Mekare, por primera vez su voz se oía asustada.

- Mekare… - gruñó la voz de Faruk - ahora lo importante es que capturen al muchacho.

- Si señor – dijo Mekare con voz firme – ¡Atáquenlos! – gritó dirigiéndose a sus subordinados.

La mayor parte de los ninjas se lanzaron a atacar a Ranma, pero no contaban con que el resto estaba en guardia. Ukyo rápidamente lanzó mini espátulas contra sus adversarios, Xiao-Lang lanzó sus dagas, Maharet blandió su lanza y Ryoga utilizó sus rápidos movimientos.

Ryoga se las vio al menos contra cinco tipos que se lanzaron a atacarlo, el muchacho los esquivó de un salto y avanzó saltando sobre sus cabezas hasta quedar tras ellos.

- ¡Truco de la explosión! – gritó mientras posaba su dedo en el piso, cerca de sus adversarios, el suelo inmediatamente explotó ocasionando que los ninjas salieran volando por los aires.

Mientras, Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu atacaban, utilizando como ventaja su escasa estatura. La pequeña gatita se las apañaba con sus garras, Mu-Tsu aún llevaba armas, sobretodo cuchillas, ocultas en sus alas. Sin embargo las cosas no pintaban muy bien para Xian-Pu, que no tardó en ser abatida cuando uno de sus oponentes lanzó una serie de cuchillas contra ella. Mu-Tsu se dio cuenta muy tarde de la situación, Xian-Pu había sido herida, pero no de gravedad, por suerte, la pequeña gatita aún se mantenía conciente. Lo malo es que la pobre se encontraba muy debilitada y expuesta a ser victima de un próximo ataque que no se hizo esperar, la pequeña alcanzó a ver unas veloces cuchillas rasgando el aire en dirección a ella, casi en cámara lenta… trató de incorporarse para esquivarlas, pero un punzante dolor en su vientre y sus patas le impidieron cualquier movimiento… Xian-Pu cerró los ojos con fuerzas, sabiendo que ya no quedaba nada por hacer…

Ukyo, por otra parte, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tres sujetos la rodearon y le lanzaron cuchillas, la joven sacó su gran espátula y devolvió las cuchillas a sus oponentes, quienes rápidamente esquivaron dando saltos. La chica se dio cuenta muy tarde de que uno de ellos se posicionó sobre ella para luego lanzarle una serie de cuchillas, Ukyo esquivó por poco, pero aún así fue alcanzada y notó un punzante arañazo en su brazo que la obligó a soltar su espátula. Eso dejó a sus oponentes con una pequeña ventaja.

En eso, uno de los sujetos que había salido volando tras la explosión causada por Ryoga se impactó contra uno de los tipos que se disponía a atacar a Ukyo y ambos se estrellaron contra una pared y quedaron inconcientes, eso distrajo a los otros dos tipos y antes de que se dieran cuenta fueron golpeados por una pesada sombrilla que los envió a acompañar a sus camaradas inconcientes.

- Gracias Ryoga – musitó Ukyo con la respiración agitada.

Ranma por su parte tenía bastante trabajo esquivando y atacando a una serie de sujetos que lo agredían. No se atrevía a usar la técnica del dragón volador por temor a dañar a sus amigos con ese ataque, pero por suerte, ninguno de sus atacantes había podido tocarlo siquiera.

Xian-Pu abrió los ojos lentamente al notar que nada le había pasado. Mu-Tsu estaba ante ella con las alas extendidas. Había sacudido las alas para devolver con una ráfaga de aire las cuchillas, lo que funcionó con varias, no con todas, y Xian-Pu pudo ver que el pato tenía las alas muy lastimadas y lo peor, los ninjas se acercaban a ellos y ni Xian-Pu ni Mu-Tsu tenían fuerzas para resistir el ataque.

Ya varios ninjas se hallaban fuera de combate, Ryoga y Ukyo detectaron el peligro que corrían Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu y se lanzaron a ayudarlos. El chico de la pañoleta tomó a dos por sorpresa y les propinó una patada que los mando a volar, Ukyo lanzó mini espátulas contra el resto para evitar que pudieran atacar y luego Ryoga, usando su sombrilla, se encargó de abatirlos.

Las únicas que a esas alturas seguían en combate eran Maharet y Mekare, quienes blandían sus lanzas a gran velocidad, atacando y esquivando con tanta destreza que ninguna había conseguido tocar a la otra.

Finalmente, Maharet logró un movimiento más rápido y le arrebató la lanza a Mekare.

- ¡Esto terminará ahora! – gritó Maharet dando un gran salto, pasando por encima de Mekare hasta encarar a Faruk – ¡Pagarás caro todo lo que has hecho!

Faruk esbozó una sonrisa y antes de que Maharet pudiera moverse, el hombre abrió su capa y blandió una espada. Con un rápido movimiento, cortó la mano de Maharet que sostenía la lanza.

Maharet sintió la hoja rasgando su carne… Un dolor profundo la atravesó y un grito escapó de sus labios horadando sus propios oídos…

No alcanzó a sentir más… La espada de Faruk se hundió en sus entrañas antes de que ella o alguien más alcanzara a reaccionar…

Casi en cámara lenta, la figura de Maharet fue cayendo a los pies de Faruk, su frágil cuerpo cayó inerte, rebotando una vez contra el piso, para luego quedar inmóvil… Un río de sangre se extendió formando una laguna escarlata alrededor de la joven.

Un gritó de 'no' resonó en el lugar… Un grito emitido por varias voces al unísono…

Ranma cayó al piso de rodillas… Incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir… Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas…

Durante un instante reinó un silencio desgarrador…

Y en medio de ese silencio una voz cargada de dolor se dejó oír… La voz de Mekare…

- ¡Faruk!... ¡¿Como fuiste capaz de traicionarme?

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

No fue difícil editar este capitulo, creí que sería peor por las descripciones de batallas que siempre las he considerado uno de mis mayores puntos débiles junto a las descripciones de escenarios. Del escrito original corregí nada más la descripción de escenarios que antes parecía que los personajes estuvieran en el limbo. Busqué fotos de mansiones japonesas en google, pero encontré poco que pudiera servirme realmente, aún así, traté de hacer lo que pude con lo que encontré y espero que la descripción resultara, aunque bastante corta y quizá no lo suficientemente detallada, entendible y correcta a algo de la realidad, todavía no estoy segura si se usa tatami en un salón como el que describí para la pelea, pero me gustan los tatamis de las casas japonesas así que quise ponerlo igual, además todos los salones que encontré en fotos de google tenían tatami (claro que nunca supe si las fotos que veía eran de salones o de habitaciones, pero en fin…) bueno, al menos sabrán que me esforcé.

Como siempre supongo que debo pedir disculpas por la demora en actualizar. Tengo los capítulos escritos, pero los escribí hace años (unos tres o cuatro años aproximadamente… considerando que ya voy cerca del final, supongo que estos últimos son de hace tres años) así que varios capítulos han tenido errores de narración, descripción e incluso coherencia entre capítulos (eso además de errores ortográficos, no se de donde saqué la manía años atrás para omitir los signos bilaterales y escribir como si esto estuviera en inglés) En fin, cuando abro el word para editar nunca se cuanto me demoraré y debido a los errores de coherencia entre capítulos en varias ocasiones he tenido que releer capítulos anteriores para estar segura de que voy bien. Y además de todo lo que demora la corrección en si… pues hago muchas cosas más que sólo escribir, al terminar la carrera me tomé unas vacaciones jajaja y vi tres doramas seguidos, la segunda temporada del anime de Kuroshitsuji que tenía pendiente porque no pude ver nada de nada mientras trabajaba en proyecto de titulo… en medio de todo eso me doy un espacio ara corregir algún capitulo. Lo más importante de este último tiempo, para mi, es que he estado practicando nuevos programas de ilustración como Illustrator (siempre trabajo en Photoshop lo que para imágenes de impresión puede ser una pesadilla) y también he estado practicando cosillas en flash. Estoy orgullosa de haber aprendido a hacer juegos dress up gracias a tutoriales y ya hice uno, un lindo dress up de Ayumi Yoshida (Detective Conan) que ha tenido cierto éxito en deviantart. Actualmente mis vacaciones ya están acabando (ya llevo un mes desde que salí de la U) y tomé un curso de capacitación en una buena Universidad para aprender mejor el Dreamweaver (programa de diseño web) y luego tomaré uno de Illustrator y también he estado asistiendo a charlas de ilustración (hace unos días fui a una muy interesante y dentro de pocos días iré a otra). Quiero ver las posibilidades que tengo de trabajar en ilustración y/o cómic y estoy pensando seriamente en comenzar a trabajar en escritos originales ilustrados y probar suerte, si las cosas no resultan tan rápido como quisiera, supongo que tendré que buscar trabajo como diseñadora quien sabe donde.

Y bueno, así está mi vida para aquellas personas con ocio que lean mis notas de autora jajaja a los valientes les agradezco su paciencia para soportarme, esta vez admito que hice unas largas notas, sin dar más la lata me despido no sin antes agradecer a kary14, Marirosy, beli, JESISAOTOME y ELOWYN3 por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.

Kissu

_**+ Kikyo +**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 11: ****"Por favor… No me olvides…"**

Tan pronto salió de la habitación donde la habían aprisionado, Akane buscó la manera de encontrar la entrada al sótano, sin mucho éxito. Estaba a punto de desesperarse cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas. La joven se estremeció y lentamente dio media vuelta, uno de los ninjas enemigos se dirigía a ella, tragó saliva con nerviosismo pero aún así trató de mantener sangre fría, algo que le resultaba un tanto difícil.

- ¡Hey tú! Hay que relevar a los chicos que vigilan a la prisionera – gruñó el ninja con algo de exasperación en su voz. Akane se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tal vez con más rapidez de la que hubiera sido necesaria, pero el ninja no notó el nerviosismo de Akane, ni siquiera se percató de que era una chica y pareció satisfecho con ese gesto como respuesta.

Akane siguió al ninja, y pese a sentirse algo nerviosa, estaba feliz de haber hallado el modo de encontrar a la pelirroja. Caminaron hasta un cuarto muy pequeño y sin un solo mueble o adorno. El tipo removió el tatami y Akane vio que éste camuflaba una puerta trampa.

Bajaron desde ahí por unas escaleras de madera hacia lo que parecían unas mazmorras y avanzaron por entre celdas vacías hasta llegar a dos ninjas que custodiaban una celda específica. Mientras el ninja que había guiado a Akane les decía a los otros que era la hora del relevo, Akane dio un rápido vistazo al interior de la celda.

Por entre los barrotes, Akane pudo ver a Ranma chica recostada contra la pared con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, separados del cuerpo, atada de las muñecas a unos ganchos que sobresalían de la pared y que se ubicaban a cada lado de la pelirroja. Su cabeza caía pesadamente hacia su pecho y el enmarañado cabello cubría casi todo su rostro, de modo que Akane no sabía si Ranma estaba inconciente o conciente. Sin embargo esa duda se disipó, durante una fracción de segundo la pelirroja levantó la cabeza y Akane pudo sentir esos ojos azul claro mirándola fijamente.

Fue entonces que Akane decidió no perder más tiempo, retrocedió unos pasos y luego corrió en dirección a los ninjas, antes de que estos se percataran de lo que estaba ocurriendo la muchacha les había propinado patadas a cada uno con todas sus fuerzas. Los tres hombres se estrellaron contra las paredes en diferentes direcciones. Rápidamente la muchacha registró a cada uno de ellos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un manojo de llaves que lucían gastadas y un tanto oxidadas.

Se acercó a la cerradura de la celda y probó varias llaves hasta dar con la correcta, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios al sentir la llave hundirse en la cerradura y al oír el 'clic' que emitió cuando giró la llave. Abrió la celda y un chirrido se dejó oír en la silenciosa estancia. Akane se quitó lo que cubría su rostro rápidamente y luego se abalanzó hacia Ranma. Se abrazó al frágil cuerpo femenino y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan veloces desde sus ojos para recorrer sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ranma – gimió con un tono de voz que mezclaba curiosamente desesperación y alivio.

- Akane – musitó la pelirroja – cuanto me alegra que estés bien.

La chica del cabello azulado se separó del cuerpo de Ranma y se dedicó a desatarle. Apenas liberó las muñecas de la pelirroja, su frágil figura desfalleció. Akane la recibió entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

- ¿Ranma?… ¿Estas bien?

- Estoy… cansado… Muy cansado…

- ¿Akane? – exclamó la voz de Xiao-Lang.

- ¿Xiao-Lang? – exclamó a su vez la voz de Akane, algo sorprendida.

- Akane… - el niño entró a la celda – Que bueno que estás a salvo y parece que la pelirroja esta bien.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Ya sabes que conozco medianamente esta casa y que por eso pude guiarlos a todos aquí… Yo… estuve aquí con mis padres en una ocasión y me mostraron este lugar, este sótano… Imaginé que las traerían aquí.

- Ahora entiendo – dijo Akane.

- En fin - el chico registró en un pequeño bolso que cargaba al hombro – Aquí tengo el ouroboros. Si la pelirroja y mi maestro usan su poder podrán liberar al Dragón Negro, en ese momento el corazón del Dragón terminará de formarse sin que Faruk pueda interferir y las dos mitades de Ranma podrán volver a su cuerpo.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos donde esta su cuerpo? Escucha… la pelirroja me permitió posesionar el cuerpo de Ranma por unos instantes, en dos ocasiones, y se que él está herido, tal vez no pueda moverse.

- Tranquila Akane, el Dragón Negro nos ayudará – respondió el chico.

- ¿Estas seguro?... ¿Como saber si ese Dragón estará de nuestra parte?

- Ten Fe Akane… El Dragón Negro representa oscuridad, pero eso no significa que sea malo, él ayudará a Ranma, se lo debe.

- A mi me da un poco de miedo – comentó Akane incómoda.

- No temas Akane – murmuró la pelirroja, que había estado escuchando la conversación entre Akane y el niño – Yo se que ese chico esta en lo cierto.

…

Un rotundo silencio reinó en el ambiente luego de las palabras de Mekare… Un silencio quebrado por un gemido de dolor que parecía provenir desde el alma de aquella mujer.

Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu no sabían que pensar… No querían pensar… Lo único claro en ese momento era que una vida se había perdido… La vida de alguien que en poco tiempo había logrado ganarse el afecto y la confianza suficientes como para que cada uno de ellos pudiera llamarla 'amiga'… No podían apartar la vista del cuerpo inerte de Maharet… No podían creer que aquella mujer se había ido para siempre y de esa manera…

Finalmente dirigieron su vista a Mekare... a aquella enemiga que en ese momento se dejaba caer al suelo como si un gran peso hubiera caído sobre sus hombros y no fuera capaz de sostener ni a ese peso ni a si misma.

- Maharet no hacía más que intervenir – dijo Faruk fríamente – Y tú Mekare… Ya no me sirves…

- Tú me lo prometiste… Me prometiste que salvarías a mi hermana… - musitó con voz temblorosa, una voz que mezclaba dolorosamente odio, rencor, desolación, tristeza… - ¡Me lo prometiste! – gritó con una furia arrancada desde lo profundo de su dolor – Yo estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo… ¡Yo he trabajado duramente para ti todo este tiempo! Y ahora… ¡Me quitas lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida!

- Tú fracasaste. Estoy harto de tus errores. Si me hubiera deshecho antes de tu estúpida hermana las cosas habrían sido diferentes… Ya no te necesito Mekare.

- ¿Hermana? – musitó Ranma sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos – ¿Maharet y Mekare… hermanas? – los otros intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, ni Ryoga ni Ukyo se atrevieron a hablar… Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu tampoco habrían dicho palabra de haber podido hacerlo…

Ranma habría dicho algo más, pero de pronto se sintió incapaz de hablar, incapaz de moverse… Se sentía débil, más débil de lo que nunca antes se había sentido… Llevó la mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo y luego hacia su pecho… Eso sólo podía significar que le quedaba poco tiempo para…

- Yo ya no te sirvo. - murmuró Mekare – Pues bien… Entonces tú tampoco me sirves…

Mekare aferró su lanza con fuerza y se lanzó a Faruk. Un grito de batalla escapó de sus labios, un grito que resonó por toda la estancia…

Faruk preparó su espada, aún ensangrentada. El filo de la lanza se impactó contra la espada provocando un chirriar atroz. Mekare embestía, una estocada tras otra, pero constantemente era bloqueada, a su vez, Faruk intentaba burlar las defensas de Mekare, pero una y otra vez ella lograba bloquear sus ataques. Perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo…

Finalmente la espada de Faruk golpeó la lanza de entre las manos de Mekare y la mujer se vio sin su arma. Faruk aprovechó y atacó directamente al cuerpo de Mekare, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y dio un salto por sobre la cabeza de él hasta situarse a sus espaldas, él volteó velozmente y arremetió contra ella, la mujer se inclinó, sacó algo de entre sus ropas y arremetió contra él, tan rápido, que la espada de Faruk apuntaba aún donde momentos antes se encontraba el cuello de Mekare cuando ella ya estaba agachada por debajo de la espada… Inmediatamente Faruk bajó su arma para clavarla en la carne de Mekare… Pero ella ya se había acercado lo suficiente al cuerpo de Faruk…

Él sólo sintió una hoja clavándose en su pecho… Mekare sostenía una daga entre sus manos, la misma con la que antes había amenazado al cuello de Akane… La espada resbaló de entre los dedos de Faruk… Mekare dio un salto, alejándose de su victima y del filo de la espada…

- Maldita… - dijo Faruk tan desdeñosamente como si estuviera escupiendo aquella palabra, llevó sus manos a la daga, sintiendo su propia sangre escurrir entre sus dedos, cayó de rodillas y puso los ojos en blanco – La inmortalidad… La juventud… Yo… debía… El poder… – masculló con voz demente mientras trataba de arrastrarse por el piso.

- Tú prometiste que usarías ese poder para curar la enfermedad de mi hermana… Y la mataste… - dijo Mekare fríamente - Tú me has quitado lo que yo más quería. - Y dicho esto, cogió su lanza y la clavó en la garganta de Faruk, quien había logrado arrodillarse en su intento por volver a ponerse de pie. Mekare hizo esto mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él le devolvió una mirada diabólica, los ojos muy abiertos, una sonrisa maniaca en sus labios… antes de bajar la cabeza y dejar todo el peso de su cuerpo sostenido en la lanza. Mekare la soltó y Faruk cayó definitivamente, su cuerpo rebotó en su propia sangre y algunas gotas salpicaron… Mekare observó aquellas gotas, como si estas viajaran en cámara lenta…

- Todo ha terminado – murmuró Ryoga.

- Yo… No entiendo – dijo finalmente Ukyo.

Mekare dirigió su vista a Ranma y por primera vez desde que el dolor se había apoderado de ella, dejó que éste escapara de algún modo por medio de amargas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hablar:

- Ya no puedo pedir perdón por todo el daño que he causado… Y sé que no vale como justificación decir que lo hice porque a mi hermana le quedaba poca vida, porque estaba enferma y sin cura y yo quería salvarla… Tampoco vale decir que caí como una idiota en las mentiras de este sujeto aún sabiendo que no era muy digno de confianza… Sólo me queda decirles que la pelirroja está en los sótanos. Xiao-Lang sabe como llegar y como ese chico no esta aquí me figuro que ya la habrá encontrado… Ranma… Tu cuerpo se encuentra en la cueva más alta… No te imaginas lo cerca que estaban desde el refugio que escogieron para descansar. Yo supe que ustedes estaban ahí porque esa zona se mantenía en constante vigilancia… Ahora váyanse… Ranma… estas muy débil… Hace tiempo que lo estas… Tu cuerpo ya no resistirá… Será mejor que te apresures…

Ranma sólo la miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza… No podía perdonarla. Sus motivaciones, incluso aunque estás fueran intentar salvar la vida de Maharet a quien apreciaba, no significaban nada para él. Aquella mujer, Mekare, no tenía ningún derecho a sacrificar tantas vidas, ni a provocar su sufrimiento y el de la propia Maharet del modo en que lo hizo. Quizá su acción al acabar con todo e intentar ayudarlos pudiera redimirla de algún modo, pero realmente no le importaba.

Al intentar levantarse, Ranma se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Una horrible y desagradable sensación de miedo lo sacudió durante un instante.

- Ranma – musitó Ryoga, se inclinó, cogió el brazo izquierdo de Ranma y lo apoyó en su hombro, de ese modo, Ranma pudo sostenerse en Ryoga para poder levantarse. Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu estaban demasiado heridos y ya hacía un rato habían perdido la conciencia. Ukyo los cogió a ambos y luego ella y Ryoga abandonaron esa estancia llevando a sus amigos consigo.

Mekare se quedó sola. Rodeada de ninjas inconcientes. Rodeada por el cadáver de Faruk… y el de su propia hermana. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a ella… A Maharet… Se inclinó y amorosamente la alejó de la sangre, la limpió, la recostó en el piso… La dejó como si la pobre estuviera tan sólo durmiendo…

- Perdóname hermanita… Perdóname… Yo… Cuando ocurrió el accidente en las excavaciones, ese accidente que mató a nuestros padres y casi te mata también a ti… Yo creí que moriría… Mi familia… mamá, papá y tú lo eran todo para mí. En medio de todo el dolor que sentí cuando ellos se fueron, saber que estabas viva era más que un alivio… ¿Puedes imaginar Maharet, lo que sentí cuando los médicos que te examinaron me dijeron que te quedaban muy pocos años de vida, que te estabas muriendo de una enfermedad incurable?... ¿Fui una mala hermana verdad? Te hice tanto daño… Te hice sufrir tanto… Pero yo… No podía decirte la verdad. Temía que sufrieras si te enterabas de tu enfermedad… Ahora pienso que para ti fue más doloroso todo lo que yo hice… Te traicioné porque quería salvarte… Creí que lo hacía por amor a ti… Pero… Hermanita… He sido una egoísta ¿Verdad? Sólo pensé en mí, en mi propio dolor y nada borrará el hecho de que sacrifiqué muchas vidas inocentes… Mi niña, mi hermanita…

Mekare cogió una de las cuchillas que estaban esparcidas en aquel campo de batalla… Miró a su hermana, larga y detenidamente…

- Si hay un 'más allá' y nos encontramos… Espero que seas capaz de perdonarme… Porque creo que yo nunca podré perdonarme a mi misma… - murmuró antes de clavar la cuchilla en su pecho… Sintió la hoja desgarrando su piel, penetrando su carne… Su propia sangre, cálida, escurriendo entre sus dedos… Se recostó al lado de Maharet y se abrazó a ella… Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos…

- Te quiero… Hermanita…

…

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ukyo – No sabemos donde están los sótanos.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea ir a las cuevas – respondió Ryoga.

- Aún no hemos tomado una decisión y tú te pones a caminar sin rumbo con lo desorientado que eres – dijo Ukyo molesta.

- Si eres tan inteligente y se te ocurren buenas ideas, pues entonces dime qué demonios debemos hacer – replicó enfadado el chico de la pañoleta.

- ¡¿Ran chan? – exclamó de pronto Ukyo, sorprendida cuando al darle un vistazo, fue capaz de ver a través de él.

- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde… - musitó Ranma – Ya estoy muy cansado… Ya no resisto…

- ¡Ranma, espera, no digas eso! – exclamó Ryoga – Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no te puedes rendir ahora.

- No es… que… - Ranma gimió como si sintiera un gran dolor, intentó seguir hablando, pero parecía resultarle muy difícil – No es que quiera rendirme – dijo finalmente entre jadeos – Es que ya… No puedo…

- Ran chan, tranquilo, sólo un poco más – dijo Ukyo entre lágrimas – Falta muy poco, tú eres muy fuerte… Rápido Ryoga no podemos perder tiempo aquí discutiendo… Quédate aquí con Ran chan, Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu… Yo iré a buscar a los demás.

- De acuerdo Ukyo.

…

Ranma apretó muy fuerte el brazo de Akane, tan fuerte que casi le hacía daño. Estaban ya ante las escaleras para salir del sótano, Xiao-Lang iba adelante.

- Ranma ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la chica de cabello corto mirándole asustada... El temor se incrementó cuando vio como la pelirroja otra vez se desvanecía.

- Akane… Ya no puedo continuar… Es demasiado tarde… - musitó.

Akane se detuvo y estrechó a Ranma en un abrazo.

- Ranma, tranquilo, falta muy poco… - sin embargo sintió como Ranma era incapaz de sostenerse en pie, todo su peso lo había apoyado en Akane, su piel había adquirido una palidez cadavérica, su cuerpo era cada vez más traslucido – ¡Ranma!... ¡Por favor!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Xiao-Lang – Debemos apurarnos.

Ranma finalmente desfalleció. Akane le sostuvo con la mano izquierda apoyada en la cintura de la pelirroja, su mano derecha cogió el rostro de Ranma, cuyos ojos se habían cerrado, la acercó a su propio rostro y unió sus labios casi con desesperación, rompió el beso, pero Ranma aún parecía un fantasma desvaneciéndose.

- Ranma… - gimió Akane.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, fijando sus pupilas en los marrones ojos de su prometida.

- Akane… Por favor… No olvides que mis sentimientos por ti… Esos sentimientos que te he transmitido… Son verdaderos…

- Ranma… - murmuró Akane, emitiendo un suave sollozo.

- Akane… Por favor… No me olvides…

Akane abrazó a Ranma con fuerza, apretando contra si su frágil figura… Sin embargo sus brazos rasgaron el aire… Y Akane se encontró abrazándose a si misma… La pelirroja a la que estrechaba entre sus brazos ya no estaba…

Cayó de rodillas sobre el piso, sus manos aferradas cada vez con más fuerza a sus propios brazos… Se inclinó, hasta que pudo sentir su frente al contacto con la tela que cubría sus rodillas…Y un grito se escapó de sus labios… Un grito desgarrador que parecía haber sido arrancado con violencia desde su alma…

- ¡No!

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

¡Uf! Capitulo difícil. Me tardé en corregirlo, lo se ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor? Nada que puedan perdonarme porque no creo que les interese saber que ocupé toda una valiosa semana en hacer un video para Halloween. Pero me da igual porque soy feliz, dibujé y realicé un video de Alice Human Sacrfice con personajes de Detective Conan y pocas cosas me alegran más que ver a Ran como la primera Alice, a Shinichi muerto de un disparo como la segunda Alice, A Shiho/Ai como la tercera Alice y a Conan y Ayumi como un par de gemelos lolitosos (sangrado nasal).

Respecto a este fanfic, voy a hacer una pequeña confesión que quizá alguien ya haya imaginado. Mekare y Maharet eran mis self-insert dentro de la historia. Mekare es el tipo de malvada que me gusta, de esos personajes que tienen una motivación aparentemente buena, pero que debido al terrible egoísmo de sus propios sentimientos comete errores irreparables convirtiéndose así en un personaje malvado que realmente no merece perdón. Maharet por otro lado es el tipo de chica buena que me agrada, tiene sus propios secretos y su propia tristeza, la oculta a los demás para no causar lástima, pero no lo hace tan evidente ¿se han fijado la cantidad de buenas que sufren, ocultan su sufrimiento, pero en el fondo lo gritan a los cuatro vientos para que todos los personajes giren a su alrededor? Es molesto. Ambas dividen mi forma de pensar en distintos aspectos, sin embargo, pese a ello, no tienen realmente mi personalidad como es lógico. Ambas dividen también otro aspecto, con mi relación autora-Ranma jajaja, y es que por un lado soy la malvada que le causa problemas y lo hace sufrir, y por el otro la chica buena que en el fondo quiere que se quede con Akane.

A Mekare la maté porque era tan mala como Faruk y no podía seguir viva. A Maharet la maté por dos motivos prácticos. El primero es bastante simple, necesitaba una fuerte motivación que volviera a Mekare contra Faruk ya que quería que ella lo matara, era el personaje adecuado para hacerlo porque ya tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y no quise manchar las de Ranma, Akane o sus amigos, por otro lado me fascina cuando los malvados del tipo de Faruk, esos malvados que aparentemente no tienen sentimientos que vayan más allá de un insano amor por si mismos, caigan por ver a la gente de su alrededor como si fueran cáscaras vacías y desechables. El segundo motivo práctico fue… Lo diré en las notas del próximo capitulo por si a alguien le interesa (Aaw que linda e ingenua soy al pensar que a alguien le interesa, pero bueno, es gratis soñar).

Por cierto, los nombres de Mekare y Maharet los tomé de Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice. Mekare y Maharet eran las gemelas pelirrojas que sufrieron a manos de los reyes egipcios Akasha y Enkil y que provocaron indirectamente la creación de los vampiros. Aparecen por primera vez en el tercer libro "La Reina de los Condenados" y se las menciona en libros posteriores. Son mis personajes favoritos de Crónicas Vampíricas junto a Claudia, Gabrielle y Pandora. Elegí sus nombres porque ya había decidido que serían egipcias, y si bien las originales Mekare y Maharet no lo eran, vivían muy cerca de Egipto por lo que sus nombres se consideran egipcios (o al menos, eso dijo google). De algún modo di una pista de que eran hermanas con sus nombres, pero confiaba en que nadie se daría cuenta antes de tiempo.

En fin, voy terminando estas largas notas de autora, en donde sólo hablé de mí como siempre (¡vamos! es mi espacio para eso y son libres de no leer), pero antes de despedirme… Supongo que el final de este capitulo es… inquietante, por así decirlo, pero no comenté nada de eso en mis notas… es evidente que es algo que queda para próximo capitulo, que si, está escrito, pero no corregido. El próximo capitulo es el penúltimo y el último aún no lo escribo (me mareo de sólo pensarlo).

Gracias a beli, ELOWYN3 y Marirosy por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.

Saludos

**+ Kikyo +**


	12. Chapter 12

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capítulo 12: ****"Hakuron"**

- Akane… Akane…

La chica no era conciente de que le hablaban. Sólo era conciente de una cosa, Ko-Long había dicho que si Ranma desaparecía… Significaba que él estaba muerto…

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de todos sus esfuerzos por salvarlo… Recordó con amargura la última vez que lo vio antes de que toda la desgracia se desatara… Ese día habían discutido otra vez, ese día ella había entrado a la casa dejándolo solo… Y finalmente había ocurrido lo peor… Lo había perdido para siempre…

En su mente aún estaba claro cada detalle de su rostro, de sus ojos azul oscuro, de su negro cabello atado en una trenza, de su sonrisa… Incluso aquella sonrisa irónica y exasperante que esbozaba para burlarse de ella… Y su voz, casi podía oírlo en ese momento…

Una mano pequeña se posó en su hombro, apretándolo despacio. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, lágrimas amargas vagando por sus mejillas…

- Akane… Vámonos…

Finalmente se levantó. Xiao-Lang se mantuvo a su lado. Apenas era capaz de oír la voz llorosa del muchacho. Apenas era capaz de asimilar la realidad que se cernía sobre ella… Ranma… Su Ranma… Había muerto…

Subió las escaleras casi por inercia, sentía la mano de Xiao-Lang cogida de su brazo. Ya no era capaz de hablar o sollozar, se mantenía en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían lenta y suavemente.

- ¡Akane, Xiao-Lang! – exclamó la voz de Ukyo. Akane miró a su alrededor, ya no estaban en el sótano, ni siquiera estaban en la habitación donde se ocultaba la entrada, se encontraban en un pasillo.

– Los estaba buscando – continuó Ukyo, jadeando de cansancio – Ran chan no esta bien, hay que apurarse…

- Ya es muy tarde – musitó Xiao-Lang – él ya desapareció.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ukyo, desarmada ante lo que acababa de oír - ¡No es cierto! - añadió con desesperación - Akane… ¡Dime que no es cierto! – pero Akane no respondió, al menos no verbalmente, su mirada ausente, sus lágrimas y su silencio hablaron por ella.

- Es verdad Ukyo – dijo Xiao-Lang – Ya no podemos salvarlo… él ya… él ya esta… - pero el muchacho era incapaz de decir esa palabra.

- No puede ser… Ran chan… No quiero creerlo, no puedo creerlo… - murmuró Ukyo, su voz expresaba el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo, no era capaz de controlar el temblor de sus hombros, ni las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos…

– Su cuerpo esta en las cuevas – dijo luego de unos instantes – Debemos ir a buscarlo de todos modos… No podemos dejarlo aquí… Debemos llevarlo con nosotros… incinerarlo… enterrarlo… y… - se interrumpió de pronto, miraba fijamente a Xiao-Lang, algo en él había llamado su atención – Oye, niño… ¿Qué es eso que brilla en tu bolso?

Xiao-Lang rápidamente abrió su bolso y extrajo de él el ouroboros que brillaba del mismo modo que la vez en la que Ranma había intentado usarlo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó el chico más para si mismo.

Akane por primera vez puso atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, cogió el ouroboros de las manos de Xiao-Lang, mirándolo con extrañeza. En cuanto los dedos de Akane tocaron aquel objeto, éste comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad.

- No comprendo lo que ocurre – dijo Xiao-Lang, visiblemente sorprendido.

- Yo puedo explicarles – murmuró una voz infantil. Todos fijaron la vista al frente, de donde provenía aquella voz. Al principio no vieron algo que pudiera llamar la atención, pero luego, lentamente, vieron una pequeña silueta formándose ante ellos.

Finalmente pudieron ver la figura traslucida de un niño que contaba en apariencia con unos cinco o seis años. Vestía una túnica de cuello chino color negro con una estrella de seis puntas bordada en blanco sobre el pecho y un cinturón blanco en la cintura, bajo el cinturón la túnica se abría para mostrar unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros estilo chino. La piel era tan pálida como la nieve y su cabello era más negro que el azabache, con un flequillo que se abría en medio en forma de corazón, que dejaba ver una marca en su frente: la mitad oscura del Yin Yang. El cabello largo hasta los tobillos lo llevaba atado en una trenza y sus ojos, de un intenso color dorado, resplandecían.

Lentamente la figura de ese niño fue tornándose sólida. Los miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Akane – musitó – No llores, tú prometido todavía esta con vida.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Akane ansiosamente, una pequeña esperanza había nacido dentro de su corazón como si el niño hubiera encendido una diminuta vela en medio de la más profunda oscuridad.

- Tu prometido esta vivo, sígueme por favor…

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Akane, desconfiada, con temor a hacerse una falsa ilusión.

- Yo soy Hakuron – respondió el niño.

- ¿Hakuron? – preguntaron Akane, Ukyo y Xiao-Lang a la vez.

- Si… - contestó Hakuron - Akane… Sígueme - pidió, mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica de cabello azulado.

El niño comenzó a caminar lentamente, Akane, Xio-Lang y Ukyo lo seguían en silencio. Llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba Ryoga. El chico de la pañoleta se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, en su rostro había una expresión indescifrable, Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu habían recuperado ya la conciencia, la pequeña gatita lloraba mientras el pato blanco intentaba rozarla con sus heridas alas para darle consuelo.

- Akane… - murmuró Ryoga con voz apagada cuando la vio llegar – Ranma… él… ¿Quién ese niño? – preguntó al fijarse en el pequeño.

- Yo soy Hakuron – respondió él, deteniéndose unos segundos para mirar a Ryoga, luego siguió su camino. Ryoga cogió a Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu y se unió a Akane, Xiao-Lang y Ukyo.

- Ese niñito dice que Ranma esta vivo – musitó Ukyo cuando Ryoga llegó a su lado.

- ¿Esta vivo?… Pero yo vi como él desaparecía… ¿No se supone que…?

- Ya lo se – lo interrumpió Ukyo – Pero si ese niño dice que Ranma esta vivo, yo quiero creerle.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar al lugar donde rato atrás se había llevado a cabo la batalla. Ninjas inconcientes desparramados por el suelo… Un suelo manchado de sangre… Hakuron se detuvo unos momentos ante el espectáculo y luego anduvo lentamente hasta acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Faruk.

Akane miró en derredor… Y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Maharet y Mekare abrazadas sobre una laguna escarlata.

- ¿Maharet? – preguntó despacio.

- Ella murió – dijo Ryoga – Fue asesinada por Faruk…

- No puede ser – dijo Xiao-Lang con voz temblorosa – Maharet… muerta… No puede ser… ¡No! No quiero creer que esto este pasando…

- Luego Faruk fue asesinado por Mekare… - continuó Ryoga - Ellas… Maharet y Mekare eran hermanas…

- Ya lo sabía – murmuró Xiao-Lang – Pero creía que Mekare odiaba a Maharet.

- Mekare quería salvar la vida de Maharet… Resulta que Maharet estaba enferma y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida – explicó Ukyo.

Xiao-Lang se alejó del grupo y se dirigió a las hermanas que yacían muertas. Sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas, sus puños apretados, sus hombros temblorosos… Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Luego se apartó de ellas y siguió al grupo que se estaba alejando, pues Hakuron, que sólo se había detenido ante Faruk para inclinarse y registrar entre las ropas unos cuantos segundos, volvió a caminar y Xiao-Lang temió quedarse atrás.

Salieron de la mansión y dirigieron la vista a los montes que les rodeaban, había dejado de llover, las nubes ya no cubrían totalmente el cielo y cálidos rayos las atravesaban como flechas, reflejándose en las gotas de lluvia que quedaban en las hojas de los árboles dando la impresión de que cada árbol resplandecía, podía oírse el trino de las aves en el bosque, un alegre trinar que celebraba la salida del sol luego de tantos días de tormenta. Hakuron volteó para encarar a quienes le seguían, les dio un rápido vistazo a todos y luego fijó su vista en Akane.

- Ven conmigo Akane.

- ¡Espera un momento! – exclamó Ryoga – ¿Qué pretendes exactamente?

- Akane, confía en mí… Ranma te dijo que confiaras en mí…

Esas palabras llegaron hasta el corazón de Akane… Ella recordaba muy bien que Ranma le había dicho que tuviera Fe, que Xio-Lang no se equivocaba en confiar en el Dragón Negro, y es que ya no tenía duda, por el nombre, por sus palabras, ese niño era el Dragón, Ranma chica le había dicho que Hakuron era el nombre del Dragón… Si Ranma confiaba en Hakuron, entonces ella también, más aún si había una ligera esperanza de que Ranma siguiera vivo.

Akane se alejó del grupo y se acercó más a Hakuron, el niño le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

- Necesito el ouroboros para hacer esto – murmuró Hakuron, Akane se lo extendió, él tocó la punta y tanto el ouroboros como su figura fueron envueltos en sombras. El niño se perdió en aquella oscuridad que había surgido y entre esas tinieblas todos pudieron ver una silueta extendiéndose hacia el cielo. Una silueta con forma de una larga serpiente, cuatro patas cortas terminadas en garras y rostro alargado como el de un lobo con largos bigotes que se crispaban en el extremo, unas orbes doradas resplandecían en el lugar donde deberían verse los ojos de aquella forma aún difusa.

La criatura descendió y se ubicó de modo que Akane pudiera montarlo.

- _No sueltes el ouroboros, si lo haces te caerás, yo soy un espíritu y no podría sostenerte, sólo lo lograré con el poder del ouroboros – _dijo la voz del niño dentro de la mente de Akane.

Su mano izquierda sujetó con fuerza al ouroboros y de un salto montó a Hakuron, sentía la textura de escamas a través de sus ropas y se aferró a lo que parecía cabello, si, sin duda era cabello, como la crin de los caballos. Entonces la criatura alzó el vuelo, elevándose sobre los terrenos, un viento helado les golpeaba con tanta fuerza que Akane debió cerrar los ojos, la invadió una curiosa sensación de vacío y dolor en el estomago como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, sólo que mil veces más intensa. Hakuron se detuvo un momento y el viento cesó, se mantuvo a flote en el aire y Akane contempló el paisaje… Era una sensación increíble, casi le dio vértigo… Los montes se hallaban por debajo de ellos y los árboles se veían diminutos, desde aquella posición era imposible siquiera detectar a sus amigos. Hakuron bajó en picada y el viento volvió a azotarlos, hasta que llegó a la altura del monte y Akane vio una cueva ante ellos. El Dragón se situó de manera que Akane pudiera bajar y entrar a la cueva, luego la silueta se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una voluta de humo que se ubicó al lado de Akane, a medida que el humo iba disipándose, la figura del niño iba apareciendo.

- Sígueme Akane, un poco más al fondo.

Caminaron unos momentos por el escarpado terreno, internándose en la oscura cueva. El ouroboros comenzó a brillar intensamente y eso le sirvió a Akane como linterna para alumbrar aquellas tinieblas.

No se fijó realmente cuanto rato estuvieron caminando, lo más probable es que no tardaran más que unos cuantos minutos, pero la impaciencia que lograba que el corazón de Akane le latiera con más fuerza, los nervios que le provocaban un intenso dolor el estómago y el endurecimiento de todos sus músculos manteniéndolos en una incomoda tensión le hacían sentir que en realidad había pasado una eternidad hasta que llegaron al fondo de la cueva. En ese lugar la luz del ouroboros se reflejó en un objeto de metal.

Akane se acercó más a aquel objeto. Se trataba de gigantesco ataúd de tapa antropomórfica que retrataba la figura de una mujer, su rostro era casi tan bello como el de una madonna renacentista. Medía más de dos metros de alto y casi uno de ancho y aunque aquel extraño objeto lucía como una inofensiva pieza de arte, algo tenía, una especie de aura, que resultaba tétrica e inquietante.

- Hay que abrirlo, esto es una Doncella de Hierro – musitó el niño – Yo lo habría hecho solo - añadió – pero aún no soy plenamente libre, no mientras esa cosa no se abra así que no puedo hacerlo aunque quiera… si Ranma hubiera usado el ouroboros habría sido diferente, yo me habría liberado por completo, me habría materializado por completo, pero así… no puedo, por eso te traje hasta aquí, necesito tu ayuda.

- Y Ranma… ¿Acaso él esta ahí dentro? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Pues si, él esta adentro…

- ¿Cómo se abre esta cosa?

- Con esto – respondió Hakuron mostrándole una llave – la tenía Faruk por eso me detuve junto a su cadáver antes de venir aquí… pero escucha Akane, no será sencillo. Hace varios años atrás una humana llena de ambición utilizó esta Doncella de Hierro para matar a una joven tras otras en su búsqueda de la eterna juventud. Las almas de esas doncellas jamás encontraron el descanso eterno y cuando aquella mujer finalmente murió, su espíritu atrapó a esas almas sin descanso encerrándolas en este objeto para siempre y fusionándose con ellas hasta que esta Doncella de Hierro se convirtió en un objeto demoníaco. Posteriormente pasó de hechicero en hechicero para los fines más macabros que puedas imaginar. Este peligroso objeto mágico tiene el poder suficiente para contenerme a mí que soy más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginar, por eso Faruk buscó esta Doncella de Hierro por todo el mundo hasta obtenerla.

- ¡Qué horror! – exclamó Akane- ¿Será peligroso intentar abrirla? – preguntó - ¿Seguro que Ranma esta vivo y dentro de esta horrible cosa?

- Si, Ranma esta ahí y esta vivo… verás, una Doncella de Hierro normal esta llena de puntas filosas diseñadas para atravesar a la victima y matarla lenta y dolorosamente en un suplicio que podía llegar a durar un par de días. Este objeto demoníaco es diferente a la Doncella de Hierro original, las energías negativas en su interior le otorgaron vida propia a esta cosa. La vida de la Doncella de Hierro se sostiene alimentándose del dolor y muerte de seres humanos, por ese motivo las puntas que tenía se transformaron en lianas de hierro con el objetivo de atrapar a cualquier humano que se le acercara lo suficiente, encerrarlo a la fuerza y controlar el tiempo que permanecería con vida la victima.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Akane mirando hacia el objeto con horror y repulsión.

- Toma la llave – dijo Hakuron – esta llave fue creada por un hechicero que deseaba controlar el poder de la Doncella de Hierro, yo supongo que si la usas debería funcionar, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, tú no eres una hechicera así que no sabemos lo que pueda pasar.

- ¿Faruk si era un hechicero? – preguntó Akane.

- No – contestó Hakuron – pero él conocía un tipo de arte marcial china que le ayudaba a usar su ki como medio de protección contra la Doncella – Ahora escucha, esas técnicas son muy complicadas para improvisarlas por eso no me traje a alguno de tus amigos, te traje a ti porque tú eres en este momento la única persona con el poder de usar el ouroboros, un poder que Ranma te otorgó. El ouroboros ayuda a materializarme así que necesito que me rodees con tus brazos y sostengas el ouroboros delante de mí. Eso me dará el poder de abrir a la Doncella, algo que no puedo hacer sin ese poder en estos momentos. Si algo pasa huye de aquí sin soltar el ouroboros ¿entendido?

- Entendido – asintió Akane.

- Muy bien ¿estás lista?

- Si – dijo Akane decidida, se arrodilló detrás de Hakuron e hizo lo que le indicó, sostuvo el ouroboros con ambas manos manteniéndolo frente al pecho de Hakuron. Él pasó su mano a través del ouroboros sosteniendo la llave y abrió a la Doncella de Hierro.

Un aura oscura emanó de su interior con poderosa fuerza, el ouroboros brilló intensamente, creando un débil escudo alrededor de Akane y Hakuron, mientras un coro de lamentos femeninos se expandía por la cueva.

- ¡Oh dios mío Ranma! – gritó Akane al observar el interior de la Doncella de Hierro.

Ranma estaba de pie, aunque su cuerpo desfallecido y ensangrentado se sostenía solamente debido a unas lianas de hierro, grises, gruesas, de espinas filosas y grandes como cuchillas que se enterraban a la carne del muchacho. Su camisa china color violeta estaba desgarrada, su cabello estaba suelto y le caía desgreñado sobre el rostro. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tajos, algunos más profundos que otros y la sangre se escurría entre las espinas de hierro.

- ¡No sueltes el ouroboros! – gritó Hakuron al notar como las manos de Akane temblaban – si lo haces no podré sacar a Ranma de ahí y la energía negativa de la Doncella lo matará… y te matará a ti también.

Akane intentó controlar sus temblores y mantenerse firme. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el objeto que sostenía entre sus manos, pero no sabía si podría resistir mucho tiempo.

- Por favor Hakuron, salva a Ranma – musitó entrecortadamente.

El niño usó la llave, con su brazo aún atravesando el ouroboros, par tocar las lianas de hierro que sostenían a Ranma y éstas se aflojaron, dejando caer el cuerpo de Ranma.

Akane no lo pensó dos veces, soltó el ouroboros y corrió a sostenerlo, sin importar lo que pudiera ocurrir.

- ¡No! – gritó Hakuron – ¡Te dije que no lo soltaras!

Las lianas de hierro se movieron a gran velocidad para atrapar a Ranma y Akane. La chica reaccionó y aferrándose a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas dio un pequeño salto que la hizo caer hacia un lado llevando al chico consigo, arrastrándose por la cueva. Ignorando el dolor que provocaba la fricción de las piedras de la cueva contra su cuerpo, lo único que podía pensar era en salvar a Ranma de esa cosa que amenazaba con atraparlo nuevamente.

Hakuron apareció inmediatamente al lado de Akane sosteniendo el ouroboros.

- Rápido Akane, deja a Ranma ahí y ayúdame o esta cosa los atrapará a ambos y yo no podré hacer nada.

Akane se levantó, tendiendo a Ranma sobre el piso de la cueva con suma delicadeza y cogió el ouroboros, sosteniéndolo frente a Hakuron del mismo modo que antes, enfrentados a la Doncella de Hierro y sus tétricas armas. El niño volvió a pasar su mano a través del ouroboros y apuntó hacia las lianas de hierro que se acercaban. Una bola de energía negra se concentró en su palma y disparó un rayo contra las lianas atravesándolas y destrozándolas.

- Puedes soltar el ouroboros – musitó Hakuron – La Doncella de Hierro aún no esta destruida, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora y creo que será suficiente para que no pueda atacar en un buen rato.

Akane volvió a soltar el ouroboros y volvió al lado de Ranma, contemplando sus heridas con una expresión de angustia. Casi podía verlo moviéndose frenéticamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse mientras aquellas espinas se le clavaban… Podía sentir el dolor que él debió sentir cuando su piel era desgarrada cada vez que intentaba librarse, podía oírlo gritar… Había oído esos gritos como ecos en sus pesadillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos tratando de quitar de su mente esos pensamientos, pero era imposible… No quería imaginar lo que debió sufrir Ranma, encerrado en esa oscuridad. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

- ¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir así? – preguntó Akane intentando reprimir el llanto. Hakuron había cerrado la Doncella de Hierro y luego se había acercado a Akane y Ranma, dispuesto a contestar la pregunta de la chica.

- Cuando su alma se separó de su cuerpo… él pudo seguir con vida gracias a las energías que recibía desde sus dos mitades… Yo me encargué de eso, pero… Su cuerpo ya no resistía con todas esas heridas, en todo este tiempo él se ha alimentado de energía, nada más… pero eso ya no es suficiente… sus mitades ya no podían sostener un cuerpo vacío que debería estar muerto desde hace mucho, yo tampoco podía hacer más.

Mientras hablaba, unas sombras emanaron desde Ranma hasta Hakuron, el niño cerró los ojos un momento, recibiendo aquellas sombras y luego sonrió.

- Al fin… Soy libre… - murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasará con Ranma ahora?

Hakuron no respondió, se acercó a Ranma y colocó sus manos sobre el corazón del muchacho, unas sombras rodearon a Ranma por completo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Akane algo asustada.

- Él me brindó su energía para que yo pudiera venir a este mundo… Ahora me toca devolverle el favor.

- Tú que eres el Dragón de la oscuridad ¿vas a usar tu poder con Ranma? – murmuró Akane con cierta aprensión.

- ¿Y eso te da miedo?... – preguntó Hakuron sonriendo irónicamente – Ha sido mi poder lo que ha mantenido a este chico vivo. La oscuridad no es mala ¿sabes? Si la oscuridad no existiera, no podríamos distinguir la luz… Todo lo que existe tiene un opuesto y es gracias a ese opuesto, a la comparación entre opuestos, que los seres son capaces de distinguir las cosas y asimilarlas como algo que existe.

- No entiendo…

- Los opuestos son necesarios para el equilibrio y eso no es malo. Aquel concepto de 'mal' que usan los humanos es muy extraño. Los humanos creen que el bien y el mal son algo así como seres con forma definida… No se dan cuenta de que esos conceptos sólo se refieren a lo que los beneficia o lastima. La oscuridad es símbolo del mal para los humanos solamente porque le tienen miedo… La oscuridad da miedo sólo porque aquello que hay bajo las sombras es desconocido y lo desconocido asusta. Pero no todo lo que se oculta es malo. En medio de las tinieblas podría ocultarse el paraíso, pero los humanos temen encontrar el infierno… El miedo es lo que frena e impide… Sin embargo, es imposible para los humanos no sentir miedo…

- ¿Acaso las energías de la Doncella de Hierro no eran malignas?

- Esas energías eran negativas porque fueron creadas del odio y la tristeza. Eso no es "el mal", sólo es la consecuencia de los caminos equivocados que siguen los seres humanos.

Hakuron dejó de hablar y apartó sus manos, las sombras fueron disipándose… Y Ranma estaba ahí, con sus ropas desgarradas… pero su cuerpo estaba intacto, sin ningún rasguño siquiera…

- ¡Lo has curado! – exclamó Akane, llorando, pero esta vez sus lágrimas expresaban alivio.

- Sólo he curado su cuerpo… Me temo que hay un daño que ninguna magia podrá curar… Escucha, Akane… Ranma no recordará lo que ocurrió luego de perder el conocimiento, es decir… Es imposible que su mente guarde recuerdos exactos de cosas que le ocurrían en dos sitios a la vez cuando su alma se dividió… Te lo digo para que luego no te sorprendas.

- Entiendo – dijo Akane – Ya me lo suponía.

- Otra cosa, hay una parte de Ranma dentro de ti, eso fue lo que permitió que usaras el ouroboros… Ranma no despertará hasta que esa parte vuelva a él.

- ¿Y cómo devuelvo eso?

- Del modo en que te fue dado.

Akane se ruborizó intensamente. Miró a Ranma, su rostro, su atractivo rostro, sus parpados cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos… Hace sólo unos momentos atrás ella había besado casi con desesperación a Ranma… Sólo que Akane había besado a una materialización de energía, una mitad de Ranma. Ahora lo tenía a él, a su verdadero cuerpo… El corazón le latió con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le saldría del pecho.

El miedo… El miedo es lo único que impide… Y ella, Akane Tendo, ya no quería sentir miedo.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre Ranma, acercando su rostro al de él… Acercando sus labios a los del muchacho… Y lenta, muy lentamente los rozó para luego fundirse en un beso…

El tiempo pareció detenerse… los labios de Ranma se sentían fríos al principio, pero a medida que Akane lo besaba, fue sintiendo una dulce tibieza emanar desde el muchacho… Akane deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca y sin pensarlo se dejó llevar… Profundizando ese beso como si el mundo fuera a desmoronarse a su alrededor…

Lentamente, el beso se rompió, Akane se incorporó de a poco. El muchacho aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Akane no se alejó de él, se mantuvo a su lado, y Ranma fue abriendo sus parpados tan despacio como si las pestañas le pesaran kilos.

El chico se sobresaltó, como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, como cuando uno sueña que se esta cayendo y al despertar repentinamente se busca la forma de no caer y cuesta mucho percatarse de que aún se está en la cama. Akane se apartó de él y se sentó a su lado, Ranma miraba a su alrededor confundido, luego estrechó sus brazos contra si como si tuviera mucho frío.

- Ranma… – murmuró Akane, sin saber qué decirle.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

¡Uf! Al fin estoy cerca del final y Ranma está vivo ¿alguien pasó miedo de que el chico pudiera estar muerto? En fin, espero que haya gustado este capitulo. Cuando lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, tenía pensado que éste fuera el penúltimo capitulo, pero me temo que aún habrán dos más ya que hace unos días me puse a escribir el último capitulo y me quedó demasiado largo y aún me faltan cosas para dejar la historia totalmente cerrada (por lo que debo seguir escribiendo un poco más), por eso he decidido dividirlo en dos, sí que el fic quedará de 14 capítulos.

Este capitulo ha sido de los más difíciles de editar ya que tuve que reescribir párrafos completos, pulir descripciones y agregarle unos cuantos párrafos más, creo que al fin quedó bien o al menos lo mejor que pude dejarlo.

La Doncella de Hierro que describo en este fic la hice a imagen y semejanza de la que aparece en el anime de Shaman King (de hecho, parte de la idea de este fic surgió un día viendo ese anime cuando imagine a Ranma encerrado como la Doncella Jeanne). La historia que cuenta Hakuron es la de Erzebeth Bathory con unos toquecitos míos. La descripción del objeto en si lo hice en base a descripciones que he leído, una la leí en wikipedia y de ahí saqué las medidas.

A Hakuron lo bosquejé en una croquera cuando estaba escribiendo e inventando la historia y estaba pensando en Bankotsu de InuYasha (me gusta tanto este guerrero, es muy atractivo). Su apariencia de Dragón es una mezcla de muchas ilustraciones de dragones chinos que he visto, pero tiene una especial influencia de Haku (Kohaku), el dragón que aparece en la película Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi del estudio Ghibli (Hayao Miyazaki). Creo que no lo he explicado antes, pero el nombre de Hakuron lo tomé del manga Haou Airen (El amante Dragón) de Mayu Shinjo, él protagonista de ese manga se hace llamar así y explica que el nombre significa "Dragón Negro" según la lectura china de los caracteres, lo he puesto en este fanfic confiando en que la información sea correcta.

Bueno, aquí lo dejo por ahora.

+ Kikyo +


	13. Chapter 13

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capitulo 13: Despertar**

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, un tiempo incapaz de calcular porque los minutos se confundían con las horas y las horas con los días, sólo fue capaz de sentir dolor y sólo podía ver oscuridad. Vagos sueños cruzaban su mente, tan reales y tangibles y a la vez tan etéreos que se evaporaban de sus pensamientos antes de poder hacer algo para retenerlos. En algunos momentos de debilidad deseó morir y que todo acabara, poder descansar y no volver a sentir dolor nunca más, pero esos momentos eran rápidamente aplastados por su determinación "¡No voy a morir!" se repetía una y otra vez cuando era capaz de formular un pensamiento coherente. Hasta que llegó el momento en que su mente ya no fue capaz de procesar nada.

De pronto, como si alguien hubiera presionado el interruptor de una luz, la densa niebla de la inconciencia se dispersó, sintió una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo a medida que el dolor desaparecía poco a poco. Lo primero que pensó fue "¿dónde estoy, qué sucedió? Quiso moverse y abrir los ojos, pero no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Oyó unos murmullos lejanos sin comprender que decían.

"¿Estoy muerto… muerto y atrapado dentro de un cuerpo que ya no sirve?" pensó desesperado, mientras recordaba el día en el que fue atrapado y todo el sufrimiento vivido dentro de esa opresiva oscuridad.

Y entonces unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y una inimaginable tibieza inundó cada fibra de su ser. Supo que se trataba de Akane, no tenía razones lógicas para saberlo, pero estaba tan seguro que no hizo ademán de resistirse, simplemente se limitó a sentirlo deseando que ese momento se prolongara más y más… ¿podría durar para siempre? Eso le habría gustado. Pero el momento terminó, Akane se alejó de él y se desesperó por sentirla cerca aunque fuera sólo una vez más. Quería verla y, dispuesto a luchar por volver a moverse, descubrió que ya nada le impedía controlar su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando intentó incorporarse un mareo le hizo tambalearse levemente.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con los marrones orbes de su prometida. Akane lucía preocupada y angustiada.

- Ranma… – murmuró y bajó la vista como si no se atreviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

Quiso decir muchas cosas, tenía cientos de preguntas y frases que quería pronunciar de golpe, finalmente sólo pudo balbucear una:

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En una cueva, bastante lejos de casa – respondió Akane con voz temblorosa – ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te pasó Ranma?

¿Qué debía responder a esa pregunta? Dirigió una lenta mirada al rostro de Akane y no fue capaz de hablar, no quería decirle lo que recordaba, no quería angustiarla más.

Bajó la vista sin decir palabra para no mirar a Akane.

- Deberíamos irnos, mientras hablan he destruido a la Doncella de Hierro, así que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – dijo una voz que Ranma reconoció, una voz que estaba seguro de haber oído en sueños dentro de la oscuridad. Buscó con la mirada el origen de la voz hasta ver a un niño, un niño pequeño, pálido y de largo cabello negro trenzado. Le sorprendieron sus ojos dorados y la expresión madura de su rostro infantil.

- Vamos Ranma – musitó Akane tironeándolo del brazo muy despacio como si temiera hacerle daño.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por Akane y el niño hasta la salida de la cueva. Cuando la luz llegó a sus ojos los cerró enseguida, cubrió su cara con las manos y buscó instintivamente refugio en la oscuridad.

- ¡¿Ranma? – chilló Akane asustada.

- Sus ojos – murmuró el niño – sus ojos no ven la luz del sol hace mucho tiempo, supongo que por eso no puede soportarla.

Akane hizo un gesto como para ayudar a Ranma, él la rechazó con un ademán.

- ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó – Recuerdo… recuerdo a esas personas que me encerraron dentro de… de esa cosa… recuerdo… - pero no pudo seguir hablando, era demasiado difícil decir más y realmente no quería hablar delante de Akane.

- Te capturaron, te hicieron daño… – comenzó a decir el niño, despacio, como si temiera la reacción de Ranma – y fue porque tú estabas destinado a ayudarme. Mi nombre es Hakuron y soy el dragón de la oscuridad, el Dragón Negro – continuó, manteniendo un tono cauteloso – yo tenía que venir a este mundo, pero necesitaba ayuda, tu ayuda… tu energía era la única que podía ayudarme, estaba destinado. Y las personas ambiciosas que querían mi poder te buscaron, te encontraron, te hicieron prisionero…

- ¿Todo fue por ti? – preguntó Ranma interrumpiendo, miró con furia al niño, como si quisiera golpearlo, pero tuvo que volver a cubrir sus ojos con un leve gemido de dolor.

- Yo no quería que pasara esto, pero no pude hacer nada, créeme Ranma, intenté ayudarte, yo quería salvarte. En realidad necesitaba salvarte por mi propio bien, pero incluso si no lo hubiera necesitado… lo hubiera intentado de todos modos, para compensarte el daño que te causó mi llegada a este mundo.

- Ranma, créele – intervino Akane – en algún momento tú confiaste en él y lograste que yo confiara también.

Ranma hizo un gesto de asentimiento, no tenía ánimos de entender o de discutir o de culpar a alguien. Sólo quería irse y que dejaran de dolerle los ojos.

- Ranma, ven, confía en mí – susurró Hakuron – te ayudaré, deja de cubrir tus ojos, mantenlos cerrados, pero no los cubras con tus manos.

- Hazle caso Ranma – lo instó Akane.

Ranma obedeció sin cuestionar, si Akane confiaba en el niño entonces él también lo haría. Hakuron flotó hasta quedar a la altura de Ranma, ubicándose frente a él y con sus manos cubrió los ojos del chico. Un leve resplandor negro se dejó ver un instante entre las manos del niño.

- Puedes abrir los ojos, confía.

El muchacho lo intentó y la luz ya no le provocó ningún dolor. Parpadeó varias veces, muy rápido.

Aún flotando, Hakuron se dirigió más allá de la cueva mientras un humo negro rodeaba toda su figura hasta cubrirlo por completo fundiéndolo con la oscuridad, y se extendió hacia el cielo por entre las nubes. Era la forma del dragón.

Tanto Ranma como Akane soltaron un grito de asombro. Akane ya había visto la silueta del dragón antes e incluso lo había montado, pero Hakuron ya no era sólo una forma borrosa y oscura, ahora era posible verlo con todos sus detalles.

Su larga forma de serpiente estaba totalmente cubierta por escamas negras que brillaban como piedras de ónice a la luz, un pelaje negro como crin de caballo surgía de entre sus ojos dorados y cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Su cara tenía la forma de la de un lobo y un corto pelaje cubría las escamas de esa zona. Los largos y enroscados bigotes negros aumentaban la sensación de elegancia y sabiduría que trasmitían sus profundos ojos de alargadas pupilas. La barriga era de un blanco nacarado, idéntica a la de los reptiles. Las garras de sus cortas patas recordaban a las de las aves y eran de un tono plateado. Era tan hermoso que Ranma y Akane no pudieron evitar sentirse maravillados ante la presencia de aquella majestuosa criatura.

El dragón voló haciendo unos cuantos círculos antes de posarse junto a la cueva.

Su voz resonó telepáticamente dentro de la mente de Ranma y la de Akane.

- _Suban._

Ranma miró a los ojos al dragón y todo rastro de duda se disipó. Recordó su voz dándole ánimos dentro de la oscuridad y supo que de no ser por aquella criatura él habría muerto. Quizá el dragón lo había puesto en ese peligro, pero no fue esa su intención y ya lo había compensado al salvarlo ¿no? Al menos eso sentía Ranma, y sus dedos, firmes y decididos, acariciaron el rostro del dragón.

- Claro, confío en ti – musitó Ranma.

El chico montó al dragón, sujetándose con cuidado de la crin y Akane le siguió, Ranma notó las delicadas manos de Akane aferrarse a él desde atrás y el rostro de la chica posarse en su espalda.

Y el dragón comenzó a volar, el viento desordenaba sus cabellos y acariciaba violentamente sus rostros. Akane quedaba protegida tras la espalda de Ranma, quien recibía de lleno el viento en su cara sin importarle, ya que lejos de molestarle, el viento, la altura y la sensación de vértigo le hicieron sentirse realmente vivo, y por primera vez desde que fuera capturado fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa.

Finalmente aterrizaron y cuando descendieron del dragón, Ranma se vio rodeado por muchos brazos que lo aplastaban en su intento por abrazarlo, alegres gritos de exclamación llegaron a sus oídos.

Cuando el alboroto fue calmándose, Ranma distinguió a Ryoga, Ukyo, Xian-Pu, Mu-Tsu y a un niño de cabello castaño cobrizo y ropas chinas. También vio a Hakuron recuperar su apariencia humana.

- Realmente nos preocupaste mucho Ranma – dijo Ryoga visiblemente emocionado.

- Pero… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Qué lugar es éste?

- Oh vamos Ranma ¿qué preguntas son esas? – se rió Ukyo.

- Él pregunta en serio – aclaró Akane – Ranma volvió a la normalidad y no recuerda nada de… – se interrumpió y dirigió un vistazo al chico, suspiró y miró a sus amigos – supongo que ya hablaremos de todo esto después.

- ¿No recuerda? – preguntó Xiao-Lang, el niño miró atentamente a Ranma - ¿Maestro Ranma? – preguntó dubitativo.

- ¿Maestro? – preguntó el chico aturdido – disculpa, pero ¿por qué me llamas así y… quién eres?

Los ojos del niño se abrieron con sorpresa y reflejaron mucho dolor, como si hubiera sido herido, luego bajó la vista, apretó sus puños hasta que sus cortas uñas se enterraron en las palmas de sus manos y finalmente suspiró y volvió a mirar a Ranma… le sonrió.

- Hay un motivo por el que te llamo así, esta bien si no lo recuerdas, yo te hablaré sobre eso después ¿de acuerdo?

- Etto… claro – respondió Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

- Será mejor descansar un poco – sugirió Ukyo dando un vistazo a la enorme mansión.

- No creo que nos dejen descansar aquí, debemos irnos – dijo Akane, mirando el edificio preocupada de que en cualquier momento alguien saliera de allí a atacarlos.

- No te preocupes por eso Akane – la tranquilizó Ryoga – poco después de que te fuiste a buscar a Ranma algunos de esos sujetos empezaron a despertar…

- Creímos que nos atacarían – comentó Ukyo – de hecho estuvieron a punto de atacar, pero…

- Alguien vio a Faruk muerto y comenzó a gritar, se armó un escándalo – continuó relatando Ryoga – y los gritos despertaron a todos los que aún seguían inconcientes.

- Estaban todos aterrados, algunos habían visto la silueta del dragón y eso comenzó a gritarse también y creyeron que el dragón los mataría a todos. Ahora mismo esos cobardes están huyendo por el bosque lo más rápido que pueden – completó Ukyo.

- Puede que aún quede alguien en la mansión – comentó Mu-Tsu encogiéndose de hombros – pero no creo que intenten nada.

- Estar todos esos sujetos muy asustados – dijo Xian-Pu.

- Entonces supongo que podemos entrar – dijo Akane mirando el edificio con desconfianza.

Dentro de la mansión les esperaba el desolador espectáculo que todos conocían menos Ranma. Mekare y Maharet muertas, y el cadáver de Faruk a pocos pasos de los cuerpos de ambas hermanas. Ranma contempló todo en silencio y se acercó a los muertos. Reconoció a Mekare y también a Faruk, habían sido ellos quienes le habían capturado y se horrorizó al ser conciente del arrebato de vengativa euforia que le provocaba verlos muertos. De algún modo el chico se dio cuenta de que había aprendido a odiar más profundamente de lo que jamás imaginó y no era para nada agradable. Luego de unos pocos segundos observó a Maharet…

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó. Todos se miraron entre ellos sin atreverse a dar una respuesta, tristes por el hecho de que Ranma no pudiera recordar a la mujer que tanto había hecho por salvarlo.

El chico se arrodilló junto a ella y siguió observándola.

- Se me hace tan familiar – musitó finalmente – como si la hubiera conocido.

- La conociste… de algún modo la conociste Ranma – respondió Akane posando su mano en el hombro del chico.

- Quisiera saber qué pasó…

- Te contaré todo Ranma lo prometo – dijo Akane con mucha suavidad – pero no creo que este sea el momento adecuado.

Un ruido de alguien tropezando contra algo sobresaltó a todos los allí reunidos, rápidamente buscaron con la mirada el origen de aquel ruido.

Una joven camarera acababa de tropezar con una de las armas tiradas en el piso y miraba horrorizada el espectáculo.

- ¡Señorita Mekare! – exclamó con voz ahogada.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ukyo impregnando a su voz un tono amenazador.

- Creo que es la sirvienta – contestó Ryoga – la vi sirviéndole té a Faruk y Mekare… ¿Barako es tu nombre, no?

- Si – respondió la joven mirando hacia el suelo – todos han huido, los escuché gritar, vi al dragón desde una de las ventanas… pero no quería creer que la señorita Mekare… – un sollozo le impidió seguir hablando.

- ¿No queda nadie en la casa? – preguntó Akane.

- Sólo he visto a uno de los ninjas, el joven Ma-Jun, inconciente en la habitación donde usted estaba prisionera señorita – contestó Barako – estaba atado y en ropa interior – agregó mirando de pies a cabeza a Akane que aún vestía las ropas que había robado del ninja – me preguntaba por qué estaba semidesnudo, pero ya me queda claro – comentó con una risita.

Akane se sonrojó incomoda.

- ¿No has visto a nadie más? – insistió Ukyo.

Barako negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me harán daño? – preguntó sin pizca de temor en la voz.

- Si tú no nos molestas, no veo por qué hacerte daño, sólo eres una sirvienta ¿no? – dijo Ryoga.

- Yo era la asistente de los padres de la señorita Mekare que murieron en una excavación, he trabajado como su sirvienta desde que ella se unió al señor Faruk. Nunca manché mis manos de sangre, pero no fui capaz de evitar los crímenes de la señorita.

- Eso no es del todo cierto – intervino Xiao-Lang – recuerdo que tú fuiste quien alertó a mis padres de… – el chico bajó la vista.

- Si pequeño, pero tú has sido el único a quien pude salvar…

- ¿Crees que podamos quedarnos en este lugar hasta reponer fuerzas? – preguntó Akane cambiando el tema a uno menos deprimente, sentía que de momento podían confiar en aquella sirvienta.

Barako asintió.

- Puedo guiarlos a los dormitorios para que se queden allí hasta que estén en condiciones de viajar otra vez.

La mujer los guió a todos a una amplia habitación llena de futones. El grupo caminó en silencio, algunos cojeaban o se sujetaban un brazo o el estomago para calmar el dolor de alguna herida. Ranma cogió la mano de Akane casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y ella la apretó con fuerza.

- Este es uno de los dormitorios, los hombres dormían aquí… – explicó Barako cuando finalmente llegaron, el amplio cuarto casi parecía vacío, los futones se ordenaban uno al lado del otro sobre el tatami – supongo que pueden usarlos – añadió.

Durante algunas horas, todos se dedicaron a descansar tendiéndose en los futones. Hakuron dedicó su tiempo y poder a cada uno para curar sus heridas y luego él mismo quiso descansar. Por su parte, Ranma había vuelto a atarse el cabello, y cuando Akane lo vio con su característica trenza, para ella fue como volver a respirar luego de haber estado ahogándose en el agua, al fin sentía que de verdad estaba con el autentico Ranma.

Barako se encargó de llevarles comida y también algo de beber. Además de eso, se encargó de darle ropa a Ma-Jun cuando éste recuperó la conciencia. Nadie más se molestó en preocuparse por ese hombre, quien, aliviado de que no intentaran atacarlo, huyó con la esperanza de reunirse con sus compañeros.

Ya caía el anochecer cuando Xiao-Lang confesó no ser capaz de soportar que Maharet siguiera tendida en el campo de batalla, quería darle una sepultura digna.

Ryoga y Mu-Tsu se dedicaron a cavar las tumbas, Ukyo y Xian-Pu se encargaron del cadáver de Faruk sin mucha delicadeza y lo enterraron sin mayor ceremonia.

Akane, Barako y Xiao-Lang se encargaron de los cadáveres de Mekare y Maharet a quienes decidieron enterrar juntas.

Ranma contemplaba todo de lejos, indiferente.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo, verdad Ranma? – preguntó Hakuron a su lado.

- Si – respondió Ranma – necesito saber todo lo que pasó.

Ranma y Hakuron se alejaron, Akane vio de reojo como se adentraban en el bosque y aunque no le gustaba que Ranma se alejara, decidió no decir nada.

Caminaron juntos hasta un claro del bosque iluminado por la luz de la luna y se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol caído. Ranma miró hacia el cielo tachonado de estrellas.

Y Hakuron explicó a Ranma su propia leyenda. Le habló de su hermano el Dragón Blanco que hacía incontables siglos había hecho su aparición en el mundo de lo material, le habló de las profecías de los humanos y de toda la historia que rodeaba el misterio de su propia existencia.

- Lo he visto todo, lo he escuchado todo, se más cosas de las que jamás podría explicarte – comentó el niño – siempre estoy presente, ya sea en la oscuridad de la noche, en la sombra que proyectan los seres materiales a la intensa luz del sol o la débil luz de una vela. Soy la esencia espiritual de la oscuridad que sólo sabe de los conceptos de bien o mal porque lo ha observado en el comportamiento y el pensamiento humano, pero esas cosas realmente no significan nada para mí.

- Pero eres bueno – dijo Ranma.

- Quizá… los seres espirituales comprendemos mejor que los humanos lo que significa dar y recibir. Yo recibí la energía que tú me diste, por ello debía pagarte con mi lealtad, no iba a dejar que tú o tus seres queridos murieran mientras pudiera hacer algo. Supongo que los seres humanos lo consideran bueno, yo simplemente creo que es el único camino, pues es el correcto.

- ¿Puedes hablarme de Maharet… de Xiao-Lang… de lo qué sucedió?

Hakuron le dirigió una mirada llena de compasión.

- Los conociste de un modo espiritual, llegaste a quererlos y ellos llegaron a quererte. Pero eso nunca podrás recordarlo porque en realidad jamás estuviste con ellos. Si pudiera hacer algo para que esos recuerdos volvieran a tu mente, no lo haría, porque sólo conseguiría enloquecerte. Tu alma se dividió y permaneciste espiritualmente en dos sitios a la vez, llegaste a vivir, sentir y experimentar tantas cosas separadas al mismo tiempo, que si se unieran todos esos recuerdos, tu mente humana que no es capaz de dividirse, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

- No puedo dejar de pensar que sucedieron muchas cosas importantes que debería recordar… ¿Por qué dices que enloquecería? ¿Qué es eso de que mi alma se dividió?

Hakuron suspiró y comenzó a relatar como los principios masculino-femenino se dividieron para crear la energía que le daría un cuerpo material al dragón. Le explicó como Faruk, por su deseo de apoderarse del corazón de dragón, desestabilizó el proceso, lo que provocó que el alma de Ranma se dividiera en un chico y una chica, dos seres espirituales materializados y peligrosamente inestables. Le contó que Maharet y Xiao-Lang salvaron a su mitad masculina y que su mitad femenina permaneció capturada por el enemigo hasta que logró huir y reunirse con Akane.

- Todos se unieron para salvarte, eres afortunado de contar con amigos tan leales – murmuró Hakuron finalizando su relato.

- Si los conocieras mejor no dirías eso – rebatió Ranma riendo – pero les estoy agradecido… lamento mucho que esa mujer, Maharet, muriera para salvarme, me gustaría recordarla a ella y también a Xiao-Lang.

- Seguro que Maharet está satisfecha, ella siempre supo que no la recordarías. Su principal objetivo era evitar las desgracias que hubiesen ocurrido si Faruk hubiera triunfado. Al conocerte y encariñarse contigo, sólo deseó tu bienestar, aunque fue por poco tiempo y aunque no recuerdes, le diste momentos en los que ella sintió que volvía a tener una familia y eso fue suficiente para ella. Ahora está muerta y descansa en paz, lo mejor es que sigas tu vida sin atormentarte por ella, por otro lado, Xiao-Lang está vivo y puedes construir nuevos recuerdos con él.

- ¿Qué harás tú ahora? – preguntó Ranma.

- Recorrer el mundo a través de los cielos hasta que llegue el momento de volver a donde pertenezco.

- ¿Al mundo espiritual entre las sombras?

- Si.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Bien… este penúltimo capitulo es de transición la verdad, como dije antes se suponía que este (capitulo 13) sería el último, pero este capitulo ya me estaba quedando de 9 páginas de word y el que sigue lleva unas 11, me falta revisarlo y corregir la coherencia y la ortografía lo que podría influir en el número de páginas si la coherencia me obliga a agregar o quitar párrafos (lo demoroso de revisar la coherencia es que debo releer los capítulos anteriores para verificar que no estoy repitiendo algo, omitiendo un detalle o contradiciendo algo que ya he dicho). Lamento si este capitulo quedó algo plano, pero necesitaba cerrar la historia de la batalla final, explicar que pasó con el resto de los malos, reencontrar a Ranma con sus compañeros y lidiar con el hecho de que el pobre no este enterado de los hechos del fanfic, lo cual ha sido especialmente difícil. En resumen, quiero que la historia termine en lo posible sin cabos sueltos, que no surjan demasiadas preguntas… La verdad es que siempre que invento historias, cuando las escribo, me preocupo de poder responderme a mi misma preguntas tan simples como, en el caso de este fic: ¿y Mekare y Maharet quedaron ahí tiradas… se las terminaron comiendo los animales carroñeros o qué? Jajaja.

Bueno, hablando de Maharet, dejé pendiente explicar la segunda razón práctica de haberla matado (prometí explicarlo en las notas del capitulo anterior, pero lo olvidé jejeje). La razón era que no tenía intenciones de matar a ningún personaje de Ranma ½, pero el peligro era real y ya había explicado que en la batalla entre Faruk y Maharet había habido muertes, por lo que no me parecía ni real ni emocionante que no hubiera al menos una muerte en el bando de aliados de Ranma, sobretodo considerando que Faruk y Mekare iban a morir. Y bueno, los únicos personajes del bando de Ranma que no pertenecen a la serie original eran Xiao-Lang y Maharet… Matar a Xiao-Lang no era una opción porque desde que inventé al personaje imaginé la escena en la que se entristecería cuando Ranma no lo reconociera (incluso hice un boceto de la expresión de su cara, pero lo perdí entre los miles de bocetos que tengo por ahí) y porque su muerte no provocaría el conflicto entre Mekare y Faruk que quería para la muerte de ambos, así que no me quedó más opción que sacrificar a Maharet por el bien de la historia. Además, aunque quería darle drama a la historia, no quería volverla una auténtica tragedia y estoy segura de que los lectores prefieren la muerte de mi self insert antes que la muerte de Ranma, Akane, o Ryoga, Ukyo, Xian-Pu, Mu-Tsu… en fin. No comenté ese motivo antes para que hasta ahora aún quedara el temor de que yo pudiera matar a Ranma (cosa que he hecho en otros fics), pero como ven en esta historia he sido una chica buena.

Pero aún queda un capitulo más, el final… Y si bien todo parece haberse solucionado no hay que olvidar que Ranma no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió entre sus mitades divididas y Akane, pero la chica no ha perdido la memoria, ella si recuerda todo (sobretodo lo ocurrido entre ella y Ranma mujer) y debe soportar que el chico no recuerde… ¿serán capaces de ser sinceros ahora que todo acabó? ¿qué será de su relación?

Este fic lo comencé en el segundo semestre de mi primer año de U. Hace pocos días, el 2 de diciembre, recibí mi titulo… El fic que prácticamente inicié junto a mi carrera esta terminando ahora que he cerrado mi vida universitaria, es una sensación extraña, como si este fic fuera el símbolo de una etapa de mi vida.

No hallo la hora de escribir la palabra "Fin", así que espero traer el siguiente capitulo antes de navidad. Incluso, para tener algo de tiempo adelanté mi especial de navidad de este año que es un minicómic de Magic Kaito (algún día cumpliré mi sueño de escribir un crossover entre Ranma y Kaito y ese será el día más feliz de mi vida jajaja).

Jujuju por ahora me despido.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	14. Chapter 14

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

_**Ranma 1/2 y el Dragón Negro**_

**Capitulo 14: "Hasta la vista"**

El viaje de vuelta a Nerima estuvo más animado que el que habían hecho para irse, aunque todos notaron la falta que hacia la autoritaria Maharet tratando de tranquilizar las peleas, estaban aliviados de que todo hubiera terminado.

Barako se separó de ellos al llegar a la estación del tren, agradeció por última vez el hecho de que la hubieran acogido pese a haber servido a sus enemigos, y siguió su camino en busca de una nueva vida. Había mencionado que era arqueóloga y que así había conocido a los padres de Mekare y Maharet en una excavación en Egipto. Quizá volviera a aquellas excavaciones, o quizá se quedara en Japón como profesora. Su destino era totalmente incierto.

Xiao-Lang no tenía a donde ir, sus padres estaban muertos, no tenía más familia y había perdido a la única persona que se hizo cargo de él. Debido a eso, Akane le había ofrecido irse con ellos y vivir en el Dojo Tendo, lo que había hecho feliz al niño en medio de la desolación que sentía.

Ya en Nerima, el Dojo Tendo se llenó de alegría con el regreso de Ranma y Akane. Recibieron con los brazos abiertos a Xiao-Lang y Hakuron y durante días no se habló de otra cosa que no fuera la aventura vivida. Ranma era el único que se mantenía al margen de esas conversaciones, por más que el resto quisiera saber que había sido de él, que recordaba o que sensaciones había tenido, el chico no quiso contar nada.

Con el paso de los meses fue volviendo la atípica normalidad en Nerima, aunque con ciertas palpables diferencias.

Xian-Pu era relativamente más amable con Mu-Tsu y ya no acosaba a Ranma, todos sospechaban que había algo entre ellos por más que la orgullosa Xian-Pu lo negara.

Ryoga se había ido de viaje, en sus cartas hablaba de su novia, una encantadora chica que había conocido, su nombre era Akari y al parecer sabía y aceptaba la maldición de Ryoga. Se podía decir que Ryoga era feliz, había dejado atrás sus sentimientos por Akane y habían acordado no contarle a ella nada acerca de P-Chan, incluso Ukyo se mostró de acuerdo en que no era necesario romper la amistad entre Ryoga y Akane con esa información.

Por su parte, Ukyo se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a la cocina. No sería fácil para ella olvidar sus sentimientos por Ranma, pero se había resignado.

Lo demás seguía igual, cada mañana los Tendo debían soportar las peleas de Genma y Ranma. Nabiki se iba rápido a la escuela mientras una furiosa Akane debía esperar a que Ranma terminara de pelear y se fuera a clases con ella. En Furinkan debían soportar a Tatewaki Kuno y todas sus cursilerías y golpes de espada, al loco director, a la extraña maestra Hinako y a las ocasionales visitas de Kodachi Kuno.

Y el tiempo pasaba…

Y entre una situación y otra Akane postergaba el momento de tener una conversación seria con Ranma. Ya casi no discutían, pero eso se debía principalmente a que casi no hablaban.

Aunque Ranma parecía normal cuando peleaba con su padre, cuando se enfrentaba a Kuno o al director o la molesta maestra Hinako… Algo en él había cambiado, estaba mucho más silencioso, serio y apático. Akane no era la única en notarlo, Ryoga, Ukyo e incluso Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu también lo habían percibido.

"Es cuestión de tiempo que se reponga", decían todos. Pero esas palabras no lograban satisfacer a Akane, que temía haber perdido al Ranma que conocía antes de que toda esa desgracia hubiera caído sobre ellos.

Con quien mejor parecía llevarse Ranma era con Xiao-Lang. Aunque por lo general Ranma no tenía paciencia con los niños, Xiao-Lang trataba con demasiado respeto a Ranma como para hacerlo enfadar. Akane solía observarlos entrenar juntos en el Dojo. Genma y Soun estaban encantados con la idea de ver a Ranma entrenando al muchacho, aunque los dos aún creían que Ranma era demasiado joven para tener un alumno, notaban que su cercanía con el niño le hacía bien y que además era bueno que Ranma se fuera preparando para cuando heredara el Dojo y se convirtiera en un autentico maestro.

También se notaba lo bien que Ranma parecía llevarse con Hakuron, a veces los veía recostados sobre el tejado por la noche, contemplando las estrellas, parecían conversar de muchas cosas, pero Akane no lograba oír bien qué decían y no se esforzaba por espiarlos ya que no le parecía correcto.

Si bien a ella le hacía feliz que Ranma estuviera a gusto, no podía evitar sentir, con una punzada de egoísmo, que el chico se alejaba cada vez más de ella, como si una invisible pared los separara.

…

Una noche lluviosa, Akane volvía desde la casa de una de sus amigas, habían pasado una tarde muy agradable conversando y viendo películas en la televisión. La chica caminaba a paso rápido por las calles, aunque llevaba paraguas y eso la protegía de mojarse, había comenzado a soplar un viento frío así que quería volver pronto a casa.

En un parque a poca distancia del Dojo Tendo vio a Ranma, convertido en chica debido a la lluvia, sentado sobre un columpio con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y lo miró hacia abajo, el ruido de la lluvia pareció intensificarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Akane con curiosidad.

Ranma no respondió enseguida, la miro detenidamente un rato, recorriendo con la vista cada milímetro de las facciones de la muchacha.

- Estaba pensando… sobre muchas cosas – respondió al fin con voz extraña, misteriosa… Akane se sintió algo inquieta sin saber exactamente el porqué.

- ¿Bajo la lluvia? – preguntó entonces dejando traslucir su extrañeza en el tono de voz.

- No llovía cuando llegué aquí y no quería irme – respondió Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Se puede saber que pensabas?

- Claro que si, no hay manera de que no te enteres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hakuron se irá de viaje, un largo viaje… mañana.

- Ya veo – musitó Akane – supongo que le echarás de menos.

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

- Xiao-Lang y yo nos iremos con él.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Akane.

Ranma se levantó del columpio, durante unos instantes se miraron estando a la misma altura ya que Akane era muy poco más alta que la apariencia femenina de Ranma.

Y sin decir nada más, Ranma pasó por el lado de la muchacha para irse. Akane se quedó quieta unos segundos como si su cerebro aún no procesara la escena del todo, luego volteó dispuesta a gritarle a Ranma, pero él ya se había ido.

Corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar al Dojo. La cena estaba servida y los habían estado esperando a ella y a Ranma.

- Ranma llegó hace sólo un momento y se esta bañando – dijo Kasumi – ha dicho que no quiere cenar ¿sabes si le pasa algo?

Akane negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar.

- Yo tampoco tengo hambre Kasumi, me iré a mi habitación… – dijo la muchacha suspirando – Lo siento – añadió.

- ¿Todo esta bien Akane? – preguntó Kasumi preocupada.

Akane asintió con la cabeza pese a que sentía un nudo en la garganta que parecía estar ardiendo con un fuego doloroso que la recorría hasta el pecho, hasta su corazón, para el cual cada latido era una agonía en esos momentos.

Rápidamente fue hacia las escaleras y subió hasta su cuarto. Kasumi la siguió con la mirada, las respuestas de Akane no la habían convencido así que estaba preocupada, pero decidió no molestar más a Akane y esperar a que su pequeña hermana decidiera confiar en ella por cuenta propia.

Akane entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas simplemente no salían, lo que hacía que el pecho le doliera aún más al no poder desahogarse.

Ranma iba a marcharse al día siguiente y nadie en la familia parecía saberlo, sin embargo había visto en la mirada del chico que hablaba en serio ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se vio a si misma sosteniendo a la pelirroja, la parte femenina de Ranma, traslucida y a punto de desaparecer… Luego se vio a si misma frente al muchacho frío e indiferente que la miraba sin ninguna emoción…

"_Akane… Por favor… No olvides que mis sentimientos por ti… Esos sentimientos que te he transmitido… Son verdaderos…"_

Y las lágrimas acudieron por fin.

- No lo he olvidado – sollozó – pero quizá esos sentimientos que tú representabas no eran tan fuertes como la indiferencia y el narcisismo que representaba él.

En algún momento difícil de precisar, la chica se quedó dormida. Despertó con la voz de la pelirroja resonando aún en su mente.

"_Akane… Por favor… No me olvides…"_

Ya no llovía. Akane se levantó de la cama y vio el cielo a través de la ventana, vio como las nubes poco a poco iban despejándose.

A esa hora Ranma y Hakuron solían estar juntos en el tejado. Akane había tomado una decisión, haría lo que había estado postergando desde hacía meses. Salió de su cuarto, luego salió de la casa, fue por unas escaleras que había por ahí y las ubicó en una pared para poder subir al techo.

Subió con mucho cuidado, pues la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver bien la escalera, pero finalmente logró llegar hasta arriba sin mayores dificultades.

Ranma, con su aspecto masculino, estaba allí solo, recostado de espaldas, cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza para usarlos de almohada y con las piernas flexionadas para darse un mejor apoyo. Miraba directamente hacia el cielo, hacia las pocas estrellas que podían verse entre las nubes y que no lograban ser derrotadas por las luces de neón de la ciudad.

El chico la sintió venir, pero no hizo ademán de haberlo notado, esperó a que ella subiera, a que caminara tambaleándose hasta llegar a su lado, a que se sentara junto a él. Fue entonces cuando desvió la vista del cielo para mirarla a ella. Akane se había sentado con las piernas flexionadas y había apoyado su cabeza en las rodillas. En esa posición Ranma debía mirarla hacia arriba. Akane miraba también hacia arriba para no tener que verlo directamente.

- ¿De verdad te vas a ir? – preguntó entonces la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

- Si.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Dímelo.

La chica tragó saliva, se sentía incomoda y no la ayudaba que Ranma fuera tan cortante.

- Cuando tu alma se dividió en dos… se que no recuerdas nada de eso, pero tú… tú dijiste… bueno, tu parte femenina me dijo…

- Te dijo lo que yo siento por ti ¿verdad? – la cortó Ranma.

Akane se sobresaltó y lo miró. Ranma había cerrado los ojos.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó la muchacha dolida.

- No, no lo recuerdo, pero lo supuse.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hakuron y los demás me han contado cosas, ninguno da detalles de algo concreto que yo haya dicho o hecho, pero me han contado que mi parte femenina tenía mis sentimientos y recuerdos y que la masculina tenía los rasgos más fuertes de mi personalidad, como mi arrogancia, mi orgullo y mis habilidades en artes marciales. Me dijeron que ella era más emocional y él era más racional… Y también me dijeron que ella acudió a ti, que estuvieron juntas… Yo se lo que siento por ti, incluso aunque no me guste admitirlo. La verdad es que tendría que ser muy tonto para no ver que si una parte de mí tenía mis sentimientos, pero no mi sentido común, te soltaría todo.

- ¡Vaya manera de decirlo! – exclamó Akane.

- Pues que sepas que no me hace gracia la forma en que se dieron las cosas.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso!

- Lo se, no te estoy culpando… Pero si, estoy enfadado contigo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho? – preguntó enojada.

- Eres la chica más torpe y poco femenina que he conocido en mi vida Akane – dijo Ranma por respuesta, suspirando.

- ¡Idiota! Siempre me dices eso… bueno, ya no, ya casi no me dices esas cosas, lo cierto es que ya casi no me hablas – dijo la chica con amargura.

- Al principio no tenía ánimos de hablar o de ser el que era antes – murmuró Ranma – no podía porque muchas cosas me dolían mucho y no quería que la gente a mí alrededor lo notara en esos momentos… Supongo que ya no me importa, porque ya no me duele y porque Hakuron me ha hecho ver que el hecho de que me doliera no me hace más débil. Pero entonces comprendí que tú… que tú sabías…

Ranma se incorporó para sentarse del mismo modo que Akane y la miró directamente.

- ¡Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti! – exclamó el chico – pero yo no se… No me has dicho nada, absolutamente nada ¿cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso?

- ¿No se te ocurrió que yo esperaba que tú me hablaras primero? – preguntó Akane – no es fácil para mí que no recuerdes absolutamente nada de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Que te quiero, te quiero más que a nadie y… y tú me dijiste que me querías, incluso me besaste… eso fue muy importante para mi y ahora no lo recuerdas y te distancias cada vez más ¿cómo se supone que me acerque a ti?

- ¿Yo te besé? – Ranma se había sonrojado a medida que la chica hablaba, sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de Akane y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

- Si – respondió Akane, sonrojándose también y tan avergonzada que no sabía hacia donde mirar.

- Un momento… ¿te besó mi parte femenina?

- Si… y yo… yo besé a tu parte masculina… aunque… bueno… tu parte femenina era la que correspondía a mis besos ya que tu parte masculina no me recordaba y… y… bueno… – Akane enterró su rostro en las rodillas y se cubrió con los brazos - ¡Te odio! – exclamó con voz llorosa.

- Realmente me gustaría recordar todo eso – dijo Ranma tímidamente – sólo recuerdo… bueno, tuve la sensación de que tú me besaste en el momento en que desperté, pero todo fue tan difuso en ese instante que no estoy seguro y quería preguntarte si…

Akane se calmó y levantó la cabeza para volver a mirarlo.

- Si, si te besé, tenía que hacerlo para que despertaras, probablemente Hakuron te lo explicó, pero había energía tuya en mí y debía devolvértela con un beso.

- Ya veo, entonces eso fue real – murmuró Ranma sin poder disimular una sonrisa. Akane se sintió tan nerviosa que hizo ademán de querer desviar la mirada, pero se armó de valor y continuó mirándolo.

- Oye Ranma… ¿Te querías ir porque estabas enfadado, o todo esto fue para manipularme y que te dijera todo lo que te he dicho ahora?

- Me voy a ir Akane, el viaje del que te hablé no tiene nada que ver contigo chica egocéntrica – Ranma hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza – y luego dices que el egocéntrico soy yo – suspiró.

- Pero… entonces… ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Ranma se tomó su tiempo para responder, mirando hacia el cielo como si la respuesta estuviera ahí antes de volver a mirar a Akane a los ojos.

- Hakuron es fuerte, muy sabio… – dijo al fin – y no le interesa con quien me caso y con quien no – añadió con una risita – Es el maestro que siempre soñé tener, alguien a quien de verdad puedo admirar, no como mi papá, Happosai o la vieja Ko-Long. Quiero aprender todo lo que pueda de él y volverme más fuerte, es lo que siempre he querido – Ranma volvió a mirar hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos – Además no quiero pasar otra vez por algo como lo que ocurrió – continuó con un triste tono de voz – y no quiero que mis seres queridos corran peligro por mí o que mueran por mi culpa como esa mujer llamada Maharet. Xiao-Lang desea lo mismo, por eso viajaremos juntos, para entrenar y ser mucho más fuertes de lo que somos ahora.

- Ya veo – musitó Akane.

- De todas formas, tengo que admitir que no estabas tan equivocada al decir que te estaba manipulando.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Quería que me dijeras lo que había pasado entre tú y mis… bueno… mis alter egos… Ya te lo dije, no recuerdo nada y sólo suponía lo que podía haber ocurrido, quería que me hablaras del tema porque nadie más lo hacía, pero no sabía como preguntártelo.

- Idiota.

- Necesitaba saberlo antes de iniciar el viaje.

- ¿Eso significa que esto es un adiós?

- No necesariamente Akane, no tiene porqué ser un adiós.

- ¿Eh?

- Te mentí al decirte que nos iremos mañana, no hay una fecha decidida, pero se que será pronto – explicó Ranma con expresión de culpabilidad – en serio lo siento – añadió al ver la cara enojada de Akane – pero necesitaba saber lo que había pasado y como te sentías y… si había posibilidad de…

- ¿De qué?

- Bueno… ¿ya lo imaginarás, no?

- No, no lo imagino, así que deja de manipularme y habla claro.

- Idiota, quiero que vengas con nosotros – dijo Ranma directamente.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Akane incrédula – Pero si tú nunca quieres que te acompañe cuando vas a entrenar porque odias mi comida y dices que además te fastidio.

- Claro que odio tu comida, pero no te estoy pidiendo esto para que vayas de cocinera.

- ¿Entonces yo iría de adorno?

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?

- ¡El estúpido eres tú que no habla claro! – gritó Akane.

- Akane… toda tu vida te has dedicado más a actuar como un chico que como una chica ¿no? Prefieres mil veces ir al dojo a practicar katas y destrozar ladrillos que ir con Kasumi a la cocina, tu obsesión por cocinar es puro orgullo, no un verdadero deseo de ser más femenina ¿me equivoco?

- No me insultes…

- Estoy hablando en serio… es cierto lo que dices, siempre digo que me molestas en mis entrenamientos, pero lo he estado conversando con Hakuron y…

- ¿Y qué?

- Escucha bien porque no lo repetiré – dijo Ranma molesto – he estado equivocado todo este tiempo.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo repetiré, ya lo oíste… Lo que quiero decir es que siempre te molesto y me burlo de ti por lo torpe que eres…

- No soy torpe.

- Subiste al tejado por una escalera en vez de saltar hasta aquí… - continuó haciendo caso omiso a la protesta de la chica – Recuerdo cuando una vez te comiste unos tallarines del viejo Happosai que te hicieron fuerte, en vez de apoyarte estaba celoso de ti y al final tuviste que tomar el antídoto a esos fideos porque te salieron bigotes.

- Ranma… ¿estás sugiriendo que vaya a entrenar con ustedes?

- Si… Akane… ¿no te gustaría volverte más fuerte? Me he dado cuenta que no puedo frenarte en eso… yo siempre he querido ser más fuerte que tú y protegerte, pero lo estaba enfocando mal… La mejor manera de protegerte es hacer que te vuelvas fuerte por ti misma, no que dependas de mí, porque no sabemos si quizá en algún momento no pueda estar contigo para protegerte. Yo no habría sobrevivido de no ser por ti, demostraste que no eres una 'damisela en peligro' Akane.

- Ranma…

- Tomate tu tiempo para decidir – dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie – nos iremos apenas me des una respuesta.

- Pero… ¿y la escuela?

- ¿Crees que con mis calificaciones entraré a una universidad? Yo ya decidí que me dedicaré a las artes marciales, además ¿se supone que heredaré el Dojo Tendo, no? Si ambos entrenamos y nos volvemos fuertes, podremos encargarnos del dojo juntos.

- Encargarme del dojo yo misma ha sido mi sueño desde que era niña ¿crees que podremos?

- Si, si lo creo. Nada es imposible para un Saotome… Y si algún día llevas ese apellido, pues será mejor que vayas adquiriendo ya esa actitud.

- Pues claro, yo jamás me daré por vencida.

- ¡Así se habla Akane!

- Y eso incluye aprender a cocinar – afirmó la muchacha con fuerza.

- ¡Rayos! Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca – se quejó Ranma.

Akane sonrió.

- ¿Te has fijado que en este poco rato hemos vuelto a ser los de antes? Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz.

- Bueno, tanto como los de antes… me doy cuenta de que aún no me has golpeado así que creo que hemos cambiado un poco.

- Idiota – dijo Akane levantándose también – Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… el día en que te atacaron actuabas extraño desde la mañana ¿por qué…?

- Era mi cumpleaños y estaba enfadado porque papá siempre lo olvida, desde que soy pequeño.

- Ya veo… lo siento – se disculpó Akane.

- Descuida.

- Bueno… – dijo la chica – bajemos de aquí que ya es muy tarde.

- Espera un poco… Aún no me has dicho si vas a pensar lo que te dije.

- Pues creo que no tengo nada que pensar… Mi respuesta es si… creo que sería interesante iniciar un viaje de entrenamiento, aunque no se que dirán los demás… dejar la escuela para irme con un chico…

- ¿Te preocupa el qué dirán Akane? No creí que tú fueras tan superficial.

- ¿A ti no te preocupa Ranma?

El chico se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó al fin – no creí que yo fuera tan superficial.

- ¿Lo ves? A ti también te importa.

- Bueno, cásate conmigo y asunto arreglado, nadie puede decir nada de que huyas con tu esposo, algunas mujeres dejan sus trabajos al casarse ¿no? y no creo que nuestros padres no nos den permiso.

- ¡Vaya manerita de pedirme matrimonio! Eres el chico más insensible y estúpido que he conocido en mi vida.

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Si…

- Por cierto Akane… se supone que tú y yo nos hemos besado ¿no?

- Bueno… técnicamente si ¿por qué?

- Bueno, considero injusto que tú puedas recordar algo así y yo no y no es que quiera pedirte que… pero… bueno, ya sabes…

Akane posó un dedo en los labios del chico para silenciarlo.

- Comprendo – musitó la muchacha antes de unir sus labios con los de su prometido en el primer beso que se daban con la plena conciencia de los dos, un beso capaz de darles una inimaginable calidez en aquella fría noche.

…

Era un día soleado y una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente, el clima era simplemente ideal. La boda había sido una ceremonia sencilla y todos sus seres queridos estaban allí. La familia Tendo, el señor Saotome, Ryoga y su novia Akari a quien acompañaba un cerdo gigante, Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu que ya eran novios oficialmente, la anciana Ko-Long que intentaba mantener alejado a Happosai de las chicas hermosas, Ukyo, algunos compañeros de clase de Furinkan, Xiao-Lang y por supuesto el pequeño Hakuron. Kasumi le había pagado a Nabiki una buena suma de dinero para asegurarse de que personas como Tatewaki y su hermana Kodachi no se enteraran de aquel acontecimiento y no lo arruinaran.

Luego de la ceremonia y de una sencilla recepción, Ranma y Akane se cambiaron de ropa y tomaron sus bolsos en los que ya habían empacado lo indispensable. Xiao-Lang también fue por sus cosas y no tardaron los tres en reunirse junto a Hakuron.

Kasumi y el señor Tendo no pudieron contener las lágrimas cuando el pequeño niño de cabello negro adoptó su verdadera forma, la del imponente Dragón Negro. Sabían que había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

Ranma, Akane y Xiao-Lang montaron al Dragón y dirigieron su mirada hacia todos sus seres queridos.

- Cuídate Ran-chan – pidió Ukyo sonriéndole – y Akane, prométeme que lo harás feliz.

- Claro que si – afirmó Akane.

- Nosotros confiar en que ustedes muy fuertes volverse – dijo Xian-Pu - ¿Dónde estar mirando Mu-Tsu? ¡Ellos estar por allá! – chilló al notar como su novio le hacía señas de despedida a un árbol.

- Ranma, más te vale que cuando volvamos a vernos tengamos una buena batalla – exigió Ryoga dirigiéndole la desafiante mirada de un verdadero rival.

- Por supuesto – prometió el chico de la trenza.

- Cuídense – dijo Nabiki – realmente extrañaré tomarles el pelo.

- Los queremos mucho – dijo Kasumi emocionada.

- Vuélvanse fuertes y enorgullézcannos – pidieron Genma y Soun.

- ¡Hasta la vista! – exclamaron Ranma, Akane y Xiao-Lang al unísono.

Hakuron emitió un sonido agudo, como de violín, en señal de despedida. Luego de eso alzó el vuelo.

Y así se alejaron hacia un nuevo futuro lleno de esperanzas.

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Y tal como prometí, traje el capitulo final antes de navidad. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, les hice sufrir un poco hasta el final, pero considerando que Ranma y Akane siempre han tenido problemas de comunicación, me pareció que esa sería su última dificultad antes de estar juntos, sobretodo porque Ranma no recuerda las cosas que pasaron.

Desde antes de comenzar la historia había aspectos del final que estaban decididos, por ejemplo, el que Hakuron se convirtiera en un maestro para Ranma y que salieran juntos de viaje llevándose consigo a Akane y a Xiao-Lang, como si todos juntos formaran una nueva familia. Otro aspecto decidido era el modo en que acabarían los demás personajes, con un final feliz, en este punto hubo un cambio respecto al final que tuvieron Ryoga y Ukyo. Como este fanfic lo empecé mucho antes de leer el manga, tenía decidido que las parejas finales serían Ranma x Akane, Mu-Tsu x Xian-Pu y Ryoga x Ukyo… fue por eso que escribí pequeñas escenas de acercamientos entre ellos y por eso hice que Ukyo descubriera a P-chan al principio… sin embargo ocurrió algo inesperado, en el camino de este fic conocí a Akari Unryu en el manga y me volví su fan incondicional, por ese motivo ya no puedo soportar la pareja Ryoga x Ukyo y me las arreglé para que Akari apareciera, aunque de pasada, en este capitulo. Lo siento por Ukyo, pero de todos modos le di un final feliz a mi modo ya que quedar sin pareja al final no lo considero algo trágico, lo importante era que aceptara que su amor por Ranma no es correspondido.

Otro detalle, ya comenté antes que por motivos de la historia, le inventé fecha de cumpleaños a Ranma, si revisan el capitulo 1 Akane menciona que Ranma desapareció el primero de junio y Maharet menciona que el signo es géminis. Bueno, elegí esa fecha más que nada por el signo géminis que es el de la dualidad, el 1 lo elegí porque representa individualidad (aunque Ranma se transforme en chica, es principalmente un chico y quería recalcar eso en la fecha) por otro lado, en la personalidad que los números de aritmomancia confieren a las personas, el 1 es en mi opinión el que se ajusta más a Ranma.

Y bueno, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo dado a este fanfic y a los reviews dejados en esta historia.

Un saludo especial a ELOWYN3, jesisaotome, belli, Marirosy, kary14, trekumy, syndy, superjsk que han sido los lectores más leales, siempre animándome con sus reviews, si me falta alguien, me disculpan, la verdad es que agradezco a cada lector, incluso a los que se hayan pasado a leer pero que no comentan.

Este fanfic tardó añitos en concluir, pero al fin terminó, y lo siento como el fin de una etapa de mi vida.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


End file.
